At the End of an Age
by Ysdraetor
Summary: Before Pokemon were friends and companions, they were beasts and monsters- the torment of mankind- and people of all nations rose to stand against them. Now, the barrier between the species finally wavers, and Red, Green, and Leaf must face all manners of threat in their mission to defend the Viridian area, but the blood and horrors of war will change them like they never imagined.
1. The Orange Massacre

_**Author's Note**_ \- Thank you to anyone who reads this. It's been an idea in my head for a while, about what Pokemon-human relationships must've been before there were trainers and rangers and champions, and what-have-you. I also found the idea of humans having to go face-to-face with pokemon quite appealing; anytime you see this- in the anime, at least- the human never strikes the pokemon- he's always got his own pokemon to fight for/ suffer with him. Additionally, they never die. You hear about it sometimes, in bits and nuggets, but in all the battles I've seen and played, not one pokemon of trainer has ever **not**,_ somehow_, survived. So, this is going to be a different kind of story. Think Monster Hunter mixed with Pokemon, since that's what inspired this whole thing.

**At long last**, Chapter 8 is finished, and I ended up including so much, that for the sake of continuity in chapter length, I split it up into two. I must apologize for the wait, but I'm glad I took my time with this- as has happened often since I began writing this, I find that I like how the story developed over the course of me writing it, more than what I had originally planned on writing, where Dr. Mossley would've been a straight-up wolf in sheep's clothing and the guild would've faced a bunch of legal drama. Admittedly, I planned on introducing the Viridian City Police Department as a faction during that time, but it'll have to come later. Hope you guys enjoy; again, this will end the first 'arc' of the story and we'll now be moving towards a broader range of events with each character, which will ultimately lead all of them together, again. I only have the most basic outline for what I want to see happen, so I'm just as excited as I hope you all are! Thanks for your time and patience, everyone.

* * *

_Intro - "The Orange Massacre"_

* * *

A dreary afternoon, several miles outside Pallet Town, towards the eastern bank of the coast; a grey, weeping sky, mourning the loss of life below it. Corpses of large, orange lizards laid stiff- the flames which wreathed their tails, extinguished. The ground here was an uncomfortable dirt-sand mixture, and weeds and stone decorated the expanse, while the water, itself, was still a ways further east. The weather ensuring the surprised lizards could not flee from the steel falling in the rain. The numerous charmander let loose tiny squeals and rasps as a guild pushed the life out each one they found.

Having cleared the immediate area, the guild members each gathered around for a moment, resting a bit. The entire guild was dressed bodysuits made from the skin of creatures from the charizard family of pokemon; it was cheap and hardly protective against claws and teeth, but was fire-resistant, which was the main concern. With the suits, the rain, and the number of skilled guild operatives who had come, the lesser char-kin bore little chance of survival. Most of the guild wasn't so much excited or nervous to be hunting a charizard as they were ready to get out of the rain, which soaked through the bodysuits, a little. Looking around, a girl with a bow found her friend, who was wield a distinguishable broadsword and standing solemnly in his orange leather.

"God, this weather's lovely," the girl said. Leaf Woods, was her name; she had long, light brown hair and blue eyes, and she commanded Squad 3 in the pokemon-hunting guild.

"Isn't it? Part of me wants to forget about the pokemon and have a picnic," her friend joked. His loose black hair was covered by the fire-retardant plastic mask he, and everyone else, wore. Thus, his piercing, crimson eyes were barely visible, but Leaf always imagined them locking with hers, anyway. His name, fitting of his eyes, was Red Sato, and he led Squad 2.

"Mm, sounds good. This rain's perfect for blankets and sandwiches."

"Well, then, by all means"- he sheathed his sword and offered his arm to her- "shall we?" Leaf linked her free arm with his, her short bow in her other hand.

"Let's," she replied smiling behind her headgear.

"Would you two stop _courting_? We need to find this damn thing- quickly, please!"

Green Springfield, who both led Squad 1 and commanded the entire guild, approached Red and Leaf, presumably with a grumpy expression behind his fire-retardant mask. Red gave a casual sigh, while Leaf mimicked Green's pout, stating that he must be upset that no one invited him to the picnic. A few snickers from the group only agitated him a bit more.

"Alright! Squads- regroup, and fall out! I better make it home in time for my stories, and for every minute I miss, someone's losing their pay! _Hustle_!" No one bothered to mention how impossible that goal was in any case, given that it took eight hours just to get to the area.

The 3 squads assembled into their respective orders, each team of six bearing a different spot to search. The area was riddled with potential caverns, nests, holes, and otherwise suspicious ground to cover, and over 10 miles worth of it, at that, along with the verticality of crags and caverns. With the boon of the rain, and every guild member wearing their protective gear, the advantage was more than stacked in their favor, but it wouldn't last all night. There really wasn't any time to waste, not when the charizard could be anywhere.

The mission began its planning-stage with a tip-off from local fishermen and residents of Pallet Town; a recent influx of charmander had been felt in the area, with some even making it all the way to peoples' homes in town. The guild was prepared for this- even prior to its inception, many were aware of the migration charizards often make in the springtime to lay eggs on the coast, and where charmander and charmeleon gather for a couple months. Years ago, they'd been a handful- then, they became a nuisance, as fewer and fewer people could stand against them. And just within the past two years, they'd become a danger. As charmander grew into charmeleon, and a few charmeleon became charizard, they became all the more dangerous. This year, they acted on their lethal ability and killed a man just outside of Pallet Town, hastening the guild's deployment, though only the squad leaders were aware of this.

Green, being raised in Pallet Town along with both Leaf and Red, disguised his outrage with simple impatience, and hurriedly took his team to comb a few crags on the south-western reaches of the search area. Leaf flashed Red a pleading smile and stalked off to the northern-most area, looking around large rocks and inside giant holes, which left the entire mid-section they'd arrived in for Squad 2- Red's guys- the realization of which brought a sigh from the entire group, with a few rumblings here and there. There was a vast amount to search and visibility was already low. Rocky dunes and stones everywhere, many of which held small nests, either in or under them, and thoroughly searching it all for the comparatively small pokemon, without splitting-up further, would take at least two hours. Red put on his usual enthusiasm and made for them, his team shambling behind.

40 minutes later, and no one had found anything significant. Leaf's team stumbled on a few charmeleon, and Green found a bounty of charmander, but really, everyone was looking for the charizard; there was always at least one with gatherings like this. Red considered the possibility that it was away and currently trapped by the rain, meaning they would have to wait a while until after it stopped.

"Like hell," Red muttered to himself. He lifted up another rock with a small tunnel-like path leading from it. The way they had been doing it was: two people lift, one person stabs, the others cover both sides of the man stabbing. This time around, the new guy to the guild was the one stabbing. Granted, the guild had existed for less than a year already, so none of them were veterans, exactly, but they at least knew how to handle weapons and had seen some form of action, whereas this young man was totally inexperienced in combat, and it showed.

Obnoxious and cocky, Harley was the archetypal newbie. He talked a lot, and hardly took anything seriously, except himself, though that didn't mean he seemed to care overmuch for his well-being. While Green, as guild master, wasn't the greatest fan of the recently-turned 18-year-old, he did at least want to give him a chance to prove himself. Red disagreed, feeling that he needed more training, but the new adult was persistent, and just good enough with a weapon to pass the entrance trial and make it as far as he had. Still, Red wondered, as Harley missed his stab on a surprised charmeleon, how he was ever going to survive this business. The squawking pokemon pounced from the dirt onto Harley, who proceeded to struggle in all the wrong ways, just barely pushing a scorching-hot maw away from his neck. His squad mates looked on for a moment, giggling and teasing, before Red stepped to his grounded teammate. The laughter froze then, everyone sensing the frigid-cold look Red wore so well, as his three-foot blade expertly pierced the charmeleon and stopped right on Harley's chest. The steel went just deep enough to make an impression; Red's teammate, Shane, even stepped back, shocked, for a moment, until the rookie made it very clear with all his thrashing that he wasn't dead.

"Wha-_what the hell_?!" Harley clambered to his feet, shaken and angry. "You almost _killed_ me, you bastard! Are you crazy?!" The kid even took off his mask just to show how upset he was. Rookie move; he didn't knew how uncomfortable it would be putting it back on, now that his face was no longer dry. Despite the silliness of the situation and the embarrassed look on Harley's face, Red didn't laugh it off. He stepped in closely, his mask still on, and sword still drawn, dripping bright orange blood. When he spoke, he was tone was calm, but disdainful.

"You think I didn't know exactly how far to thrust? How much force to use? Which place to pierce? I've spent my entire life doing this. _Training_ for this. And even if you had done the same- which you haven't- it wouldn't matter if you never take this seriously!" Red stared harshly from behind his mask, while Harley's eyes looked away, still hurt.

"Oh, come on, man… I am taking this seriously! I mean, here I am, in the rain and 'Hicks-ville', killing monsters…" The kid sounded defensive, but humbled- a step down from the outrage of seconds ago. Everyone knew not to challenge Red- especially when he was clearly right- since he, in particular, had a way of making his criticizers feel stupid. "Look, Red, I just- "

Red didn't interject, but instead hushed both Harley and the squad, which was already silent and watching. Through the rain, he heard a cry- different from the ones he'd heard for the past hour. It had been a while, but he'd heard it before, back when he was still living in Pallet Town. Honestly, he did halfway-hope that he wouldn't have to kill every living pokemon before the charizard would appear, and it looked like the soaked charmeleon some 20 yards away hoped the same. When the others saw it, they immediately readied their weapons, but Red kept them still.

_Let the poor thing go ahead and call mommy; saves me the trouble of having to flip over another damn rock_, Red thought. The creature's cry was an odd sort of chirping howl- a call for help- and exceptionally loud despite the rain. He'd read about it, and heard it twice, and each time, a charizard appeared within a few minutes. While it would be nice to have the charizard all to his squad, every fire-spawn in the vicinity would be flocking to his position, as well. He clenched his teeth, and flagged his team.

"On me!" Sword still out and washed in the rain, Red darted to the charmeleon and set his weapon to strike. The creature must've tried its absolute best to get away, since Red missed the first couple attacks, but it did slip, and he capitalized, brutally slamming his blade into weak, scaly flesh, pulling away, and cleaving again. The blood poured onto the rocks where the lizard laid, like lava washing into the rain. Normally, charmeleon were extremely arrogant and bold, but in the rain, they were only timid and skittish, and grew all the more terrified upon watching their kin be ousted from their hiding places and slaughtered. It was a quality Red wanted to evoke, again, in the now-amassing char-kin.

A few charmander on their own weren't a threat, and the same could have been said for a charmeleon or two, if one wasn't a complete novice. But the swarm that flocked Squad 2, then, bore at least 20 charmander and 6 charmeleon, by Red's count. It seemed like the cries definitely yielded attention, and Red suddenly found himself wishing that he had found a few more nests before the arrival of the charizard, which could already be heard roaring in the distance. On a sunny day, Squad 2 would be forced to flee, or dead, at this point, searing reptiles rapidly approaching them from nearly every angle. The conjunction of heat from all the creatures ignited their tails, despite the still-falling rain. However, the guild still had an advantage, and it was the only reason Red let them all gather in the first place. Now that they were in thick numbers, they were instinctively less likely to flee, which made for easier kills. Not to mention, the horn one of his group carried would summon the rest of the guild, who could seal the deal in the extermination by flanking the creatures as they focused on Squad 2. Then again, Red considered, it could take at least 20 minutes for any support to arrive.

This was the definitive moment- they had to hold their ground. Red just hoped his squad was ready. He entered his signature, deceptively relaxed stance and spoke with solemn authority.

"Focus- we've trained for this!" Red declared to the nervous group behind him, as they all tightened onto a large rock. "Assume Wedge Formation! And, Tristan, blow that horn, already." _Things are about to get exciting_, Red thought with caught breath. There was no time for deliberation; he had to trust himself and his team, and so he commanded them firmly: "_Advance_!"


	2. The Monster and the Madman

_Chapter 1 - "The Monster and the Madman"_

* * *

Blood was everywhere; it looked like a volcano had just erupted, with glowing orange blood streaming around the rock Squad 2 stood on. It literally shone in the darkness of the rain, and Red considered absentmindedly, between thrusts and parries, the possibility that the blood of char-kin was somehow actual lava. The thick liquid was certainly hot- it steamed as the rain made contact, hiding the seemingly countless fire lizards from view until they were already leaping upon him. Their training had held Red's squad together, through the full two minutes of high-intensity maneuvering. Warding away 30 fire-breathing reptiles was challenging, but a near-deafening roar and a fireball falling from the sky announced the real test of the day.

The charizard descended from on high with all the grace of an avalanche, massive and reckless. The flame emanating from it's tail flared considerably brighter than any other char-kin's, and it was significantly larger than anything Red had faced before. In addition, it could fly, it's imposing wingspan some 16 feet. The beast itself was terrifying, being about 35 feet, from steaming maw to flaring tail. A coarse, scaly hide armored the pokemon, with horn and portrusions every 3 inches like a mountain side- nothing smooth, nothing soft. That meant no easy piercing, except for around the neck. The head, especially, was tough, Red recalled reading. Apparently, a thick dermal plate protected the large skull, though it wasn't obvious from where he was standing.

A war-hammer or battle ax would have been best for this fight, but Red had neither- just a sword, 5 teammates (2 of which were wounded), and training. It seemed like less and less with every menacing, slow and measured step the great flame-spawn took. But Red was ready- he had to be, or else this thing would be his end. Every footstep forced thuds from the earth, and it drew down slowly, but with no intention of stopping. Heat searing from the charizard's blackened mouth bent the rain, and sparks growled through razor teeth; everything- pokemon, Squad 2, and the drifting rain- tensed to a shaking breath.

"**Move**!"

He barked the order like the sound of a war drum, leaping to his left, dashing his sword into charmanders who refused to step back. With a cry, the charizard ignited the rain and rock, incredible flames exploding where Red stood seconds prior. The heat burst forward and set Red off-balance, sand and cinder sprinting across the wind.

_Damn it, that was close! This suit won't stop_ _that_. Red composed himself as the dragon recovered from its attack; even the charmanders and charmeleons didn't seem to expect such power, and were retreating behind rocks and each other. A few even out-right fled, which was wise. Despite what it must've seemed to the persecuted char-kin, the guild was only thinning their numbers. Mostly, it was about right now- this: the tracking, locating, and extermination of the charizard- a living demon among Pokemon.

The day before the mission request was put in, Red learned, the charizard had flown over Pallet Town- which was uncommon. It let loose flames in the sky and the brush, setting multiple outcrops alight. A man, Tobias Saffield, was out in the woods that day, harvesting berries to make a sweet dish for his 3 year old daughter. Normally, the area was safe, even during the mating season. But the charizard decided that this would be the year someone died. And that was its own death-sentence.

With less than 1000 people, Pallet Town wasn't big and it wasn't wealthy. Everyone helped each other- looked out for each other, from the innocent child playing in the streets to the world-renowned Dr. Woods. Red, Green, and Leaf had known Tobias since they were kids. They'd eaten together, laughed together, harvested together. As children, they went to his wedding; celebrated the birth of his daughter, as teenagers; hugged him good-bye when they left as adults, and returned to him in black silence as avengers. All of Pallet Town felt the shock wave when Tobias' gnawed and burning corpse fell 200 feet to the dusty ground. In short: this was personal. Green, as guild master, thought it best not to show it or let anyone know, but all three of them felt it: anger, like the blood of char-kin, boiling hot and volatile, melting away everything but the cry for revenge.

"Portia, Tristan- flank it with arrows; aim for the neck, not the head!" They moved into position beyond the smoke and steam that now encompassed them. The fire-lizards had all but disappeared from sight, and Red realized in a stunning split second that even the other char-kin must have feared the dragon._ Good_, he thought. Killing and shaming the damned thing now meant all the more fear in its kin, and fewer incidents in the future. Technically, that was their purpose as a guild. But Red's purpose as a warrior? To do exactly what he was doing. "Mecca, Harley, Shane- you're with me. Move!"

"We're going to strike the neck, just like the archers! Aim wherever you can and use everything you've got!" Red sprinted towards the charizard, who was just catching its breath and looking around angrily for the archers picking at it. The smoke-screen had just about dissipated, but even a late reaction was all Red needed. Steel held tight, he stuck a flying plunge into the neck, precisely at the spot where he'd seen a fine grouping of arrows, and just like all the texts said, the not-so-scaly leather here split right open at sword-strike. The others followed, Shane slicing with his curved sword and Mecca crashing with her greatsword on the other side of the creature.

_Good, that worked; now, let's fall-back and prepare for counter-attack. It's mad- reckless- it'll slip, and then we'll_... an unexpected happening flying pointlessly into Red's line of sight snapped him out of focus.

As Red hopped back, the sight of Harley appearing and then falling, stopped him in his tracks. Harley had seemed to completely disregard the order to attack the neck of the beast and went straight for the head. With all the flair he could muster, he sounded a war-cry and launched a full-bend jump, wherein he gripped his sword with both hands over his head, poised to pierce rather than slash. And then he connected with a thunk upon the shaken charizard- crashed into it like a human thunderbolt. It would've been impressive if only he'd planted his blade somewhere else.

Harley smacked right off of the dragon's skull and landed on his buttocks, stunned. The charizard, though surprised, wasted no time and directed it's full wrath at the novice. He scrambled backwards, tried to crawl to his feet, and ended-up falling right back down in the loose ground of the coast. He panicked and simply began flailing about in the sand. Jagged claws, one third of a foot long, fell into Harley's back, and closed. It seemed like it was his scream which stopped the rain and pulled an incredulous Red back into the scene, now fully-intent on hacking the dragon's neck until its damned head fell off. Charizard expected this, and let loose a mighty tail-swipe, which Red narrowly dodged. He rolled onto the ground unharmed, but it cost him all mobility. Two wings raised to the sky, and slammed the air beneath them away, as the charizard pushed itself back into the sky. Portia and Tristan, Red's archers, were ducking for cover now, while the stalwart Mecca cursed and ran to try and aid Harley, still bloody and hollering on the ground, trying to claw his way back towards Red.

Time slowed; Red's eyes connected with Harley's, who still hadn't put back on his mask, as Mecca moved towards where the charizard had been; their critically injured teammate was screaming, still gripped by the charizard's claw. Globs of blood flew from his mouth, and beautiful brown eyes turned to mud with his tears, while the beast in the air shifted all its weight downwards, and came slamming 100 feet into the sand. Red was still looking at Harley when the charizard fell; suddenly there was nothing, as if he had just blinked and the dragon made Harley disappear. He could see Harley's arms still outstretched from the ground, but that was all. They flopped up at the huge weight of the dragon's fall, and plopped down unnaturally a half-second later. The screams had stopped. There was nothing.

A breath later, Red didn't think, he only moved. Everything he did in the next few minutes was silent. He didn't hear anything but the sound of his own breathing, though his team tried to call him. The charizard's tail slapped dangerously into Mecca, who was far too close to its slam maneuver, but Red didn't think about her. His every sense honed, and he moved independently of the squad. It was 20 paces to the charizard, but he moved at full-tilt, broadsword still held at the ready. A fireball loosed- swift, but predictable. Red threw himself aside of it and kept moving, close enough now to feel the heat distorting the air through his worn outfit. Time for tactical movement- the burning dragon was quick, and wheeled itself around with a small hop, trying to strike Red with its claw as he closed in, mere feet away. It was the same claw that caught and broke Harley seconds ago, tossing entrails on Red's armor. It over-reached, and Red slid beneath its arm to increase his distance just enough so that he could jump. And when the dragon reached back to strike once more, Red was already in the air; his steel blade was a hook, and he latched into the dragon's neck, with all the intensity of a wolf clamping onto the limb of its prey- but his intent was not to stick around. Striking the wound he'd previously created, Red intended on compounding the damage from earlier, his broadsword pushing feet-deep into the beast; one side of the neck was hurt, but now the other was gushing molten blood.

The howling cry was more than Red expected, and it pierced the air like his sword into the beast's flesh. Hurt and furious, the dragon flailed about and futilely tried to grab at the metal splinter wedged in its neck, while Red moved to grab another weapon. He'd found one- Harley's- near a fresh pulp of bloody orange leather and filthy clumps of blonde hair. The sight of his dead comrade only steeled his fury, and he turned vigorously back to the harried charizard, his eyes deep red like the blood on the ground. From 30 paces away, a monster met the eyes of a madman. It decided, in its wrath, to end the game.

Taking flight, wounded and battered, the charizard hung dangerously in the air; it grunted and growled with every wing beat, too proud and arrogant to yield the day. Bright flames sparked in its mouth, dancing softly like children with their parents. But a spark also popped around its neck- the real benefit behind a charizard's weak spot. Its long, powerful neck was not useful in attacking, like every other part of it was, and it was no where near as armored as its head since it needed to be flexible- the reasons why attacking anything but the neck was a bad idea. Getting in close may have been difficult, but what really made it worth it was what Red hoped before, and saw now- that doing sufficient damage to the neck prevented the charizard from calling its flamethrower. Sparking worthlessly in the sky, the beast tried to charge its flame, but only ended up hacking-up smoke and groaning as more embers flit from the wounds on its neck, burning the exposed flesh, where orange blood further called attention to its injuries. It tarried haphazardly for a few seconds, seemingly cursing Red with every violent cough. Eventually, the beast just flew around in relatively small circles a few times. Red did not run- he didn't take his eyes off the dragon soaring overhead, and even as it flew, the charizard did the same. The rest of Squad 2 managed to regroup on Red, and when they caught his attention, the charizard cleverly moved to strike.

"Red, we gotta fall back somewhere, man! Mecca's down, and the rest of us can't take much more," Tristan, one of Red's archers, professed, looking at Portia, who's left leg had been badly bruised. Shane, a fighter with a curved sword and shield, was carrying Mecca with his sword-arm, his shield-arm having been badly burned. Tristan, who was relatively thin at 21 years old, had sustained a bad wound in his abdomen, likely during the mob-fight against the weaker char-kin.

Red looked intensely to the charizard preparing for a grand swoop. It had been waiting to see how it could do the most damage- Red chose to give it that opportunity. Or at least the illusion of opportunity, anyway. "...Give me your bow, quickly," he said to Tristan, his hand already outstretched. The archer shook his head in disbelief and simply did as he was told. "When I give the word, drop to the ground," Red commanded them, notching an arrow as their prey dove to them. The charizard had not seen the archers earlier, for the smoke and cover, and so had little clue he was playing right into Red's hands. But his squad did not have the confidence he had.

_Breathe. _Red held the arrow at full draw, squad mates exclaiming their disbelief behind him. Moments before he fired the one shot he had, Red realized the craziness of what he was doing. Without moving a muscle, he silently resolved himself to it, a single flash of Leaf's face blinking in his mind. Her expression was indeterminable, but Red felt the regret of hurting her all the same, as he fixed his mind upon the mass of heat and hide flying to him. As Red focused, Shane, who had been holding an unconscious Mecca, dropped her limp body and fled. Tristan looked around in total shock, and Portia struggled to take deep breaths as she stared at her doom fast approaching. The count began.

_Three seconds out_, and the burning mad charizard growled behind closed teeth, bracing for lethal impact.

_Two seconds_, and Red exhaled breath hot and steady as flame, his scarlet eyes scorching the air between his body and the drake's.

_One second, _and everything depended on a single arrow and a madman's arrogance. He loosed his hope from the bow.

"**Down**!" Red shouted as he threw himself flat upon the ground. Tristan and Portia, were holding hands fiercely as they dropped. Loud and angry, Tristan roared on the short trip to the ground, "**I love you**!" But, loud as his words were, all was deafened by the blazing howl of agony the charizard gave as it buckled midair, just yards overhead, and smashed into the ground just past the three operatives, like a rock falling from a mountain.

Red laid there on the dirty ground for a moment, breathing harshly into the sand. More images of Leaf and Green, raced through his head. He'd made a promise three years earlier, when he was 15 and reckless, and felt both stupid and guilty for thinking of something so distant at precisely that minute. He pushed the thoughts away as he put both hands on the ground, fighting the strain he put on his body by thrusting himself to the ground so violently. Slowly, Red picked himself up, casting a look at the remaining three of his squad. With a start, he limped over to Mecca's already motionless body and checked her breathing and pulse. It was shallow, but definitely there. She wasn't done; Mecca was tough. Red was beyond relieved to see her alive.

"Are you two ok?" He asked concernedly to the two archers, the responsibility for a half-downed team grabbing hold of his mind. Tristan laid on the ground looking nearly dead, but he was clearly alive. Portia laid there with him, the two still holding hands. They were looking each other in the eyes. Red remembered how close they'd always been, but he never though Tristan had the guts to tell her how he felt, though it was obvious they were both in love.

Portia responded quietly, "Yeah- I'm ok. My leg really hurts, though." Red hobbled over to Portia as she and Tristan sat up carefully. Squad 2's leader examined the moderate damage to Portia's left shin. The suit had been torn away and her skin looked like it had been both ripped and burned, which is exactly what happens when hit by the end of a char-kin's tail. The reverse-facing scales peel away whatever they hit, and the flames emanating from it practically cauterize the wound. Tristan looked plaintively at his beloved's scraped leg, ignoring the reopened wound below his ribs. It was bandaged to slow the bleeding but he still needed help quickly. After taking-in the damage, Red realized one was unaccounted for.

"Where's Shane? I saw him; he was right here a minute ago, holding Mecca," Red looked around him several times, spine still thumping, before calling out his name. A few times of that before Tristan spoke.

"Red, Shane ran. He left- he dropped Mecca and just ran. I wasn't looking, but... he wou- he would've been right about where..." he pointed lingeringly at where the wounded and still charizard was. His melancholic groan instigated some kind of panic in Red, and he turned swiftly from Tristan to the beast, ignoring his pain. Running over to the dragon's front, Red searched quietly, too hesitant to say his name. But as the fear grew, he disregarded the pressure at the top of his stomach- the fear that he'd lost another squad mate.

"Shane! Shane!" Red was double-checking everything now. He ran around the beast again and looked behind nearby rocks, frantic at the new-found silence raining upon him. "_Shane_!"

Nothing.

"Shane! ..._you_-" he glared pointedly at the charizard, his face red and eyes redder, while the beast quietly looked back at him. Red imagined a haughty disdain in the dragon's eye- as if to say that Red had still lost more than he could ever gain in his victory. "-you _motherfucker_!" Red stormed furiously to the sword still nailed in the charizard's neck, cursing as he roughly dislodged it. "You bastard. You did not kill another of my teammates. You did **not** take someone else from me! You bastard; _you did not_!" Red screamed in anger as he hacked away at the neck of the now dead beast. He stood there for a full minute, slashing away like an angered child until he cut messily through the neck to the bone. Magma-blood spewed heartily onto the ground from a dead volcano, and it didn't seem to cool or thicken, splashes of it warming Red's outfit as he spitefully kicked the fallen charizard's head, still strong and proud, even in death. Red heard a grunt just as he reared his foot for another kick- it had come from underneath the dragon, and with no hesitation, he moved to locate and retrieve the person from beneath the corpse.

Red pulled Shane over to a surprised Tristan and Portia. He was groaning and yelping as he slid, though Red was as gentle as he could be. Portia tried to get a few words from him, but Shane could only summon indications of obvious pain. Both of Shane's legs and his right arm- his sword arm- were broken. Burns and broken bones were all he was now.

"Dammit," Tristan said, tears welling in his eyes at the sight of another fallen squad mate, "_Dammit_, _Red_! Why didn't we _run_? Why didn't we take defensive measures, or hurt its wings more, or- or play it smart, at least! Why the hell did you have to go into 'auto-kill' and shut us out like that?! Dammit..." He stammered through the words and broke down, still cursing.

Red didn't have a response. He just watched Tristan cry, solemn and grieved. Portia tried to calm Tristan, but ended up just crying with him. Red knew his mistake- knew it before he made it, even, but he couldn't control it. Not really. Once he let himself go there, he didn't stop. A part of him wanted to argue that he'd saved all their lives by moving alone, but that wasn't necessarily true. Plus, it was a jerk thing to do, anyway. Red knew he should've put the team first- the team always comes first.

A return to his promise of three years ago- he couldn't hold it this time. the memory of that day, that fight; he was careless. He disregarded all of his training, for arrogance then. Two raticates and three ratatas. Green had spied them on the rounds they made around the town and proposed he, Red, and Leaf go take care of them before they began raiding houses and such. They all agreed and took off into the brush that surrounded Pallet Town. It was summer then- hot and humid, with the town being so close to the ocean. Red was just wearing a light jacket and his cap, not expecting to face more than a few over-grown rats. He would maybe kill the ratatas and the tougher, hardier raticates would flee- live to fight another day. That's what he expected. But when the rat convoy was sabotaged by a small flock of pidgeys with a pidgeotto as their leader, things quickly turned sour. Aerial pokemon required special equipment to handle effectively- a steel mesh net, primarily, which not one of them had brought.

10 minutes after contact, each minute filled with maneuvering skillfully around a relatively open field, and the pidgeys had mostly been driven off, a few carrying away the dead ratatas. Unexpectedly, one of the raticates had stayed to fight the pidgeotto. It was outmatched against the raptor, but still, it fought bravely. Red and the others were watching the pokemon duel to see which one they'd have to kill, when he spied the second raticate hiding in the bushes not too far away. It was injured, given the way it shivered. Red just walked over to it without a word to Leaf or Green and plunged his sword clean through; the critter wasn't shaking anymore. What Red didn't notice was the raticate that had been fighting begin running towards him, with pidgeotto giving chase. In fact, Red didn't even see Green expertly spear that raticate dead in its tracks, and the pidgeotto zoom past it. All Red saw as he turned around was Leaf blocking him one second, and her being struck by a pidgeotto's beak, the next.

Her body shoved onto him with a grunt, both of them falling to the ground as the pidgeotto nipped, pecked, and clawed at Leaf's back as she clung to Red, who was struggling to try and get to his feet, having dropped his sword. A few seconds passed before Green tried and failed to tackle the bird, which just flew away, claiming the raticate with Green's spear in it. Leaf yelped as Green, too, crashed onto her freshly wounded back, clinging to Red all the harder as tears slipped from her cheek to his.

Later on, after she had been stabilized in the hospital-like wing of Pallet Compound, she and Red spoke, while Green talked to his uncle, Dr. Woods, who both owned the building and who had patched-up Leaf.

"Why..." he'd asked her. "Why did you do that? You could've been _killed_, Leaf! Do you even realize?!"

"Says the one who almost died himself!" Her words were strained, voice rasping. "You idiot. You idiot! How many times do I have to tell you to be careful?! Just because you're good with a sword doesn't mean you're invincible, you **jerk**. You can't just run around playing by your own rules- that's how people die. That's how _you_ could die! What would I do then? Huh?! _Asshole_," Leaf abashed. Her words were harsh, but her tone was brokenhearted, and she began crying as she looked away. For the first time in years, then, Red cried too. Sunlight from the window of the room caught their tears and Leaf's cheeks sparkled. For some reason, Red always remembered that.

"...I'm sorry. I'm sorry, OK? I didn't me- I- I never wanted..." he'd given up trying to find the words when Leaf turned her watery azure eyes back to him, somehow capturing his gaze even as small tears escaped his eyes, forcing him to catch his breath. Then, her soft pink lips turned upwards, and she wiped her eyes.

"You big baby," she teased, "Just... just _promise me_ you'll be more careful. We're a team, right? It's just us out here, so we've got to look out for each other." She held out her hand, the baggy sleeve of her hospital robe revealing the bandage on her upper arm. He took it quietly and looked back to the small lakes that had always held him. "I really don't know what I'd do if I lost you- especially because of a stupid rat."

Red just smiled, and began to laugh, "Right? No way for heroes like us to go." He looked at her intensely for a moment, despite his tiny smile, and when he spoke, his words were genuine.

"I promise."


	3. The Promise You Forgot

_Chapter 2 - "The Promise You Forgot"_

* * *

_Mecca, __Harley__, Shane- you're with me. Move! …We're going to strike the neck, just like the archers!_

_Harley…strike the neck, just like the archers!_

…_the__ neck__…_

'Strike the neck, just like the archers.' That's what Red ordered- he knew it, he remembered it, and now he kept repeating it, while the scene played again in his head. The neck, not the head. Harley must've heard- everyone else did. So why the hell didn't he listen? Red pondered the question grimly as he walked with Green to the dead drake- the charizard.

Much as he would've liked to simply write it off as a loss, Red couldn't help but be shaken, seeing as how Harley's was the first death Red had actually witnessed. It didn't bother him in the way that he'd previously feared it would; he didn't freeze, he didn't panic, and he didn't get himself killed, either. The only thing Red felt, now that the anger had subdued with the fall of the char-kin, was pensive, much like most people saw him as, anyway. He kept trying to figure out, in the minutes before he would tell Green what had happened, _why_ Harley died. But Red had no idea. Why didn't he listen? Was he stupid, or hard of hearing? Was he really so arrogant as to disobey the order, or had the dragon moved so that striking its head was imminent, and thus, entirely accidental? Or did Red just fail as a leader and a warrior? Every guild member, even the few who stayed back in Viridian City, had attended the brief prior to the mission. Before that, there was training every day, and even many of the resources for studying, through which Red, Green, and Leaf had learned were always available in the guild's library. Taking all that in to account, Red still thought on the cause behind Harley's fatal error, and Green began speaking before having Red's attention.

"Man… man, I… I really can't believe this. Dude, this is incredible!" He raved, Red slowly looking towards him. "You guys are the best. Man, you guys _actually_ did it! Hahaha! This is a great day!" He stepped in close to the charizard's skull and stooped down, a wicked smile on his face. With a sinister voice, he chided the slump on the ground.

"You jackass. Did you really think we wouldn't get you? You thought you could just come here and fuck with us? _Scare_ us? _Hunt us_? Nah. Nope, that's not how this game works… haha- now you know, and so will every other pokemon. We are not to be trifled with!" Green smiled triumphantly as he rose to his feet; he turned to Red, who was just gazing thoughtfully at the unrecognizable corpse-mess of Harley a few yards away, though Green didn't see that.

"And you! I saw it- just now- an _arrow_ to eye! To the damned **eye**! How in the hell did your guys pull that off? Was it Tristan? I bet- still trying to 'wow' Portia into asking him out," he laughed, still fully engaged in his monologue, "Ah, but I bet that _hurt_. Must've crippled the thing good. Once you had that, move swift enough and you'd probably kill it right then. You bastard- is that what happened? Haha, you never did fight fair- always going for the weak spot. I guess you had little choice with this guy, though," Green concluded merrily. After one final laugh, he looked expectantly at Red, who was still dour. With a long, humored sigh, he walked over to Red and slung his arm over his shoulder, pulling him close. Red probably would've twisted the arm of any other man who did this, but with Green, he simply let out a sigh of his own and looked the guild master in the eye.

"…I had a casualty," Red confessed.

It took a full 10 seconds for Green's smile to fade, before he said, in a simply confused manner, "What?"

"My guy, Harley, died. The charizard... look, I told him to hit the neck, and- despite everything- he went for the skull. That's when, you know, it got him..." It wasn't often that Red was timid, but that's how he came off now, which Green couldn't help but notice before he fully-comprehended the tragedy behind the day's triumph.

"So, we- that kid- wha?- he..." Green just shook his head, upset. "No- no, no, no, no, no! **Dammit**, man. Ugh. We trained for so frickin' long for stuff like this! I mean, aw, dammit, Red. What did we say before we came out here? Huh?" He drew close to Red, a stern look in his eye. "No one else was going to die- right? Isn't that what we said? **Answer me**!"

Indignantly, Red defended himself, angry at Green's suddenly harsh tone.

"Hey, don't _patronize _me. This isn't on me! I did everything I could for that guy, and he threw his life away like a fucking doofus! Ok? I told him, 'Strike the neck,' -alright?- '_Strike the neck_,' **that's** what I said! He didn't listen, and now he's dead, and I damn-near killed that thing on my own. Ok?! So don't put this on _me_; don't come at _me_, like I just **let** him die- there was nothing I could do!"

"Oh, save that bullshit! What do you mean, 'It's not on you?' Of course it's on you- you're **s****quad leader**! What the hell do you think that means? It's _responsibility_, jackass! You're squad leader because I trust you to lead- not just because you're my friend, not just because you can fight- because you _lead_! Or don't you know that? Don't you know anything?! Or do you just not care?"

"_Seriously_?!" Red waved him off angrily and he and Green went back and forth, talking over each other for several moments. Dust flew softly in the air, and the squads looked on quietly from a distance as the two best friends clashed. Tristan and Portia were holding each other, talking to the just-approaching members of Squad 1, with a still whimpering Shane and an unconscious Mecca laying down. Green had seen the injuries of the members of Squad 2, but believed everyone would live, not knowing Shane's condition was as bad as it was. The huge corpse laid there on the ground beside the guild's master and lieutenant- intimidating even in death- as if to oversee their argument. Finally, Green just groaned and grabbed Red firmly by the shoulders, looking him squarely in the eyes. Red looked back at him defiantly, but he also went silent.

"Red. You're my best friend. Ok? So, just... _listen_: I'm not trying to say** his** death was **your** fault- that's not what I'm saying. I'm saying that you are **responsible** for your people. You tried your best to direct him, and he couldn't follow," Green's voice was steady, but still insistent, "So you should've retreated. Fallen back and taken a more tactical approach, or at least had him do something else. This wasn't worth losing one of our people, man. We're out here to _save_ people- that's why we do whatever it takes to keep everyone alive. We're not soldiers, fighting to the death, we're _guardians_, and the less people we have to help, the less help we are, man- you gotta realize that," he finished.

"I know that!" Red began, "I know that. Look, the situation did not allow for a retreat, Green. This thing is exactly like we've seen and read- it doesn't let up. He- Harley- slipped up in what was supposed to be a crippling blow; he fell, and that thing made sure he didn't get back up. Now, don't tell me that you think I would not have pulled back if I could. There's no way I'd let anyone die for a victory that I could get at anytime. I mean, at least... _fuck_\- at least, if it wasn't too late by then, anyway." Red exhaled sourly, and Green asked him what he meant.

"After Harley died, I... I went solo. I should've regrouped then and made a strategic retreat, or something, but I didn't. Because of that, Shane's in critical condition; I mean, it'll be weeks, at least, before he could even think about fighting again. He might quit, actually..." At this, Green admitted his confusion, and Red gave him the full report of what happened, from the time that the charizard was summoned by its kin, to when it was defeated.

"Ah, shit... well, yeah, I guess you wouldn't have been able to help that too much- Harley, I mean. And Shane... Tristan said he _ran_?" Red nodded in response. "Well, then he took that risk on his own. Should've ran to the side, if anything," Green yielded. He looked at Red, who was looking at the sky soberly, hands loosely on his hips. They were still wearing the brownish-orange fire-retardant suits, but where Green's suit was torn, frayed, or otherwise damaged, Red's seemed like it was just as good as when he'd put it on earlier, which must've meant that he didn't get seriously hit at any point during the fight.

Red's black hair fluffed with the wind, his mask off since the threat of fire had been quelled. His crimson eyes flit meagerly as he quietly gazed into the afternoon sky, still relatively cloudy, but no longer rainy at all, and his slim jaw was tight. Like most young people in Kanto, both he and Green kept their faces clean-shaven, but neither one of them got into the 'unique hair' trend the plagued even older people. Red's silky hair was somewhat unkempt, but clean, and it fell naturally into a sleek and loose style- fitting with the hat he normally wore- whereas Green's longer hair was in combed into obnoxious spikes, a popular style from the Hoenn region. With a sudden smile, Green once more took Red under his arm, and Red did the same, as the two began to walk back towards their teammates.

"Listen, I'm sorry; how about we get some drinks back in Viridian, huh? Let me make it up to you," Green offered.

"...Ok, but you know I only like the expensive stuff!" Red smiled.

"Yes, yes, you're a very classy date- only the best f-" Green started to tease. In the middle of speaking, however, he was interrupted by an explosion to the north. Quickly looking around to see if everyone was accounted for, Green remembered that it was only his squad and Red's here- Squad 3 was still out, in the vicinity of the explosion he'd just heard. He didn't waste any time.

"Hey, four people that can move and fight- let's go!" Green barked. His squad gathered to him, since all of Red's people were at least wounded. Only a single person from Squad 1- Desmond- stayed behind with the rest. They all gathered into a single grouping of six, put on any gear they'd removed, and ran off to investigate the event.

_Leaf_, Green thought nervously, _you better be ok!_ It was a long run to Squad 3's location, just as it had been with getting to Squad 2's, for him. He wondered if Leaf would have even heard the recall horn Red blew earlier; he barely heard it himself, even though he wasn't fighting or talking during its sounding. Silently, Green cursed his search plans, and wished that he'd kept everyone closer together. As if to speak to this, Red voiced his own frustration.

"Argh, I never realized how long this beach was!" Like-minded comments came from the others in the group, spurring Red and Green to run faster. But they were still about two miles away- near twenty minutes of running, for their speed.

Thick black smoke was already rising portentously over the area, but a loud, fierce roar announced something Green had been wondering about, yet nearly stopped Red in his tracks. Draped in a cloak of black fume, an orange dragon burst majestically from the dark cloud, flying straight from the area and back towards the sea. Fire blew from the mouth of the charizard as it soared, most likely back to the Orange Islands, and Red glared at the creature, vowing internally to hunt the thing no matter where it flew if anything had happened to Leaf. Looking back to where he was running, he still couldn't see the source of the attack. Only an inky plume of burning smoke lifting his fear into the sky.

Almost two miles away, in a large, old, and burning cavern, Leaf and her team- Squad 3- crawled somewhat swiftly from the depths they'd been investigating. Dirty, tired, and only a little pissed-off, Leaf and her crew had miraculously managed to survive two very bad situations, and were nearing full-survival of a third. She bitterly imagined the other squads sitting around, laughing and drinking while she pulled herself along the ground, thick smoke filling the air and funneling slowly out of the tunnels. In the dark of the smoke, she couldn't see and barely remembered her way out. Gratefully, she thought back to the designing phase of ordering the gear she and the guild currently wore, and was glad she demanded a basic respirator be implemented into the mask. It was more expensive to create and didn't completely protect from smoke and chemical agents, but when laying on the ground and exerting minimal energy to move, at least shallow breathing was possible.

A relatively uneventful hunt became a near-suicide mission when an unexpected influx of charmander and charmeleon rushed into the cavern Squad 3 was in. Given how hesitant the char-kin were to attack, she didn't think it was an ambush, but in the tight, hot corridors of the cavern, it may as well have been. Driven back to an open area, she thought she'd finally get the advantage, when she practically stumbled into a matron's nest. A _charizard _matron's nest. Once again, the creatures were just as surprised to see her as she was, them. Ten fire-spawn blocked her only sensible exit and another fifteen moved to prevent her from handling the situation properly, one of those fifteen being a charizard. She swallowed her fear and pressed to the left wall towards another exit, her squad carefully following her every move. Char-kin pressed them to leave, releasing small fireballs and gouts without getting too close or even aiming carefully, and the charizard itself mostly just watched and growled. Surprisingly, Leaf didn't have to fight her way out. The char-kin seemed to want her gone as quickly and peacefully as possible, and she was eager to oblige them in such a dire situation. Looking around as she carefully stepped closer and closer to an opening, she realized it was mostly charmanders and unhatched eggs around the charizard. Of course the mother wouldn't want to risk harm to her children, Leaf thought. Still, she and the rest of the guild had already killed plenty- it must have known that. Would the charizard simply wait and take the fight elsewhere, or what? The creatures were too aggressive to only want to be left alone, especially after an assault like the one she'd delivered. So what was going on?

Leaf coughed abruptly, stopping her crawling and her reflection on how she got into the smoky mess. She refocused on her path after a few seconds, heat blazing overhead in the ridiculous smog. It showed no signs of thinning, though it had to be doing so. Behind her, the five other members of Squad 2 were quietly filing along. Leaf felt terrible that she'd let her squad be put into such a dire circumstance, but relieved that they were at least capable of handling it. Annoyed at her situation, she considered what another squad would have done, as each squad was composed in a balanced, yet strategic way.

Her squad specialized in reconnaissance and infiltration. Analyzing movements, infiltrating nests or habitats, and quietly dispatching enemies was her preferred method of mission completion, and her squad was composed of like-minded guild members. In larger battles, she would circumnavigate the battlefield, picking off enemies from a distance, and every single member of Leaf's team was at least trained in archery. Squad 2 excelled in maneuver and guerrilla tactics- which basically meant they moved quickly from place to place, hitting their enemies in conspicuous and critical ways, either to attract and subdue weaker enemies or to lower defenses until they easily could swoop in for a killing blow. Squad 1 led the charge on the front line. Obvious and powerful, Green and his guys went for a straight challenge with little-to-no secrecy or deception in his tactics, except for the occasional reliance on the other squads for cover, to avoid being overwhelmed without having to fall back. It was all about power and domination, or shock and awe for them; killing every enemy, or beating a few so badly that the rest would run. And surprisingly, they were good at it.

When the three of them were still kids- Leaf, Green, and Red- they practiced and perfected their roles in nearly every battle, be it against one pokemon or several. She would go first, stealthily, get behind the enemy, and engage from a remote front, while Green attacked directly. Red would exercise constant mobility, aiming for critical locations not covered by Leaf, which directly benefited Green's assault. The trio had learned about combat operations and strategy from one of Dr. Woods' hundreds of books, all of which they were more than welcome to.

With an irritated sigh, Leaf refused to conclude that any one squad was better than the others, and instead determined that she must've had the greatest chance of surviving simply because she was the most careful. Any other group would have likely engaged the char-kin and subsequently...

Belatedly, and not coincidentally following another cough, Leaf realized that she'd gotten side-tracked again. She hated the heat, and blamed it for her terrible concentration. At the same time, she was starting to feel a little light-headed, and realized that she needed to get fresh air as soon as possible. She owed it to her squad to get out of the black caverns and live to fight another day; Leaf dedicated herself to inching forward all the faster, remembering with some effort that the curve of the path she was currently on mirrored the one she'd come in forty minutes ago. By her calculation, it would only take another fifteen minutes or so of crawling to get out, as she recalled the way she initially got to where she was now. Smiling to herself, she noted that neither Red or Green would've remembered details like that, and willfully focused on the path, smoke like tangible death literally just overhead.

12 minutes later, and just as she predicted, Leaf pulled herself out of the caverns onto a dirty beach full of rocks and shrubs. It wasn't really the beach- there wasn't even any sand there- but it was close enough to the water that everyone called it that, and even so, she was nearly thirty minutes away from the actual ocean. Thinking about the ocean made Leaf long for a cool bath as she eagerly, yet carefully, rose to her feet, far enough away from the billowing smoke to stand. She glanced around once to ensure the safety of the scene, then hurriedly pulled off her mask, nearly falling over for being so light-headed. As her squad joined her in a circle, they all ripped off their masks, coughing and hacking as they hurried to inhale fresh oxygen once more. After a full-minute of just breathing, one of the group- Oliver- started laughing. The others joined him in a moment, questioningly, and he explained at the look on everyone's face.

"Sorry, sorry, it's just- I really didn't think we were going to make it back there. And, when I joined up with the guild," he panted, a smile still on his adolescent face, "My ma actually told me that whenever there was a chance I was going to die, not to eat or drink beforehand. I asked her, you know, 'What are you talking about?', and she just said, 'You'll see!' Haha, man, now I know what she meant- I'm just glad I could hold it!" He laughed as he ran into a thick brush, and the whole squad groaned humorously upon hearing his relieved sighs.

Everyone laughed heartily as they exchanged fears and presumptions about how their situation would end. Leaf examined her team as they chatted; outfits were torn, cut, and blackened, and a there were a couple injuries. They looked completely different from when they'd arrived. A few of them, including her, had dropped their weapons in the explosion. She still had her small swords, but that was her favorite bow, she thought with a pout. Still, she was really just glad that everyone was still alive. Looking at the huge smoke cloud, she grabbed the recall horn from her squad mate, Salvatore, and gave a long call. When she gave it back, her squad was looking at her bemusedly.

"Just in case they don't know," Leaf explained with an innocent tone, bringing everyone to laughter once more.

Five more minutes passed before the rescue team showed up. Red, Green, and most of Squad 1, arrived with heavy breathing, supposedly ready to leap into the still-smoking caves and make a daring rescue. Leaf smiled at their naive bravery as she and her team happily walked towards them.

The moment Red saw Leaf, he ran to her, all wide-eyed, along with Green. The three embraced each other in a group hug, silent yet clearly over-joyed. Red held Leaf close, and Green held both of them from the side. Green and Red let go after several seconds, conspicuously checking Leaf to make sure she was ok, until she firmly said as much.

"Man, you idiots had me worried!" Green fumed. "What in all hell happened?! We heard an explosion and saw _another_ damn charizard flying away... we thought you- uh, well, it looked bad," Green explained, frustrated and indignant. Red just looked at Leaf expectantly, waiting, as well, for an explanation.

Leaf took a big breath and sighed flippantly. "Well, it started with us investigating these caves around here, right? Then we came to this one, and started investigating it, too. Well, imagine our surprise when, as we're poking around, a bunch of pokemon rush in all hurried-like, even though we already cleared the area outside; we were disorganized, and they ended up pushing us back, pretty much into a charizard's nest. It was ok, though, since they weren't really attacking us, so much as just 'encouraging' us to get out. Or so we thought. Well, they pushed us back into what I figured must've been an alternate exit," Leaf detailed, suddenly adopting a serious look and clearing her throat, "But it was a **trap**. We started running down the cave path, trying to find the exit, but all we found was another open-space within the cavern. One filled with a bunch of koffing and weezing, and enough gas to blow us all sky-high. I'm guessing from then, the charizard had the caves evacuated and then released the huge-ass fireball we saw that ignited the gas, which caused the explosion and nearly killed us all. If it weren't for some damn-convenient cover and these suits, we'd probably be dead. The air filters were an invaluable addition, by the way- glad _I_ thought of it," she said pointedly.

"Koffing and weezing- the _pokemon_? I thought those sacks of poison stuck to the cities," Sarah, one of Squad 1's members, said.

"Usually that's where we hear about them, but they're attracted to heat, too. I guess it's possible that a few might've come to the caves in response to the heat brought by the charizard's nest," Red deduced, "But still, it isn't so hot that they'd just be wandering around this area in the first place; they don't normally make the flight across the ocean, even if they are common in the Orange Islands." Red couldn't make any sense of it as he tried to figure out what the hell had caused Leaf to come into so much danger. "Maybe there was another entrance- somewhere else, where they could wander in more sensibly."

"By the way," Salvatore of Squad 3 said, "Did you say you encountered another charizard?"

"Yeah, Squad 2 did, only about fifteen minutes before we saw that other one flying away from the explosion here. Ah, I wish we could've brought it down! I wanna fight, too..." Squad 1's Marshall pouted.

"_Yeah_, _yeah_, there definitely shouldn't have been any floating explosives around, and we all wondered if there would be more than one charizard, but we can worry about all that later," Green irately decided. "For now, I think we've done alright securing the area. There's not a damn char-thing in sight. Let's just get back to Pallet Town, tonight, and we'll head for Viridian, tomorrow. We got wounded that need attention." He muttered to himself quietly as he turned around, "Damn, there's too much going on!"

"Yeah," Leaf agreed with a weary smile, "I'm beyond tired. Plus, it'll be good to get some home-cooked food again!" The other guild members cheered warmly at a job well-done, looking forward to Pallet Town's hearty, though modest, cooking.

As the squads began heading back to the site of the dead charizard where the others were, chatting and laughing, an annoyed Red looked around, upset at all the good cheer, until a sideways glance from Green made him realize- the others probably didn't know about the casualty, yet. Thinking back, he thought that he was speaking so loudly at the time, but his argument with Green was somewhat hushed. The others only knew they were arguing, but not about what. If Tristan and Portia didn't say anything... well, it's not like most people payed attention to Harley, anyway, Red guiltily acknowledged. All that meant to Red was that he'd just have to ruin everyone's mood later. He checked back curiously on Squad 3: they were banged-up and bruised, but still alive- each of them. Red couldn't help but gaze at the dirt, crestfallen and reminded once more of his feelings of incompetence and failure, despite knowing the inherent desperation his situation had bore. He was quiet for another ten minutes, taking no part in the chat flowing through the group, and even failing to notice the increasingly obvious peeks Leaf had been sneaking at him; he was staring, then, over the ocean, towards the Orange Islands, which were only just visible from the beach.

Unexpectedly, Leaf went over to Red and grabbed his arm, pulling him forward and out of his head, since he had meandered to the back of the group.

"What's the matter with you? Always so damn _dour_\- aren't you happy about the charizard?" She asked playfully.

"Ah... just wondering about the purpose behind it all. You know, if it was always _meant to be_ like this, God's plans, and all that," he casually mimicked, referring to a conversation they'd had years ago. Leaf was wondering about the possibility of a deity desiring conflict between men and pokemon. Red told her that anything sentient could probably be considered as some type of pokemon, including 'God'.

"Oh, you're a thinking man now, huh? I guess you evolved." The two of them laughed softly, both of their hearts too heavy for the usual joking. After a moment, Leaf bit her lip guiltily; clutching Red tighter, she said soberly, "You can say it, if you want."

"What?" He said with a small blush, thinking she was referring to their interlocking arms.

"What I would say to you. That I... I was reckless, that I should have been more careful- that I should've known it was trap, or- or that I almost got everyone killed, or..." she exhaled somberly, realizing she was just echoing her own thoughts to him.

"...No. I'm the one who should hear that, not say it," Red admitted. Upon the inevitable 'What do you mean?', he took a deep breath, cleared his throat to catch everyone's attention, and confessed loud enough for everyone to hear, "Harley died, against the charizard. My squad mate was killed... and it's **my** fault." Everyone stopped walking.

Leaf looked at Red studiously, as if she could determine how exactly she felt by looking at him. Red's face was plain and guilty; his red eyes gazed honestly into her blue, and her small mouth fell a bit agape as his words sunk in. A few seconds later, the entire group was buzzing quietly at the news. Green only stared sadly from his position at the head of the pack. Questions and comments pulled themselves into the air, with everyone expecting another argument. Expecting Leaf to scold Red like they'd all seen her do before- to tell him that he was careless, arrogant, or selfish; that he was still just a man, and nothing more, or to at least lecture him on the principles of operational command, like Green had. They expected her to be the humility and caution that Red so often lacked. But instead, Leaf didn't say a word; all she did was take Red by his slim torso and hold him, like she had also done so many times before, burying her soft face firmly in his neck, and she didn't let him go until long after he did the same. His thin, tight lips pressed gently against her ear, as he whispered a thousand apologies.


	4. So Why Don't You Run Away

_Chapter 3 - "So Why Don't You Run Away"_

* * *

It was starting to rain again, there at the grassy south-western tip of Kanto. The spring was always wet since Pallet Town was only 10 miles from the southern waters. Everyone in the small community was inside, warming themselves by their hearths or furnaces, basking in good company and cheer. It was around 7 PM, the beginning of the spring evening, and the working day was done for most everyone except Scarlet, the owner of Pallet Town's only bar and restaurant. A sizable crowd amassed in the relatively small dining locale, each eager to hear of the victory of the 'Pokehunters'- the informal moniker of the guild, which was forced into taking a more official-sounding name upon its creation- the 'Western Kanto Pokemon Elimination and Control Agency'. As the rain poured outside, thunder booming occasionally, a guild master told the story of his ferocious battle.

Green was at the center of an impromptu stage, delivering a splendid show for the excited patrons as they nipped their dinner and sipped their ale. He gave a report of a dangerous clash, the story of the guild facing down two charizards and dozens of their spawn. The crowd 'ooh-ed' and 'ahh-ed' at his every sentence, and he proved himself quite the actor.

His story was, of course, untrue. The real tale was rather uninteresting, except for a few parts which didn't exactly pan-out well. The guild chose to excite the weary, wondering citizens of Pallet Town rather than relay the death and serious injury that had actually occurred, along with all the uneventful hunting on Squad 1's part. Regardless of losses suffered, Green performed marvelously, pulling every citizen closer from their seats with bated breath, until he sent them back with their laughter.

Despite the joy it brought, Red was uninterested in the story. He sat, instead, at the far seat on the bar table, looking out a window and into the rain while the presentation went on. His mother, Scarlet, came to him with a proud smile on her lips and fresh food in her hands. Next to her was Leaf, wearing an apologetic mask. She'd tried to distract Scarlet for as long as possible, to give Red a chance to compose himself; as good as he may have been at deceptive combat, he was always terrible at tricking his mother.

"Red, you should be eating, honey. You've had an exciting day," she beamed, "and it's time for the best part!"

"Uh, thanks, Mom," he said, taking the food with a sigh. He'd hoped she would let him alone for the evening, but knew well that it would never happen.

"So, Green's playing this up pretty well, but here you are, moping-" she looked Red up-and-down in a playfully suspicious way- "what really happened?"

Red looked at her despondently for a moment, and then at Leaf, who just shrugged her shoulders helplessly. He turned back to the rain, and took a deep breath, swallowing his shame. He knew she'd find out eventually, and there was no way he'd get away with lying, even this once. He turned back to her, trying to look as professional as possible.

"We lost someone- a rookie, who was in over his head," Red said plainly.

Scarlet just looked at him, in the terribly slowed manner that everyone so far had, realization classically dawning upon her. Was it really so hard to believe that someone could have died? It was a charizard- a delta-class pokemon, meaning it posed a direct and imminent threat to human life. So why did everyone gape at Red, as if they couldn't believe it? It only killed him all the more.

"How? Oh, no- no, I'm sorry, that's obvious," she breathed nervously, "oh my god, Red- baby- I'm so sorry." Scarlet put her arms around Red and hugged him in the concerned, motherly manner that always embarrassed him a little. Leaf modestly looked into the rain while sitting behind Scarlet, her cerulean eyes abruptly capturing a lightning bolt. Red remembered how he'd done this same thing just that morning upon arriving in Pallet Town. They mourned Tobias, then, and now, they mourned another. He gave his mother the hug-ending pat on the back with a troubled sigh.

"It's ok, Mom. We were... prepared, I guess. I mean, there's always a chance that something will go wrong," Red tried to explain, "so, we'll swallow it and keep moving."

"'_Swallow it and keep moving', _huh?" Scarlet huffed doubtfully, sensitivity turning to willfulness. "Some kid dies and you're just going to keep moving? Wasn't he one of your friends?" Red scowled in response, as she persisted. "You know I never liked the idea of you doing this- moving to Viridian City, fighting all these monsters, risking your life for something so... so ridiculous!"

"What's ridiculous about keeping people safe?" Red questioned.

"You're a _chi_\- ...you are my son. It's **my** job to keep **you** safe, to worry about you," she rationalized, "and you being a- a _soldier_ prevents that."

"I'm not a _kid_ anymore, Mom- I don't need to be coddled," Red insisted. He tried to keep his voice down, as Green continued to draw-out his performance. The audience was still listening intently, but he didn't want to risk someone figuring out things had gone worse than they'd all been told.

Scarlet sighed, not wanting to fight. "I know. I know you're not a kid. But you're still _my_ kid," she smiled compassionately, "I'm always gonna worry and hassle you- like it or not." She, too, looked to the rain. "It's just... it seems like it was just yesterday that you _were_ a kid, talking about going to the city, being some kind of pokemon-hunter. I thought it was just phase, or a pipe-dream. But, you started training, fighting, saving money, and now here you are: a real _warrior_..."

"What we do has to be done, Mom, you know that- you know **why**." He hugged his mother firmly, trying his best to seem strong and determined, but he knew the truth was always there, waiting behind the bravado; there was always a chance that he'd end up like so many others.

"I guess so, hon," she conceded. They quietly held their hug for a few more seconds, Scarlet not wanting to make any more of a scene. They'd already been through this, after all. The day that Red initially left Pallet Town was similar, except it didn't end with a reassuring hug, but with a fuming separation.

Leaf sat quietly, listening to the family conversation. She'd always been like a daughter to Scarlet, since she and Red were so close, but in moments like this, she couldn't help but feel inappropriate- like she didn't belong. Absentmindedly, Leaf gave a brief smile as the older woman left to go tend to patrons heartily calling for more ale. When Scarlet had gone, Leaf sat closer to Red.

"Sorry," she apologized.

Red just put his left arm around Leaf, pulling her in. "Don't be; I knew I'd have to tell her, and I knew she'd react like this." He still sounded sad. The two sat there humbly; Leaf put her arm around Red's waist, and he put his free hand on top of hers, unconsciously making the two seem very much like an item to the people some feet behind them. Whispers and adoring looks captured the room, but neither of them noticed. They were both looking at an old picture. A much younger Red and Leaf, along with Green, Scarlet, and Dr. Woods, smiled halfheartedly at their, now older, counterparts; they stood, frozen and embracing, proudly on the wall in a gold frame- a reminder of easily-forgotten times.

"Haha," Leaf laughed, "I hated that day. It was so hot, and my head was itchy and my back was all sweaty."

"Same here!" Red agreed. "Why did we have to take a stupid picture outside? It wasn't even just the picture- we were already outside, all day!"

"Right? Not like a little air-conditioning ruins a photo!" The two of them laughed and reminisced on the event from years ago. It was a fond memory, despite how much they disliked it at the time. The two continued to chat while Green fabulously wrapped-up his story, noticing the attention his best friend and his cousin were garnering.

_Those two idiots_; Green thought teasingly._ How do you just **not** know you're a couple?_ He began to walk towards them as the crowd applauded and cheered at his triumph, having closed his monologue. Even the other guild members who'd stayed to participate in the good cheer were applauding, probably because they, too, would rather hear about the exciting ideal that the night was supposed to become, rather than the less-than-satisfactory reality.

Townsfolk patted Green on the back for a job-well-done, and Scarlet gave him a congratulatory hug, everyone talked excitedly amongst themselves and to the other guild members, giving Green, Leaf, and Red some breathing room. Green picked up a drink as he stepped behind the bar table so that he'd be on the opposite side of Leaf and Red, and decided to blow away the romantic air, just for kicks.

"Weeeelll," Green yawned loudly, "that was quite the story, I think." He purposely positioned himself right between them, and Red and Leaf quickly broke their embrace at his 'sudden' appearance. "Oh man," he gaped at them with mock-surprise, "I'm not interrupting, am I?"

Leaf caught-on and gave Green a disapproving look, but Red was so embarrassed that he just shook his head, saying hurriedly, "No, no, not at all. Nothing, we, uh- we weren't talking about anything." Green only laughed at the difference in their reactions, which he expected.

"Uh-huh, whatever," Green toyed, "but the real question is: what did you think of my performance? I used to think about being an actor, you know."

"Eh, it was alright-" Leaf said, "_just_ alright." At a surprised look from Green, she elaborated, "Well, who ordered all that ham? And you could feed the whole town with so much cheese!"

"Aha. Aha ha ha. Very funny; what a critique! Well, you know what? You go ahead and make your jokes, but they loved me out there- I felt the buffet of their cheers like wind from the sea!"

"What? What an odd comparison," Red responded.

"No, he's just saying it was wet. Were they spitting? And you _liked_ it?" Leaf joked.

"Oh, so you're into that stuff, huh? Do you like to get peed on, too, or just spit?" Red added.

"Alright, you two just stop. Just _quit_. This is going in a terrible direction, and I'm **not** comfortable with it. Ya jerks!"

All three of them burst-out laughing after a second's pause, joining the crowd in merriment and cheer for the evening. The room was buzzing with smiles and giggling, all from grand tales, fond memories, and of course, strong drinks. Warmth locked into everyone's bones as the cold rain continued to fall, leaving many with the choice of staying in the warm, joyous bar, or going out into the dark and shivering rain. Considering that Scarlet had also announced drinks would be served at half the usual price for the whole night, scarcely anyone left. No one blamed anyone for passing out right on the round tables set up every where. It was a night of pure celebration- common in the small hamlet that was Pallet Town, but the party only got livelier when the local celebrity arrived, exhaling energetically into his rain-exposed hands.

Dr. Woods- an incredibly wealthy scientific genius, famed all across the world for his talents and developments in not only human psychology and physiology, but those of pokemon, as well. Most of the humble townsfolk didn't know what exactly the doctor was famous for, aside from the broad topic of "science", but they respected and revered him all the same, and he became the pride of Pallet Town. While most of his huge complex was closed to the general public, the studies of his laboratory and his academic forums attracted many hopefuls and experts in 'poke-science', as it was called. His library was near Scarlet's restaurant, and remained open every day, becoming a popular hangout for the townsfolk, including Red, Green, and Leaf in their youth- ultimately enabling them to became the fighters they did. Even aside from that, he was largely responsible for the guild's creation, since he provided much of the initial funding and the building they were based in. His understanding of pokemon physiology and connection to scientists eager to explore their talents was what allowed them to make the innovative, cost-effective fire-resistant suits from the hide of char-kin. When discussing other potential uses and possibilities, the scientists believed the could even fashion weapons from the tails of the char-kin, an exciting possibility to Green, who was Dr. Woods' ambitious nephew, meant to discuss with the doctor, who shook hands and exchanged hearty greetings, as he made his way to his only non-academic students.

"Uncle!" Leaf exclaimed. "I was hoping you'd come out," she said as she embraced him, before pulling away from his rain-chilled coat with a small yelp.

"Good to see you, Unc'!" Green gave Dr. Woods a cheerful side hug, whereas Red hugged him just as happily on the opposite side.

"Good to see you all, too! And of course I had to come see my kids on their victory day!" The scientist cheered loudly, encouraging enthusiastic feedback from the room. Everyone knew the relationship between Dr. Woods, Green, Leaf, Red, and Scarlet, who'd been a family, for all intents and purposes.

Green's parents were always abroad, studying pokemon archaeology and ancient cultures. Upon complaining about his boredom at age seven, his parents let him spend a summer with his Uncle in Pallet Town, where he then wished to stay permanently, much to his parents' shock. Throughout his childhood, Green maintained somewhat-regular contact with his ever-adventurous parents while he was tended to by the best maids and servants, as the doctor himself was far too busy to actively raise a child. Leaf's situation, however, was not in her control.

At the age of six, Leaf's parents, who were wealthy officials in the Kanto Regional Government, tragically died in a house fire. She was transported from her ruined estate in Vermillion City to peaceful Pallet Town, where she was taken-in by her kind-hearted uncle, who was already adjusting himself to a more parental lifestyle after having Green for a year- though he remained incredibly busy. There, she was introduced to her then-snobby cousin, Green, who was eight at the time, and his seven-year-old friend, Red- the only other kid of their age in town.

Red, at the time, was relatively outgoing and cheerful, words hardly anyone would use to describe him currently. Though he and Green clashed often, they were best friends, and Leaf's arrival eventually made the three into a tight-knit trio, bound even closer by the loving, hard-charging Scarlet, who ended up treating each of the kids like her own, since they spent so much time together. After a few years that they'd all known each other, Red's father, Carmine, went out on a business trip to Celadon City. He was supposed to be gone for only two weeks, but he never came back at all- he was reportedly attacked and killed by wild pokemon, most likely a pack of scythor and scizor, the policeman said, judging from the way Carmine and his caravan were 'hacked apart'. It was a destroyed Scarlet who told the kids, each of whom loved the tough, yet jovial, restaurant-owner. They all lamented his death, but Red, who often wanted go traveling with his father, was never the same. He became quiet, withdrawn, and deeply resentful of all pokemon who threatened human life. Carmine's death was the reason Green decided to start the guild, having read of a similar force that was hired by the government to hunt a dangerous dragon that had attacked someone near Fuchsia City. When he brought the idea to his best friend, Red signed on completely, as did Leaf eventually, though she was much more hesitant, at first.

It was these things that made the three young adults who they were; they all grew up together, experiencing similar celebrations and tragedies, and each of them looked at Scarlet and Dr. Woods as family. The five of them all talked on into the night, drinking and reminiscing, even once most everyone else was either passed out or gone. The other guild members had all set up at the local hotel, eager to get to sleep after the day's tiring hunt, free-of-charge. Green asked his uncle about the possibility of weapon-crafting from the dead char-kin, to which Dr. Wood's replied that it would be difficult, but not at all impossible.

"So, how soon could it be done?" Leaf inquired. "The suits alone took a month."

"That was because you wanted thirty of them; making them all was the longest part of the process. This, however, would be a far more careful situation. The research, the planning, the actual **crafting**\- it will be much more meticulous than simply making outfits out of charmander skin. I'd say it could take anywhere from 30 to 150 days, and that's if the researchers don't ruin any of the supply in their forging," Dr. Wood's tentatively explained. He was glad to be able to give his students the chance to make names for themselves by working on projects like these, but it had been attempted before, and not always unsuccessfully. In exchange for such an opportunity, he would demand perfection from them. Dr. Woods was kind, but he had no intention of tarnishing his record by delivering mediocre products- even worse, should a broken weapon from him be the cause of anyone's death. He always demanded the best, for in both science and battle, mistakes could often be damning.

"150 days?! That's..." Green counted silently while everyone looked at him comically.

"5 months, dear. 5 months," Scarlet answered, patting Green on the back, as he donned his signature scowl and crossed his arms.

"But that's all just a possible time span. It probably won't take that long, as I'm sure the team will be working night and day," the doctor further clarified.

"That's good. This is going to be incredible," Red began, "but we have to tell them what we want, right? I mean, what kind of weapons and the measurements for them?"

"Yes, I'll take down the information before we part in the morning. Your guild is heading back to Viridian City tomorrow, yes?"

"Yeah, we're leaving tomorrow afternoon. Do you want us to bring the charizard up here?"

"No, no need. I'm sure the fresh students will want a look at it without it's being disturbed. Well, anymore so than it already is," Dr. Woods laughed. "Most of the prospects I've got here don't have charizards frequent their home areas, as we do in Pallet Town, so it'll be exceptionally interesting for them. In addition, we should be able to use the charizard family's hide to repair or replace any damaged outfit you all may have, though again, it will take some time."

The five of them carried on chatting for an hour more before turning in to bed, knowing that waking would be difficult the next morning, as it was already a few hours into the next morning. The two adults stayed behind to talk a bit, while Red, Green, and Leaf shambled up the stairs to the large room where all three of them had so often stayed during their childhood. Their beds were still in place and clean, as Scarlet figured they would want to sleep in their old room. They pulled off their charmander-hide outfits and readied themselves for the shower while, below them, Scarlet and Dr. Woods conversed.

"So- I should tell you, their day wasn't all sunshine and glory," Scarlet began.

"I imagine not, given the clouds and rain we've had all day," the doctor joked.

"I'm serious. Apparently, one of their club members died, fighting those things, and few others were badly hurt," she insisted.

"I know, Scarlet- I am the doctor, after all. They brought their injured to me, and asked if I had any thing that could function as a _casket_. From what I understand, a few of the guild members returned to the beach to collect the slain young man's remains, while everyone was here, putting on a show. I was still overseeing the treatments of the wounded, which is what kept me all evening. A couple were in terrible shape, but my treatments will see them restored quickly enough."

"Oh, so you were in on it, **too**? Hmph. I don't know how I feel about everyone being tricked like this," Red's mother stated.

"It's for the best. No need to take a day that should be happy and make it sad for the sake of acknowledging mistakes. I'm sure they'll give the deceased his proper respects- they just don't want any of us to worry."

"They don't want us to think they can't handle it- they're trying prove that they've got it all under control, but you can't control these monsters! Ugh, I hate this- I really do," she confessed again.

"Well, now, give them a chance. So far, you must admit: they've done fairly well. I don't know if defeating pokemon in open combat will ever be easy, but they've certainly impressed me, I'll tell you." Dr. Woods sighed. "It's the same thing in any war, be it foreign, domestic, urban, or what have you. Any time a force rises to spread chaos and misery, another must rise to challenge it. That's what Kanto did in the Sinnoh Conflict over hundred years ago, that's what police do with criminals everyday, and now it's what our kids are doing against pokemon. You can't say there's no need for it," he reasoned to Scarlet, who was sitting with her head in one hand, body turned slightly towards him.

Dr. Woods was older by nearly fifteen years than Scarlet, and his short chestnut hair had more than a few grey hairs scattered within, while his naturally tanned skin had a few deep-set wrinkles- some from laughter and some from stress. He maintained good posture and an air of intelligence throughout his years, but he was clearly more worn and relaxed than the rich and ambitious genius who arrived in Pallet Town decades ago.

Scarlet, on the other hand, steadily maintained an impressive youthful appearance, for being in her mid-thirties and working so many hours, and her long, deep auburn hair was tied into a simple and loosened ponytail. She often seemed tired beneath her energy, but always kept a slight smile on her face, as if she was always thinking of something mildly interesting, though that was just a trick she learned when young to seem more personable. While she often worked outside, she was naturally pale- a trait she gave to her son. Red also received his crimson eyes from her, while his black hair came from his father. Still, Red and Scarlet bore the same narrow jaw, thin nose, and small, but cute, mouth, overall making them look obviously similar. It was a little known, yet somewhat apparent fact that both Scarlet and Red were named after their eye color. However, while "Scarlet" was a common name, it was Carmine, her deceased husband, who insisted on making it a tradition within the family, and then naming their son 'Red', because he wished that that was what his parents had named him instead of 'Carmine'. Scarlet tried to point out the silliness of naming one's child after the most basic name for a color, but he insisted upon it, and eventually, it grew on her.

As Scarlet wove her fingers through her hair, she sighed and said, "No, I know there's a need for it. I just don't want _my_ son to be the one out there. I guess it's natural to dislike whenever your child puts himself in danger, but... I know that it has to be done. And I honestly am proud! I'm more than proud of him; Leaf and Green, too- they're practically my kids, and I take pride in them. That's why I don't want them to get hurt."

"And that's why you have to _trust_ them, my dear," Dr. Woods smiled.

"Of course, Laurel. I trust them completely- I'm just a mother! I can't help my condition!" Scarlet laughed.

The two of them continued to chat for a time, and at some point, split to get some sleep. During their talk, though, the squad leaders upstairs were readying for bed. They decided to follow their old tradition of 'oldest goes first', so Green and Red were already lying down in the darkened, large room in their old beds while Leaf was showering, having a small dialogue of their own.

"Man," Green said, "I have... **no** idea what to say."

"Well, what can we say? Oh, 'Sorry, your kid's dead. Here's some chocolates, have a nice day!'"

"...should we bring chocolates?"

"Yeah, maybe. I don't wanna seem tacky, though. Can't be too expensive," Red replied.

"Damn sure can't be cheap. And what about compensation?"

"Well, he was only in for, what? Three months? So, the contracts say, "_In the event of your death, your chosen benefactor will be bequeathed fitting compensation, in regards to tenure and cause of death, and-_" blah, blah, some other stuff."

"Alright, so three months- we'll just give them this month and next month's wages, plus a little bonus, and we'll help with the funeral, of course."

"Eh, that sounds fair," Red concurred tiredly. "Harley's parents are pretty wealthy, right? I think we met them before."

"Yeah, they came by the guild one time, and they brought like 20 people, trying to... to show-off their kid, and they asked for tours, and gave us a big donation, and..."

"..." Red was silent.

"This is gonna be hard," Green sighed.

Outside, the rain continued, seemingly blurring the space between reality and the nostalgic comfort of his bed, and for a moment, it all seemed so far away to Red, like it hadn't really happened. Like he was still just a kid living with his mother, and the day was really just a bad dream from which he'd recently awoken. Green bore the tragedy with strength, but that was easier to do when one was not a witness to it. He lied, eyes open, thinking in his bed, while Leaf finally stopped the water of her shower and began to dry off.

Leaf remained in the bathroom even after she'd stepped out of the shower, casually wrapping her long, clean brown hair as she quieted her thoughts. Being in the tunnels earlier was just a hot, albeit dangerous, inconvenience, at the time, but it wasn't until minutes ago that she realized how similar it was to her burning manor, back in Vermillion City. It rained that day, too, but not in time to stop the fires from consuming everything except her and the maid who helped her. It was too long ago for her to cry over it, but she couldn't help but take a moment and remember everything she could about her first home.

The halls, large and filled with art, echoed marvelously; the rooms, lavish and tastefully-decorated, were comfortable yet magnificent; her parents, graceful and prestigious, were educated and well-liked. Images of various people and things, all beyond her grasp, seeped just into view. But they were too far away, and she couldn't see them clearly, or discern between some dreams and memories. She could never remember much, but she was always impressed by that which she did recall, and a smile dawned on her small pink lips. Leaf's tired eyes closed as she wondered how different her life would be if she had been spared that one merciless tragedy. After a moment of ideas and resolutions, she resigned herself to go to bed, thankful that she still had the two people she loved at the end of the day.


	5. They Said He Chased a Waterfall

_Chapter 4 – "They Said He Chased a Waterfall"_

* * *

Parting white clouds lined the blue sky above Viridian City- the deeply urban, yet distinctively cosmopolitan home of the guild, PECA, and dozens of other associations, businesses, and organizations of varying origins and goals. The sun was still shining in the late afternoon as the hustle-and-bustle of the city ranted on; merchants were calling out to passersby, exuberantly hawking their wares, and citizens were scattered into every pocket between buildings and corner of entertainment. Whether it was buying things, hanging out, performing exhibitions, or just riding bikes around, there was always something to do in the colorful city.

Viridian City was large, but not as spacious as Cerulean or Saffron City, and so the population density was higher, with businessmen and adventurers from all over Kanto and Johto gathered to bask in the rich culture somewhat unique to the area. In addition to the people, there were trees and plants everywhere, fully integrated into the city landscape. Not even one hour away from the northern gate sat the vast and intimidating Viridian Forest, and the ocean was so close to the west end that there were thriving seafood and seafaring trades, despite Viridian not actually being a 'port city'.

The closeness to the Johto border also made Viridian City an important diplomatic location for the Kanto Regional Government, as relations between Kanto's republic and Johto's monarchy had only recently become favorable. It was 75 years ago that the countries were engaged in military conflict- nearly beginning an all-out war- over land and resources during a ten-year economic and political decline in Kanto, which may or may not have been seeded by Johto. Even decades before that, there had been varying levels of friction and tension between the two regions, purportedly beginning with the 'Collapse of the Federation' 400 years ago, wherein Johto was established as a unitary state ruled by a warmonger-turned-king, and Kanto was established by those few politically relevant individuals who opposed him, ruling as an oligarchy, where only a trusted few held power, and evolving into a republic over the years. Eventually, the two forces settled, but there is still some controversy over the wars and the legitimacy of either government, and Premier Arborough and King Joseph V, the current leaders of Kanto and Johto, respectively, have both seemingly made it their mission to seek a 'comfortable peace' between the two nations.

It was historical and cultural information such as this that fascinated the young, would-be revolutionary who sat at a small wooden table, casually attending one of the city's weekly small celebrations. Four others sat with her, each of them dressed in similar attire. Their clothes were dark and professional- black pants with different but similar shirts, each of them nearly black, bearing only a tinge of their actual color, with the same small emblem on their left sleeves. Combat boots and gloves gave them a distinguished 'paramilitary' look, while their young age and stylish hair eased any worried minds, a bit, but they still looked like trouble. The leader wore a pair of sunglasses to hide her dark amber eyes as they flit from page to page of the historical fiction book she was reading, based on a suspected operation conducted by Johto spies to initiate the dissolution of the Kanto Regional Government 75 years ago. Back-length blonde hair shimmered like a wheat field over her shoulders and upon the pages of the book, motivating her to adjust her position to better counter the breeze.

As the leader of the mysterious team was shifting, she caught sight of two familiar faces in black suits, walking along the lively street. One with black hair was holding what must have been an expensive box of chocolates and a black envelope, while the other was holding a large bouquet of flowers, white and red, mostly. Her honey eyes recognized them as the leader of the 'Pokehunters' and his second-in-command. She couldn't help but let slip a grimace, remembering her doofus older brother went off to join their club a few months ago. She wondered blankly what the flowers and get-up were for as she watched them walk down the street. Abruptly, though, a nudge caught her attention and she turned to see her teammate, 'Thunder', giving her the heads-up- their mark had just left the party, and it was time to move.

_Finally_, she thought, placing her book inside her bag, as she and her gang rose in silence. _Let's get started_.

Black blazers and slacks vacuumed the heat from the air, and a mild day became relatively burdensome for Green and Red, who were preparing themselves for one of the hardest things they could ever have to do. No amount of chocolates, condolence cards, or pretty flowers could soften the impact of discovering, suddenly and without cause to ever previously believe, that one's child had died. The closer Green and Red got to Harley's house, the more they felt a hand in their chests, pushing them back. They walked in utter silence, both of them knowing full well what was going to happen.

They'd tried to rehearse it, but found themselves looking a bit silly. Eventually, they decided to be completely honest and not plan anything but the purchase of the gifts. Green felt that anything prepared would seem dishonest, despite the legitimate remorse that he felt; he tried not to show it, but it was obvious. Red seemed unusually warm and empathetic that day. Green figured he would have practiced showing his emotions, instead of simply being himself, and thus appearing rather insensitive. The young guild master had forgotten that Red had actually seen Harley die, as the two had been carrying-on so well since the mission concluded two days prior. But now, with Red looking very much forlorn and hesitant, he remembered. Green thought again about what he could possibly say to Harley's parents, ideas washing in and out of his mind like aspiring, powerless waves upon the shore.

_We regret to inform you... er, i__t pains us to say... well, w__e're sorry to have to tell you this, but..._

_He's dead?_

_Ah- we appreciated his service... h__is dedication was inspiring... h__e sparked cheer and laughter from everyone he knew... b__ut he was the joke. _

_And now he's dead- ha ha._

_Sorry. Yes, he's dead, and he died because...?_

_He wasn't fast enough. Lucky enough._

_But he was careless enough?_

_Well, you see, the costs of war... there are always sacrifices, you know... that is to say, probability of an incident was high... and charizards are incredibly powerful..._

_But he's the only one who..._

_Of course. We celebrated when it was done__. Personally, I enjoyed myself.  
_

_No, rather, what I mean to say is:_

_'We lost a friend that day, and cried in the rain for hours.'_

_Uh, we can only hope he's in a better place, now, away from the monsters and shadows..._

_...I'm not really sure what to say. Sorry._

Green heard all this going through his mind- heard himself say every word with confused empathy and shallow compassion, as if he could never fully appreciate the magnitude of the loss he'd suffered. He felt like an ass. And there he found himself, again- wondering whether or not the casualty was his fault, and just how bad he should feel about it. Harley shouldn't have been out there to begin with, and that was Green's call. He supposed it was Harley's dedication and energy that coaxed Green to let the rookie go, despite Red's initial hesitance. He'd thought incompetence would magically turn into skill on the battlefield- like in the movies- but it didn't. Harley had received basic training, and the first step was always to follow the squad leader, but he didn't do that. So is that why he died? Is that what Green should say? How could he?

Before he knew it, Green was there- through the open brass gates and up the carefully carved stone path. Red had stopped walking and took a deep breath, looking at Green, and that's when he realized how huge Harley's house was. Green caught his breath nervously and gave Red a nod to ring the doorbell. All too quickly, a servant answered the door, looking attentively at the two harbingers. They asked to speak with the masters of the house.

"Yes, hello! Lovely to see you boys again," cheered Mrs. Roquett, the lady-of-the-house and Harley's mother. He'd looked a lot like her, bearing similar short, yet well-managed blonde hair, big brown eyes, and a propensity for fashion. She walked quickly from whatever task she'd been retrieved and went to shake the boys' hands eagerly, until she noticed they were full.

"Um, hi, Mrs. Roquett. We'd like to speak with you, please," Green said rather delicately. He could see the slowed realization in her eyes as her mouth fell somewhat agape- the anticipation of news she could never accept.

They walked briefly to a sitting room within the large house. It was full of exotic art and the walls and floor were white marble, or a well-finished imitation. Gold frames and banners hung throughout the halls, and it was clear that the Roquett's enjoyed a certain well-to-do lifestyle. White couches, glass tables, gold-decorated furniture- they were rich, and they wanted everyone to know it. There was even a large black banner with a crimson 'R' hanging in the very center of the room, just above an older family photograph of Harley, Mr. and Mrs. Roquett, and another, younger girl that Green hadn't seen before. She looked a bit different from Harley, in looks and mood, but the other three all seemed quite content and similar. They stepped quietly through the hall to the room, and sat down, Mrs. Roquett taking a chair at one of the tables while Red and Green placed their gifts in front of her before taking a seat on the couch nearest the aristocratic mother. She wore a false smile, perhaps only for her own comfort, clearly hoping the quiet and somber boys weren't about to tear her world apart.

"Ahem. Mrs. Roquett... uh, yesterday, we- the guild, PECA- went out to Pallet Town to subdue a murderous charizard endangering the area, in addition to minimizing the risk created by any other pokemon. There were countless charmander and charmeleon, and **two** charizard, and any one of these creatures could critically injure, maim, or kill a person with the slightest effort. It was a difficult mission, because we were forced to split up, to cover more ground as we searched for the killer. Um, we really didn't think too much that- ah, what I mean to say, is that, ah-" Green fumbled, subconsciously wishing he had, in fact, prepared a message. Harley's mother wasn't looking at them; she stared at the flower bouquet, and a little card stuck inside that read 'Sorry for your loss!' in a hue far too vibrant.

"Mrs. Roquett," Green said, recovering and resolving himself to just say the words, "I, my friend, and everyone at the guild, uh, wish to express to you our deepest sympathies and apologies as we inform you of the **regrettable** loss of your only son, Harley Roquett, our friend, and our..." He shook his head, feeling stupid, as his words were cut off by a small gasp from the middle-aged beauty sitting across from him. She still wasn't looking at him, as her breathing quickened.

"How, how, do you know? How can you be sure? What happened? What happened?" She began to stutter, her thoughts clearly shaking and she repeated her last question in an unsteady hesitation.

Green looked at Red, who looked back at him defensively for a split-second, and then at Mrs. Roquett. Golden sunbeams flew in from the high windows in the room, illuminating every second which cried for clouds and thunder. Red, somewhat accustomed to explaining himself by now, began sensitively:

"Well, ma'am, Harley was in my squad, and when we encountered the charizard, we were somewhat disoriented. Harley... there was a- _a miscommunication_, and he ended up being wounded and, subsequently..." Red stopped for a moment, wishing Leaf were there to smack them both for being so bad at this. He sighed. "Mrs. Roquett, it was quick and completely accidental. We are sorry for your loss," Red concluded efficiently. The blonde woman was weeping now, still looking at the awkwardly waiting men; Red thought back on his own mother and her tears when his father died, as he glanced to the window, where the sun was still merrily pouring through, as if nothing was wrong in the world. He was reminded of her earlier words to him, about her responsibility to protect him, and he felt all the more guilty.

"So..." Mrs. Roquett said through her tears, "You saw him... you- you watched him? Well, why didn't you save him? What-why-why?!" Red started to explain, carefully, that there was nothing he could do, but the woman was already walking towards him, moving with a sense of outrage. Red scooted away as she put herself in front of him, tears still dripping from her eyes and her breath unsteady- still, there was a certain look in her eye, almost menacing, Red thought.

"**Why**?" She demanded coldly.

"Kris," a man's voice eased from behind them, "Kris, stop." Mrs. Roquett looked up without moving her head to find her husband- Mr. Roquett, of course- moving from the staircase to the sitting area. He was tall, fair-skinned, and very refined. His hair was slicked back and he had a thin goatee. His eyes were a dark and mysterious gold, but the sadness currently stamped upon them revealed that he must've heard the news. Red realized that at no point did he truly examine the room; he stayed focused on either his thoughts or Mrs. Roquett, and therefore had no knowledge that Mr. Roquett was even around.

With experienced delicacy and tenderness, Mr. Roquett took his wife with open arms and pulled her close, his arms wrapping firmly around her. His white shirt complemented her white dress, and the two looked very similar. Mr. Roquett's blonde hair was slightly paler than his wife's, apparent even while slicked back. He was about four inches taller than her and had a pair of silver earrings on, along with a couple of rings on his fingers and two simple, yet clearly expensive, necklaces. The two meshed well, both being elegantly dressed and similar in features, and they continued holding one another for what felt like an hour to Green, who decided spontaneously that it was time to hit the 'dusty trail'.

"Well. We'd better give you some space; we'll, ah, conclude any arrangements another time," Green said, much too quickly, as he stood to leave.

"Yes, I think that would be best. We'll contact you, gentlemen, when we are prepared to 'conclude our arrangements'," Mr. Roquett said coolly, disdain seeping from his tone, as Mrs. Roquett continued to sob into his shirt. Green simply gave him a naive smile and nodded.

As the boys left the mansion, they were greeted with cold and annoyed glares from several staff members, who impatiently watched them leave in a manner which directed them to the door without anyone actually speaking to or escorting them at all. Red thought, at first, that the staff he'd seen in various poses around the house were just maids or assistants, but he realized then that most were far too... burly, or dubious-looking. One man who was standing with a group gave Red a challenging stare all the way to the door, which Red did not break, but did find incredibly strange.

Green and Red were mere yards out of the door, and walking down the private road which lead to the mansion, when Red decided to ease Green's mind.

"You know, I think you might actually be an idiot."

"Don't start with me, man," Green replied, still looking forward with a blank expression.

"No, no, I mean it. Do you- do you think she didn't know that Harley was her '_only son_'? And what's this about _murderous_ pokemon? I thought you were supposed to be a good actor?!"

"Says the 'miscommunication-man'?! I was trying _not_ to perform; I wanted to be honest! But you- you just seem like an incompetent **dumbass** who let her kid die! Which may also be true..." the older boy taunted.

"Well, why don't you tell me how you really feel? That kid didn't die because **I** let him; in fact, if I recall correctly, I told you not to let him come in the first place!" Red goaded, poking at Green's earlier thoughts, which only upset him more.

"Oh! So you're saying it was **my** fault?" Green stopped walking and turned to Red aggressively. "This was on me, huh? He got crushed because I tossed him right under that thing, right? It was my fault? That's what you're saying- it was my fault?! It sounds like that's what you're saying- is that what you're saying?!" People walking by looked curiously at Green, interested in the rapid escalation, whereas some stopped altogether to watch the two.

"Aw, shut up! It wasn't your fault! It wasn't my fault, it wasn't his fault, and it wasn't the freakin' charizard's fault, either! There's no one to blame for this, because it was a freaking accident!"

"Well, you tell her that," Green said, pointing towards Roquett Manor. "Let her know that it was an accident!"

"I did! I did tell her that! Weren't you paying attention?!"

"Yeah, I was, and you know what I heard? I heard her _accuse_ you of being an _accessory_ to murder, and through you, she condemned the entire guild!"

"Will you stop calling it **murder**? It was a damn animal, and I had no way to physically prevent it from falling out of the air and crushing somebody."

"Ah- but you did. You told me that's exactly what you did, when it came for you," Green softly chided, clearly playing devil's advocate. It was good enough to catch Red off-guard.

"...that was different. I was prepared, _I_ didn't panic, and I had the support of the team. Harley just- well, he fucked himself; I couldn't save him." Red looked down pensively, suddenly wondering why, again, Harley 'couldn't be saved'.

"Mhmm, 'support of the team'. Look, let's just go, man. Shit was hard enough to do already, without you riding my ass," Green finished.

"Whatever you say," Red replied, shaking his head with a tired sigh.

Done fighting for the moment, the two boys resumed returning to the guild. Patrons of the city's vibrant atmosphere walked in every direction with and against Red, who seemed to be the only one, aside from Green, who didn't have a cheery smile across his face. In the square he was passing, then, Red saw a small band playing some joyful anthem he'd heard before. People were gathered around, holding hands and singing along. In the light of the spring afternoon, it seemed like a good time- typical of the colorful residents of the forest city. Red looked on casually for a moment before Green gave him an insinuating elbow, while motioning to the crowd with a cynical look. Red had no idea what he was trying to convey, as random and miscellaneous gatherings really were quite common, and Green usually enjoyed them more than Red did, anyway. He looked around quickly for a few seconds, scanning faces and signs- then he realized. Even the song was more than he first thought.

Some of the attendees of the get-together were holding signs advocating pokemon rights, liberation, and peace between the races. Some people were dressed as pokemon, even, and still others wore shirts declaring their beliefs. And the song Red had initially dismissed- it was about making pokemon 'friends and not targets'. Looking closer, Red even saw a few people holding their pet pokemon. Ridiculous; he couldn't help but scoff.

It was known, of course, that not every pokemon was dangerous. A few were even quite friendly and didn't really pose a threat to anyone, even people who insisted on adopting them. The fact that there were a few who were good, however, did not excuse the rest from the proverbial guillotine. That's why there was a class system instituted to study and categorize pokemon: alpha, bravo, charlie, and delta. Put simply, alpha pokemon posed a minimal threat while bravo pokemon required some caution and delicacy, but were mostly tame. Charlie was the largest class- it included wild pokemon who were territorial but did not actively seek to harm most other beings. Then, there was delta class- the pokemon who, under no circumstance, were to be engaged or approached, except by professionals, and represented an extreme and imminent threat.

The 'pokelovers' gathered in the crowd were swaying to their song peacefully, with a few alpha pokemon in attendance. Eevee seemed to be the most popular, and many wealthy families possessed one, as they required little training and did not 'evolve' into a dangerous persona with time, like some others. Magikarp were a common fish pokemon, kept as pets by some, enjoyed as delicacies by others. Tauros were a common laboring pokemon, and were used in farm work, as bravo class pokemon. Despite their gradual assimilation into society, however, Red, the guild, and even Dr. Woods, were capable of seeing the danger any pokemon might possess, and kept wary, even in the city. This was not the first time he'd seen one of these pokemon peace rallies- a small group actually protested for weeks outside of PECA's building from the day they opened, newspapers and reporters having alerted the entire city to a new threat to pokemon. The city police cleared them out after business began flowing regularly to the guild, but the display solidified a sort or enmity between the two groups.

Once they were clear of the square and the pokelovers, Green frustratedly voiced his opinion:

"Man, these freakin' protesters! They're everywhere!"

"Don't worry about them- they can protest until the end of time, but when a pack of scyther or a flock of spearow show up, that's when they'll want to call us," Red reasoned snidely.

"Yeah, it always takes a tragedy before these bleeding hearts realize, just like with, ah- whatshisname- the guy who did the thing with the, uh-"

"You talking about Jacob Burnbat? In Saffron?"

"_Yeah_, yeah, that's the guy! He killed all those people the day they let him go, when he should have been rotting in jail, but he got acquitted. And why? Because dumbass civilians don't understand how to put the hammer down!" Green insisted, with passing people giving him indignant looks in the crowded streets, "Now there's a killer on the loose, getting his jollies by stringing-up anyone who comes after him. Should've never let him go in the first place."

"That's how it is, man. The mayor of Saffron said he wouldn't go soft on criminals, but that doesn't mean the rest of the city thinks that way. They let him walk, and look what happened. The same thing would happen here if we don't cut down these goddamned things before they get to us!" The topic always flared Red's temper, and he spoke more aggressively then he would normally.

Green and Red carried on all the back to the guild- another 15 minute's walk, never noticing the two men who were trailing behind them, and had been since they left Roquett Manor. When the boys arrived at the guild and disappeared inside, the two shadows stopped for a moment.

"Should we make a fuss?" One asked another.

"Nah, don't worry about them. I thought they might say something a bit more interesting, but they're just dumb kids. Looks like Harley might'a actually got himself off'ed, no conspiracy or nothin'," the slightly older gangster replied.

"Think the boss'll come after 'em anyways?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

He sighed. "On what this other dumb kid does," he said as he turned. "C'mon, let's go pick her up; I already know this is gonna be a hassle."

The sun shone brightly throughout the day until setting in the early evening. It was three hours after Mr. Roquett had been informed of his son's death, when two of his gangsters finally found their target and her gang, but only, apparently, because they expected to be found. In a dark alleyway notorious for 'misfortune', the two professional gangsters confronted the younger, larger group of five criminals. A blonde teenager stood at the front of the team, seeming quite annoyed, and unflinchingly at the older men striding to her, both of whom were very angry. The girl put up a hand to keep her gang back as she let the goons get in close. They were two feet from each other when they stopped.

"Where the hell you been?! You're supposed to have your damn comm's **on** and **available** at all times!"

"I'm flattered that you were worried about me, but I really don't appreciate your tone. Now, where I've been is none of your business, and my comm-link is working fine. Any other concerns?" The teenage boss answered smartly.

"Shut up. The boss wants you home- pronto, and that was already hours ago! I'll be glad when you get your dues for this rebel shit, now let's go! And the rest'a yous kids can stay put! This is Roquett-family business."

"Hold on, hold on- I'm sorry- ah, you're going to have to _explain_ something to me..." The girl said stalwartly, bringing her hands together in an authoritative fashion, while her hair floated softly with the breeze sweeping through the alley.

"Ugh, here the fuck we go, again with this shit! Why don't you stop ta- augh!-" the gangster's words were cut short by a boot heel to his neck. The 17-year old delinquent called 'Cloud' had a crippling roundhouse, and demonstrated it at the go-ahead from his boss. The other gangster moved to hit the girl he was to retrieve, but was halted by another teenage goon, 'Thunder'. Picking up and slamming the man to the ground seemed to be nothing for the muscular boy, and the other adult thug was just recovering when Thunder threw the men into each other. He looked at the blonde, who silently told him that that was enough for the time being.

"Temper, temper, boys; you watch your tongues when you're speaking to me." The gang leader handed the only other girl in the group her bag, and calmly stepped in close to the thugs, who were scrambling off of each other. She looked the older goon in the eye as she stooped to his level, removing her sunglasses and chilling his thoughts with amber eyes that so resembled her father's.

"Now, gentlemen. I remember that, the last time that I was home, I... well, I'm sure you already know the story. Father told me to leave and never return, under any circumstance. Now all of a sudden, he's telling me to come back? Why?" She waited a moment, then put her sunglasses in her pocket and swiftly kicked the sitting thugs in their faces, while her gang moved to pin them both. "I'll bet that bitch, **Kristen**, finally asked for my _head_ _on a plate_, right?! I know she wants me dead- she's already tried **twice**!" She kicked them again, this time hard in the ribs, while her gang held them down. They blustered and began shouting vulgarities, but it meant little to the young boss. She gave the signal for her team to work them over, while she pulled out a cigarette; she only smoked half before telling her crew to stop- didn't want to hurt the runners too bad. They weren't used to discipline, was all, so they had to be taught.

"Now, are you ready to cooperate?" The teenage blonde asked callously with a sideways glance; her voice crept into a growl. "Tell me what she's got planned."

"Look. L- just **look**, kid," pressed the slightly younger gangster of Mr. Roquett as he tried to catch his breath while still looking macho. He turned to spit out a small amount of blood and resumed, with a hard look in his eye, "Your brother, Harley, is _dead_. The boss- not Kris, the **boss**!- wants you back ASAP to discuss _familial affairs_, an' he told me and Troy to come pick you up. That's alls I **know**, you frickin' brat. So go home and report, before we're all on the chopping block." He coughed loudly, and tried to get to his feet. The man on the ground besides him looked dazed and sleepy, and may have been losing consciousness. Pathetic.

The gang leader examined them both, as she finished her cigarette. When she was done, she put it out on the back of the thug slowly rising to his feet and flicked it at the one who was still sitting. Then she left without a word more for them.

"Light, you thinkin' it's a trap?" Her follower, Sky, asked. That was the leader's code name, 'Light'.

"I'm not sure. Do I think those idiots were telling the truth? ...Yes. But does that mean I'm going to walk out of this thing ok? That's the real question. It doesn't have to be a trap for someone to get hurt, with _this_ family." She stopped after nearly a half-hour of walking through winding roads, back alleys, and through peoples' yards, turning a corner to see Roquett Manor standing brilliantly even in the moonless night, lighting from the property still highlighting all the glass and gold which decorated the mansion. The gates were large and shut, with a few men keeping watch outside. She resisted the urge to light another cigarette as she scowled at the picture of all her pain.

"Well, you want us to go in with you?" The younger female hooligan of the group asked, offering the boss her bag back, which she did not accept.

"Nah, Rain, all of you stay out here and stay hidden. Keep your comms on and listen. If I buzz you... don't come running- get out and disappear. The code word's, 'applause'."

"You don't mind us listenin' to your personal shit like that?" Sky, the last member of the gang, questioned. Yellow shook her head.

"You alley-dogs already know everything about me, anyway," Yellow said soberly as she began walking away; this time, the team didn't follow. "Remember- 'applause'!" Her crew simply nodded as they watched her walk away, truly nervous that it might be for the last time. She'd survived the surprisingly complex attempts on her life before, but this time, she would have no where to run and no way to fight. Game over. It was better, she thought, then running from her father forever. Ultimately, she knew she couldn't fight him; things would've gotten 'messy' if he had to ask after her twice.

Swallowing her hesitation, Yellow stepped up to gates, greeted by smirks and scoffs from her father's men. She matched their derision, her young face uncommonly hardened. One of the guards got uncomfortably close.

"Well, well, if isn't the black sheep! Welcome home," he said with a chuckle.

"Your breath stinks. Get out my way," Yellow demanded.

"Ah, ah, ah!" The gangster said, purposely exhaling with greater intensity in Yellow's face. "Where's Leon and Troy, and your little groupies? Huh? How'd you know to come, without them?"

In her mind, Yellow commended the guard's situational awareness. She bluffed, "Those two buffoons got caught-up chasing after my crew, while I slipped away. Don't worry, I'm sure _Leroy_ and _Trey_ will be alright."

"Fucking kids, these days, huh?" The guard smiled wryly to the thug standing to his right. "No respect."

Another guard asked, "And why, exactly, would you give your own crew the slip? Makes no sense- sounds a bit fishy."

"Well, then, think harder," she said with a pointed expression to the thug, who looked sufficiently confused. She focused back on the guard directly in front of her and crossed her arms, with both defiance and grim acceptance in her eyes. "If you're going to kill me, fine, but they got nothing to do with this, so I left them out of it."

The guards looked at her incredulously for a moment, briefly lifting her hopes, and then laughed cruelly together, sinking them again.

"Kill you? Bwahahaha!" The guard with the bad breath howled; he leaned in close again, his laughter coming to a dead halt. "Not today, sweetheart. But don't let your guard down." He was smiling, but Yellow knew he was being serious. Still, though, the tension in her muscles eased a bit. Another guard opened the gate and they all made way for her to walk the long, exquisite road to her old detention camp.

"The boss has been waiting patiently, but, you know- if I was you- I wouldn't waste another second."


	6. Don't Go Breaking My Heart

_Chapter 5 - "Don't Go Breaking My Heart"_

* * *

The mossy scent of the Viridian Forest hung heavily in the air above North End, in Viridian City, like a reeking fog; the cool breeze did not lessen the retched, dank smell of dirt, pollen, and animal, all stewing together in the unpleasant early morning. The forest and its concerns were ages older than any human civilization in Kanto, and so the smell was the expected aftermath of everyday business. Massive trees, animals and pokemon, and fertile soil renowned as some of the best in the world decorated the land. The forest, itself, was attributed with bearing nearly 800 square miles of pure, uninterrupted nature.

It was discovered, centuries ago- and not surprisingly- that the pokemon inside Viridian Forest did not take kindly to intruders pervading the sanctity of their home. Field survey teams and scientists had tried for years to study the creatures and plants within, but most did not succeed, occasionally disappearing altogether within the vast woodland. Sometimes, a man or two of a lost team would survive to tell stories of the bounty that laid within- it was nothing but further inspiration for more scientists. After so many deaths and disappearances, however, the Kanto Regional Government instituted strict laws and regulations in the 5th Century, over two hundred years ago. Exploration of the forest was to be a joint effort- funded by private investors, controlled by government policy. Together, the two forces achieved some success, as any interested in surveying the area had to follow strict rules and pay certain fees, thereby preventing anyone without the skills and resources to actually succeed from entering the forest, at all. Currently, it was a topic of much debate of whether or not to allow private security corporations to man checkpoints within the forest, maintaining secured areas and ensuring researched spaces retain their integrity. But that could also allow for easy racketeering and backdoor access to proprietary information, in addition to legal complications with companies claiming 'property' within the otherwise unregulated zone.

Squad 3 of the guild deployed at 2 in the morning and was on-site by 3- impressive for the distance they traveled. Speed was another thing Leaf prided herself in, but she didn't think about that as she stood in a tree on the outskirts of Viridian City. "North End", they called it; the northernmost part of the city, it was filled with beautiful trees and flora, but also carried the dense smell of the forest in every breeze; its repugnance in the damp early morning air was all Leaf could think about.

Leaf's team surveyed the area, looking for the rogue pokemon they'd been sent to subdue. Their mission was different because, usually, PECA was asked to _kill_ pokemon; this time, the client specifically asked for the pokemon to be weakened and captured- no death or critical injury allowed. Leaf volunteered, overwhelmed by boredom, and her team followed suit. Now they searched for an ivysaur that was supposed to be waddling somewhere around the area. They'd left so early to have a better chance at catching the creature unawares, as the venusaur family was known to bask in dew and observe the sunrise in the mornings, being half-plant creatures. Leaf didn't know if the ivysaur would be careless enough to practice the ritual outside of the forest, however.

Squad 3 was kitted in their standard attire: a black cotton-polyester bodysuit, with boiled leather greaves, vambraces, and breastplate; Leaf's gear was uniquely strengthened with dyed sandshrew scales. Their gloves and boots were designed for gripping and stability, thereby allowing for the climbing Squad 3 often did, and they sometimes wore black face covers when stealth was truly key. The outfits allowed them to do their particular job better, and of course other squads wore modified gear for their respective roles. Squad 1 was more heavily armored, wearing iron armor pieces; Squad 2's armor was better for speed, but still bore decent protection, as they wore thick leather outfits enhanced with bronze which covered most of their body. Squad 3, though, wore more fabric than armor, and had just enough protection to cover the hot spots.

The tired PECA operatives watched every bush and scoured the yards on the edge of the city, looking for the tell-tale flower which every bulb-kin donned. Leaf suppressed a yawn as she gazed through the early morning's remaining darkness, cool dew coating the petals and leaves of the many flowers and shrubs, which gave everything a slight shimmer.

"Should we move on?" Theodore, who everyone called "Theo", asked his leader across the trees, who replied through another yawn.

"Not yet. We've already checked the estimated perimeter; it's got to be here somewhere," Leaf answered. She wished the guild had comm-links- the new earpiece radios she'd heard about. They were cutting-edge technology, though, and still very expensive. Most of the guild's equipment funds went to weapons and armor, forcing them to use simpler methods of communication, such as horns and whistles, but Leaf was sure they had enough money to upgrade.

_A stupid oversight_, Leaf thought. _Can't be stealthy using a freaking horn, and shouting isn't any better. If we had radios, we could at least spread out more_. She kept looking from the smallish tree she was in, wondering if the creature was even in the city. It was possible that the ivysaur would have returned to the forest in the time since the guild received the hastily delivered mission and Squad 3 deployed. Reportedly, it was settling when it was seen though, which made no sense. _The pokemon in the forest don't like people. It's strange enough that one would leave the forest at all, but to come into the city? How could it even get here undetected? _Leaf could tell something was off.

Fifteen minutes, that felt like forty, passed before a small exchange between three men caught Alexandra's eye, whereupon an unusually large plant disguised in a flower bed focused her attention. She signaled with her whistle, which sounded like a bird's call. At short range, it was distinguishable enough to catch the squad's attention. Leaf and the four others leapt through trees and over fences to get to the scene. When they arrived, they saw a few people standing near the pokemon and talking in a suspicious manner. Leaf silently commanded her team to hold and observe from the unremarkable trees about thirty yards from the suspects.

"We gotta get more people over here. If the cops show up, they'll kill him!" One of the men said.

"That's what Jenny went to do. She should get back soon, and with everyone, hopefully," a burly-looking guy replied.

Another replied, "It's already been 20 minutes. Let's just... let's get a circle going. We can't let anyone hurt this beautiful creature..."

Leaf rolled her eyes and motioned to her team. _Great_, she thought. _Just great. 'Pro-monster' activists_. Leaf plotted out a strategy to distract the civilians so her team could disable the pokemon. Expertly, she moved from the branches to a small clearing behind the scene, covered by the trees.

"_What_ are these clowns doing out here?" Oliver groaned as he casually dropped to the ground.

"Getting in the way, of course. Like they always do," Alexandra replied with a weary sigh. It was beginning to seem like PECA and the activists, who were beginning to organize, were legitimately competing factions.

"Alright, look- if we don't act now, it'll just be trouble," Squad 3's leader began. "Go with 'Tactic C'- Sal, you're with me. We'll run interference, and Leorre, you'll be our clincher. Meanwhile, you three trap and disable the ivysaur with the ODT. Move."

The team had practiced this before, so there were no questions; they moved with efficiency and determination. If they failed to disable and retrieve the pokemon, it would be the third time activists had successfully interrupted a PECA operation within the city. Leaf, compassionate as she tried to be, had little patience for anyone interfering with guild business; she'd seen first-hand how even the slightest distraction could become tragedy in situations like this.

Emerging onto the street, Leaf calmed herself and removed the gear which made her mission obvious. She'd dropped all her equipment in a large bush, pulled down her face mask and let loose her hair, removed her gloves, and unzipped her bodysuit a little. Salvatore did the same, as did Leorre, who had advanced a ways ahead, still hidden, and ready to appear at the opportune time. The plan was simple, yet delicate- capture the attention of the bystanders and remove them from the area of effect by whatever practical means necessary. The tool they planned on using was called an "ODT"- Offensive Debilitation Tool. It was a heavy, cylindrical weapon made to fire a projectile capable of delivering a preloaded chemical agent; it was one of the only non-lethal weapons the guild had, developed by some old connections of Dr. Woods. Depending on the chemical used, however, it could very easily be made lethal.

Upon approaching the civilians, now in a conspicuous three-man formation, Leaf wrapped her arm around Salvatore, and made her move; it was time to put her guile once more to the test.

"Hi, good morning!" She greeted with a big smile. "Listen, um, we couldn't help but overhear: is that a pokemon?"

The burly guy gave her a stern look as he replied, "That is none of your business." He had a different look to him than the others- aggressive- and was dressed differently, almost like an adventurer, rather than a city boy, like the other two.

"Hold on, Chase... we're sorry, but we think someone has been harassing this little miracle, and we're just trying to ensure its safety," a scrawny kid explained apologetically. He looked back to other man and whispered something. Salvatore stepped in.

"Hey, we'd love to help. My girlfriend and I, we recently got into the fight, and we want to do anything we can for these, as you called them, miracles. I mean, that's what they are," Salvatore said, looking sweetly at Leaf, who returned the gesture.

"We appreciate your support, but this is a serious issue here. If you stay, we can't promise it'll all be peaceful," The one who was whispered to said. He looked back at the burly guy, Chase, who was clearly against any newcomers, and back again at Salvatore with a concerned raise of his eyebrows. "What I mean is, well- we think someone's after this pokemon. Like, **hunting** him!"

_Is he talking about us? He couldn't have spotted us before_... Leaf keyed-in on his thoughts.

"Who would do that? The police? Or is it those serial killers at, ah- what's it called, babe? PECA?" She played to their fears perfectly and the response netted them in the circle.

"Ugh, _PECA_," the scrawny one said with disgust, "Ahem, yeah, we think it might be them, but we're not sure. It's weird. We... overheard a conversation with, I guess, one of their contacts. They're going to try to capture this innocent being, and do God-knows-what to it! Villains, every one of them!"

"No!" Leaf and Salvatore gave near-flawless gasps of horror. Leaf, herself, was a bit surprised that the fanatics would know about the contract, but she couldn't afford to think about that then. "Listen, we're not afraid to stand up for our beliefs, and we'll fight, if we have to!"

"That's the spirit!" The man looked around again, and introduced himself, "Look, my name is Michael. We've got some more people coming to look out, but if you're serious about helping, we could use all the bodies we can get." They shook hands and exchanged names, the burly guy- Chase- doing so with noticeable hesitation. Afterwards, they joined in the circle, having provided fake names, of course. A few minutes of talk, and it was time for the coup de grâce- some nonsense to pull them away that Leorre would make up- unfortunately, the situation fell apart.

A large group of people were rushing up the street, clearly more fanatics. Salvatore gave Leaf a questioning look, and surprisingly, she commanded him to hold. Indirectly, she motioned to Leorre to standby, as well. Typically, Leaf's instincts were trustworthy, and had saved them all before. The current situation was not nearly so dangerous as to cause them to question her call, now- she'd more than proven herself.

"Hey. We got here as soon as we could," a girl said, prominently stepping forward. Leaf recognized her even before her name was spoken- it was Silver- one of the leading spokespersons for the poke-loving cause, and a leader among their community. She immediately went to Chase, who provided the details of the situation with no hesitation. It took a moment for Leaf to realize that the two of them, along with a few others who stood with them, were dressed for combat, bearing not-so-concealed weapons and similar tactical attire. It wasn't uncommon to see such gear in a town filled with so many adventurers as Viridian City, but it was apparent now that the fanatics truly meant to defend the ivysaur at all costs. Leaf simply closed her eyes in the face of such pointless devotion, and then refocused. This was a black op now: she'd have to maintain her false identity, ruin the plans of the group she'd just joined, disable any resistance- to include the ivysaur- and successfully extract with the pokemon.

Leaf had already gotten in with Salvatore. Now, they needed to find out the specifics of what the fanatics intended to do with the ivysaur. Her team was still standing-by, and she hoped they were ready for this. Sal looked at her confidently- she replied with a coy smile. PECA had yet to encounter serious human resistance in their missions, meaning they weren't particularly well-trained for an operation like the one which they were currently engaged in.

"Ok, listen, everyone. You all know the risks," Riza announced, "so, I hope you're truly ready to show your dedication. I wish we could've have gotten more people here, but for now, us 20 or so will have to do. As you can see, Bravo's out here. I know that most of you aren't prepared for a full-on melee, so I want anyone who's not suited-up in the back, closer to Ivysaur. Bravoes are on the outside- we are the front-lines. Anyone comes for him, we're going to be the ones to handle them; you already know the rules of engagement. We've been anticipating this for a long time, so today's proving-day. Let's **do it**, people! Supporters to back of the circle, but remember to respect the pokemon! You need to maintain at least a 15-foot distance! Don't crowd and be humble; when this guy wakes up, we do **not** want him to feel threatened! C'mon, let's go!"

Physically, Riza was clearly athletic, had a strong posture and was roughly 5'9". Her arms were well-toned and her jaw was firm. Her shoulder-length dark auburn hair was tied in a small ponytail, and her grey eyes focused under bold eyebrows. She was not unattractive, but to call her pretty would create a misunderstanding; she was a fighter, and it was clear in her eyes, her voice, and her dress that she would not yield to anything anyone threw her way. As far as her attire, she wore a tight black t-shirt under a heavy iron breastplate. Tan, baggy cargo pants rested on her wide hips and she wore a sword on her right side, meaning she was probably left-handed, and kept a dagger on the small of her back. She wore heavy leather gloves that covered half of her forearms, with the right glove bearing extra leather. She had no jewellery or adornments aside from a black headband and a purple strip of cloth tied to her left arm with an unusual symbol- most likely an emblem of her cause or some indication of her status with the group.

Leaf had no idea that the poke-lovers were so organized, since they were not, for the most part, but apparently, there had a recognized sect of militants. For the time, Leaf and Salvatore, operating under the names "Sally" and "Leon", respectively, did as they were told and moved closer to the back of the circle. If the situation played as Leaf predicted, an outside party could provide all the cover she needed to bag the ivysaur and extract. But complacency didn't put her any closer to understanding the goals of this 'Bravo' gang. They seemed intent on facing an altercation, but with who? Such confidence demanded they have an enemy in mind. Or did they just plan on standing around, fighting their imaginations, until the ivysaur woke up and did whatever it might do? There were no more five in combat gear- not nearly enough to resist arrest for long, so they couldn't have been expecting the police.

_So who? _Leaf wondered. _It has to be the guild, right? But... why would he doubt it was us? We're always pretty conspicuous with our ops. Not to mention, how could he have heard about the mission details? The only people who talked to the client were Red, Green, and myself... this is only getting fishier._

It was just past 4 in the morning; sunrise was typically around 6. Leaf had read that bulb-kin, unless disturbed, would not awake until first light touched it's symbiotic flower. The ivysaur itself was a mass of scaly blue flesh, contrasted by a large pink bud growing from its back. The pokemon was of the venusaur breed, all three stages of its life being known for the same three key things: as charlie-class pokemon, bulb-kin were mostly docile, but territorial in their natural habitat; bulb-kin all bore the same pink flower on their backs, with the growth of the flower corresponding to the growth of the pokemon; bulb-kin had two very painful methods of ranged attack- one which uses whip-like appendages sprouting from the flower on their back that could stretch almost ten feet, and one which spits seeds with a surprising amount of force. Typically, bulb-kin were not alone, as well- meaning one caught trespassing in the forest could very quickly be whipped or 'shot' to death. However, the ivysaur behind Leaf _was_ alone, for some reason. It would panic if it awoke to find itself surrounded by humans.

Four of Squad 3's members remained hidden; Oliver, Alexandra, and Theo were in the trees, still concealed by the leaves and shadow, but they did have to take extra care with so many eyes scanning the area, each of them watching for aggressors. Leorre was still camouflaged in the bushes just off the road, about ten yards from the crowd, waiting to move with the patience of a panther stalking a single deer back to its herd. It was still the question, what the endgame of the activists was.

Leaf moved away from Salvatore and inched her way towards Eric, the scrawny young man she'd spoke to earlier, to press him for details. He was standing anxiously, and kept looking back at the dormant ivysaur.

"Hey, Eric? Just what is the plan, today? Who are these soldiers?" So sweet.

"Ah- you're not having regrets, are you?" After a shake of the head and reassurance from Leaf, Eric continued, "Well, good. Look, we've been playing nice with the barbarians for a while now, but everyone's getting just about sick and tired of being pushed around, abused, and never being taken seriously. It's one thing to defend your beliefs, it's another to actually fight for them. And that's what we're doing, now. No one is going to hurt Ivysaur!" A few cheers from those around him reinforced his confidence. Blah, blah, blah- it was just more propaganda- Leaf needed specifics.

"Yeah, I'm more than ready for that, but what are we actually going to do? I mean, just so I can know what to do," Leaf pressed.

"Oh, you'll know," Eric looked around and made sure no one was listening-in, "Sally, I probably shouldn't tell you this, but if you're serious, you're going to find out anyway. But you can't tell anyone!"

"You have my word," Leaf gave him an interested smile, which he anxiously returned.

"Ok, so, the truth is... we brought Ivysaur here- into the city, I mean. Riza- she's incredible; I don't know how, but she's actually _befriended_ this pokemon! I've seen them together- they don't fight, he's close and completely comfortable around her. But, a few hours ago, someone broke into our compound, where we've been keeping him; everyone panicked and went looking for him, but Chase, Michael, Jenny, and I were the first to find him- unhurt and resting right here. I bet he must be exhausted, but he's not safe here."

Genuine amazement shone on Leaf's face as she asked the obvious- still playing dumb and curious, "Oh my god... so you can't just take it home now?" Of course not, she knew; bulb-kin were relatively cowardly- if awoken from its ritualistic sleep, it would probably just run away again. Most likely, into the forest- if no one managed to kill it first, that is.

"No, not until _he_ wakes up. Riza's the only one who can even get in close, but she respects him- she'll wait, and we'll defend him until it's time."

"Wow. And you said someone's out to get this little guy?"

"We're not sure who, but yeah- someone's definitely trying to kidnap him. God. It makes me sick to think that such ignorance could really destroy all our hard work!"

"What do you mean?" She put a hand on Eric's arm, and slid in a bit closer, concern in her eyes. Even Leaf could see she was pressing- the only way to keep the information flowing was to keep him from seeing it, too.

As expected, he gave another casually-surprised smile, and spilled the beans. "So, we've been caring for Ivysaur, right? For almost a year now, actually. Riza found him when she was out near the forest border- he was hurt and unconscious. She brought him back to our compound for medical attention, and we nursed him back to health. When he was ready, we did the right thing and set him back into his habitat. But, we never expected- ha, I mean, he actually _stuck_ with us! We tried to make it clear that he was free again, but he clung to Riza so affectionately. I- I couldn't believe it. A wild pokemon- untamed, untrained, forged a- a legitimate bond with a human! I knew, right then, that this could be the start of a new era," he looked over the crowd to the strong brunette in soldier's gear, "And I knew that Riza would be the one to lead us there."

"Oh my god. That's so incredible... you're so lucky to have seen that," Leaf remarked, still moving closer. Was she surprised at the revelation? Yes. Did it change her mission? No, not at all. The ivysaur was coming with her; there was no amount of empathy that could change that. In truth, the fascination in Eric's eyes made Leaf feel all the more determined. She remembered when she dreamed of making friends with pokemon- then, they shattered that dream. The placidity of one did not and could not excuse the hostility of countless others, and the mission was the mission.

Leaf was listening to Eric ramble on more about his experience, cautious to root out any key information; she noticed from the corner of her eye that "Leon" was doing his own digging, chatting with a few fanatics about whatever. She trusted him to stick to business and gather intel; Salvatore had been in the guild for seven months, and with Squad 3 for six of those seven- Leaf knew that he knew by now how to play the game. While she was considering all Eric said, however, something finally happened to stir the ranting of the crowd. An amplified shout echoed across the area, demanding quiet.

"Attention! This is the Viridian City Police Department! We have knowledge which suggests that this gathering is attempting to harbor a fugitive pokemon! Anyone who has anything to confess should step forward now! If not, police are coming to you to investigate the area! You are warned not to interfere with this official police business!" This was announced as several police officers in riot gear approached the crowd in an 'alert' position.

"Aw, who called the freakin' cops?!" One poke-lover demanded. An uproar bellowed across the flower bed.

"Keep tight! Do not panic, and remain calm! _No one_ here makes the first move!" Riza shouted back to the crowd, which immediately focused. Leaf was impressed by her effect over the fanatics. She reminded herself, though, that it wasn't hard to control someone who did not think.

Six police officers, stopped some ten yards away from the crowd. They were organized into a windowed semi-circle, to manage the fanatics somewhat better. The Bravoes simply stood ready, as did the rest of the group, everyone silent and resolute.

"Riza Silver! Remove and place on the ground any weapons currently on your person! Then step forward slowly, with your hands on top of your head- you are under arrest! If you do not comply, things will only get worse for you; anyone who attempts to defend the suspect in any way will be arrested, as well!" The man with the megaphone yelled.

The poke-loving leader did not reply or comply; she stood still and ready. Around her, the other Bravoes were just as staunch, and they held their positions.

"I say **again**! Riza Silver, you are _under arrest_! If you do not comply, officers are authorized to take you by force! Step forward!" As anticipated, no one moved, though quick and shallow breathing could be heard throughout the crowd.

Leaf had been waiting for this; she supposed it was Leorre who alerted the police. Originally, she would have been the agitating party, herself, to cause a distraction- instead, she kept to her part and got someone even better to do it, and best of all: she did it with fabulous timing. Leaf smiled as she subtlety moved into position away from the fidgeting Eric, glancing back to the tree line, where she knew her team would be watching. She gave the ready signal; when the police moved forward, so too would they.

A moment of intense silence; the tension was truly palpable. Eyes widened, nostrils flared, and leaves rustled- Leaf and Salvatore expertly slipped from sight and into the bushes to retrieve their gear.

"Detain them!"

Police advanced upon the crowd, which was encouraged by a few within to stay strong. Insults flew from the fanatics, as they waved their arms in anger, shouting and roaring for the police to leave alone the pokemon, which was still actually asleep. The police reached behind them and drew their weapons- truncheons, made of steel and 2-and-a-quarter feet long- another nonlethal weapon with very lethal potential. On their left arms, the police carried riot shields, which were more-or-less 4-feet-tall pieces of reinforced sheet metal, with a hole near the top for the officers to see through. It wasn't the first time that pokemon activists had assembled and caused trouble; Leaf didn't know what Leorre told them, but VCPD was clearly not up for another peaceful-protest-gone-wrong. When the police were within 5 yards, the Bravoes also drew their weapons.

Riza bore a plain-looking iron sword of moderate length, and kept the dagger on her back. Chase and the other Bravoes had similar weapons and the same stance in which they held their weapons- Leaf figured they were a well-unified team, and made a mental note to look into them more, as she geared back up. The guild was sorely lacking in intelligence regarding its human opposition. After returning her face mask, vambraces, and pieces of armor to their rightful spots, she equipped her weapons, and drew her short bow.

Squad 3 did not wait for Leaf or Salvatore to move- each of them knew the plan, and waiting until they left the flowerbed to fire the ODT was just a strategic move, as they would leave at the best time. A loud "foomp" sounded as the weapon fired its projectile, a tin canister with a needle, almost like a syringe, designed to crumple forward and release its poison on impact. They used two canisters to ensure the submission of the ivysaur. While the crowd wrestled with the police, officers and activists now actually coming to blows, Theo dropped to the ground and moved to capture the pokemon, along with Leorre, who came running.

Ivysaur awoke with a loud cry at the small flood of toxins neutralizing him. The incapacitating agent loaded was designed to send the affected into anaphylactic shock by rapidly lowering the affected's blood pressure, along with delivering a host of other symptoms. The needled canister ensured that a direct hit would affect the target all the faster by injecting the chemical into the bloodstream. It really was an effective weapon; if only the required agents were cheaper. Unfortunately for PECA, Dr. Woods was not in possession of the chemicals used in the canisters, so usage of the ODT was limited. Not that it mattered, anyway- the guild much preferred the classic simplicity of deadly force.

Though the pokemon's cries were quickly ceased by the Theo and Leorre, they still managed to catch the attention of the bystanders, who cried out, themselves, catching Riza's attention even as she fought off two police officers. The guild members were on the ground wrapping-up the pokemon in thin-but-strong steel mesh net, preparing for exfil. Ivysaur seemed to want to resist, but the poisons along with the hail of blows from Theo and Leorre, and the shouting from the fanatics, made it freeze with fear.

"Catch them! **Stop** them, whatever you do! Don't let them- agh- no!" Riza yelled as the police continued to attempt to arrest her. After a moment more of struggling as she moved back, a cluster of the fanatics surged onto the police occupying Riza, allowing her to go defend her pokemon friend.

Theo and Leorre, still on the ground, had been holding-off the people combating them while Oliver and Alexandra hoisted the ivysaur above the hedges that were between them and into the trees, planning to carry the nearly 50-pound creature, until they could return to the cart they'd stowed about a mile away. Unfortunately for the radicals fighting Squad 3, there was only the ODT in terms of nonlethal weaponry, so those who got too close received a few painful cuts- though that was of course better than chemical-induced paralysis. The guild members took care not to kill or injury anyone, but they made their point clear in that they were not going to give in. Riza, of course, was no less determined. Drawing her sword to the side, she gave a lunging strike from the crowd to Theo, who barely avoided losing his arm. The young firebrand hammered away at Theo while still calling for bravery, which the crowd mustered as Leorre retreated over the hedge.

Theo clashed with Riza, doing more dodging then anything, as her savage strikes could not be parried easily. The fanatics however, were moving to cut-off his options for evasion. Alexandra made the decision to shoot Riza with the ODT- which would almost certainly kill her- but as she was aiming for a clean shot, an arrow popped into Riza's hamstring. Alexandra looked to see Leaf a few branches from him, nocking another arrow as Theo looked back, relieved; he didn't wait for another chance. Theo cut one person and kicked another blocking his way as he moved into the trees with the rest of the squad. Now that everyone had regrouped, it was time to go. Leaf relaxed her bow as the downed Riza glared with astonished fury at the masked squad leader.

The police made a new announcement directed towards the PECA operatives retreating into the small canopy while Riza struggled back to her feet with the help of a few concerned people.

"Attention, fugitives retreating with the ivysaur! You are under arrest! You can run, but this is our city- we will find you! Surrender now, and turn-in the pokemon!"

"Yeah, sure, we'll just turn around and give ourselves up," Oliver joked as help skipped from branch to branch, "Hold on, we're coming!"

"Hey, keep alert! They could try to run us down. The activists, too. Stay ready until we get back to the guild!" Leaf commanded from behind them.

Salvatore, who was carrying the ivysaur and so moved on the ground, said, "Hey, I can't actually move as fast as you guys, so if you could just slow-up a tad?"

Squad 3 held for Salvatore, and moved on the ground with him in a modified 'kite' formation: Theo and Oliver were on both sides of Salvatore, Alexandra was directly in front of him, Leorre was directly behind him, and Leaf trailed behind her on the high ground. They made their way through parks and yards, and avoided the streets. It was already 4:30 in the morning- if everything went according to plan, as it already had not, then they would be home before sunrise. The daily event was no longer a concern, though, as the ivysaur, now completely subdued from the fast-acting toxins, would be near-paralyzed with chemical-induced shock for another couple hours, but getting it medical attention somewhat-quickly was still necessary. If untreated, the creature would suffer sever damage to its mental faculties and internal organs. They were prepared to treat it at PECA, but Squad 3 still had to get it there, first.

At the scene of the incident, in a once-beautiful flower bed, a warrior struggled to accept that she had just lost her friend; she cursed herself for ignoring the environmental advantage the trees provided. Ivysaur had trusted her for so long, and in the end, she failed him. Wounded physically and emotionally, she thought about surrendering to submit herself to the police, when the Bravoes regrouped around her. Friends she'd known since childhood, teammates she'd trained with, and warriors she'd fought with. They'd lived on their own battlefield for half their lives; surrender had never been an option before. Riza saw the determination and anger in the Bravoes eyes, and without realizing it, her own anger began to pulse harder than the pain of the arrow laying just above her kneecap. She gritted her teeth and screamed with all the agony and rage she could express through her broken voice alone.

"_Profligates_! You will never- _never_\- take me alive! I will not yield! _I will not_!" Riza roared with defiance as she raised her sword to the sky, inspiring everyone, even those battered and wounded to keep fighting.

The crowd tightened defensively around her and began chanting, "Never submit," as they pushed forward towards the police, who, at the eventual call of the one with the megaphone, retreated. Surprisingly, though, they left without any kind of fight- they just fled; in a matter of seconds, they were gone. Overjoyed at their apparent strength, the fanatics cheered victoriously, but Riza was not so blind that she could not see the oddity of police, moments ago demanding her arrest, simply abandoning their target. Fearing they would regroup with a larger force, Riza quickly commanded the people to scatter. A few questioning looks forced her to repeat herself.

"Go! Get out of here before they come back with more people, more weapons, more danger! **Go**!"

As instructed they left, though, still excited about their victory. The Bravoes, instead, gathered on Riza. Chase put a strong arm around her back, and she put her's across his shoulders; it would have been no issue for him to simply pick her up, but he knew she was far too dignified for that.

"What do you wanna do, Riza?" One Bravo asked.

"..." She looked down and then back over the hedges.

"We'll find him again, don't worry," someone reassured.

"I'm not worried. Go after him. Do it, now."

"What about you?" Chase asked.

"What about me?" She asked snappishly. "I was stupid enough to let this happen, and slow enough to get injured, so leave me here."

"Hell, no. I'm taking you back to base," Chase decided. Riza tried to argue, but the stronger man simply strengthened his grip around her and forced her to move towards the main road. He turned to the other Bravoes as he walked, saying, "See if you can track them down; don't engage unless you're positive Ivysaur's life depends on it. Otherwise, just observe, and one of you come find us at the compound if you've got something."

The Bravoes didn't argue- knowing their leader would be cared for made leaving her much less discomforting. They took off without another word. Riza simply stared downwards, crestfallen. After a few minutes of painful, step-by-step walking to their HQ, Riza voiced her disappointment to her closest friend and confidant.

"...I can't believe this happened. We were so close; I was right there..."

"You know, I'm not sure I've heard that word, before- 'profligate'. What does it mean?" By his tone, it was clear Chase wanted to distract Riza from her depression.

"It means, 'degenerate'. An immoral, malevolent, heartless, savage, asshole of a person. I heard someone use it to describe Wilhelm, once," she answered with a sigh. Wilhelm- the man they'd come so far to escape, his bloody will threatening the Bravoes even after they cut his head off.

"Ah. I can see how that would apply," Chase remarked. He held the shorter female by the waist, stepping carefully so that he did not sway and put any of his own weight on Riza. "Listen," he said after a moment, "Today sucks so far, but it's not over. We've still got time to find Ivy before anything more can happen to him. We're Bravoes, after all. Fighting is what we do. At least now, we have a good reason to do it."

"Yeah, you're right. We're so far away from Mahogany, now; it still feels weird to fight for something important, after all the bullshit we've been through." Riza's voice was soft and nostalgic; her past, and the past of the Bravoes, was coated in blood, but she was given a legitimate chance to start over- to fight for something more than a man's greed or vengeance- there in Viridian City, and all because she met a wounded ivysaur nine months ago. She reflected silently for a moment; then, something glaringly suspect struck her like lightning.

"Why was I under arrest?"

"What? Because... well, we... uh-" Chase was lost.

"Exactly. We didn't break the law until after they tried to arrest me! In fact, how did they know we were there? It's 4-something in the morning- we weren't causing a disturbance, and we hadn't even been there for long."

"You think maybe the police were tracking us? It could be that they were aware of our movements all night, since Ivy escaped. But, someone would've had to tip them off."

"That someone could've been the same person who tried to kidnap him in the first place. I mean, they even knew that we had an ivysaur, specifically. It's still dark, and he was hidden behind at least 20 people, so how could they have seen him? They must have known already!" Riza tried to remember any other suspicious behavior she might not have noticed earlier. Once again, frustration burned her mind like drips of boiling water with every new thought- she couldn't believe she'd let so much slip by her notice.

"And then the way they just left, like they weren't really after us, anyway- that was weird," Chase said, bringing Riza back to her earlier thought.

"...I think there's an element here which we haven't considered," she stated.

"You don't mean, PECA?" Chase guessed. "I thought they were the ones to break-in to the compound in the first place."

"Maybe. Back there, in the trees- that was definitely them. The outfits, the weapons, the strategy- it has to be. And using the police as a huge distraction must've made their job all too easy," Riza considered slowly.

"Yeah, about that- I think they might've been in the group we had set up, too. Before you showed up, so did two new people. They just hung out and talked, until the police showed up. Looking back now, though, I think it was the archer that shot you. She changed her outfit, but... ugh, I'm an idiot."

"Don't be too hard on yourself- they fooled us, I guess. But something's still off." The wounded Bravo leader thought for a second more, and then spoke with a sense of an impending breakthrough. "You remember, four months ago, when some people had organized a mass protest in the square in front of the police department? You remember why?"

"Uh, yeah. Something about a couple dead pidgey, right?"

"Yeah. Some cop had hunt them down and killed one in the middle of the city, in broad daylight. Well one ended-up falling out of the sky onto somebody and they got really hurt. Everyone was outraged, but then some PECA idiots showed-up, and they had this big argument, because PECA had a contract out on the pidgeys; in the end, they almost got arrested and the police have been making it very clear, ever since, that they believe it's their responsibility to handle any pokemon issues within the city."

"Hmm. Yeah- now that you say that- and with the police telling them to stop just earlier, too..." It was coming to him.

"PECA and the VCPD aren't working together. The police think it's their job to do what PECA does, and PECA hasn't stopped for the police's sake," Riza realized, "So I don't think they would've collaborated on a sting like this. And if not them, then that means someone else entirely is involved. Dammit, I don't like this." She continued to hobble to the base, leaning on her teammate and bleeding slightly into the makeshift bandage on her leg. The arrow was still in, for fear that messing with it would only cause worse conditions, much as Riza longed to just pull it out and magically keep fighting, unabated. She and Chase continued to discuss the situation and speculate on possible parties capable of perpetrating the issues they faced.

Across the city, Leaf and Squad 3 were still stealthily making their way back to the guild, their target now secured in an iron cart that looked like a large safe on wheels. Tired of listening to nothing but the cart creaking and footsteps, Salvatore spoke with commendations.

"So, that was pretty slick, calling the police," he said to Leorre, "And the timing was beautiful; those doofuses didn't even know what hit 'em until we were gone!"

"Ha, tell that to Theo!" Oliver laughed. "That girl was working him pretty good!" Everyone laughed as Theodore rolled his eyes and defended himself against the taunt.

Then, Leorre said, quizzically and through her own laughter, "Thanks, but that wasn't me- I didn't call anyone. I was standing-by, as instructed. Trying to figure what I could do to get everyone to come running."

Squad 3 looked at her curiously, and Alexandra voiced the obvious question, "So, how did they know we were there?"

The team talked about the incident, both questioning and cheering their own luck. Leaf, as was her responsibility, was more troubled, though. The police and the guild weren't exactly friends- if they put the facts together, which was not difficult, and realized the guild was 'interfering' in a police operation, and thereby obstructing justice, they could be held liable for the failure of the sting, and even be charged as accomplices. The guild's lawyer had had to step in before to prevent a PECA operative from being arrested, and he could do it again, seeing as how the contract gave them legal rights to detain and hold the pokemon, but still- such issues were best avoided in the first place.

"What do you think, Leaf?" One of her squad called.

"...I think we need to get this thing back to the guild before we get ourselves in more trouble," she replied.

It was obvious that events were picking-up in the forest city. If the fanatics were willing to start an all-out brawl with the police, they would surely do so with the guild- especially knowing that PECA had captured their 'friend'. There was definitely going to be trouble ahead. Leaf never knew about the "Bravoes", as they called themselves- that was her first time even hearing about them. So, on top of pokemon, there were now territorial police and a fanatical militia breathing down PECA's neck. She sighed tiredly; some people enjoyed challenges, but to Leaf, every enemy on her path raised the chances that someone she loved would be lost to her. Looking disdainfully to the cart which held the ivysaur, she told herself again with vigor that she would never let that happen. Never.


	7. To Reach the Stars, Above

_Chapter 6 – "To Reach the Stars, Above"_

* * *

_Four Days Ago, In Roquett Manor..._

"So, you're telling me, now... _what_? To forget everything? The neglect? The abuse? The humiliation? The **hell** you forced upon me- it's not something I can let go," the girl of golden hair said plainly- firmly, despite her churning emotions.

The girl's father sat calmly, dressed in a suave black suit and shadows, behind his ebony desk. Even in the dim light of the small window across the room from him, however, his heartless eyes, like the sun behind the clouds, illuminated her every weakness. Her nervousness, her impatience, her temper- she could not hide them from him. Somehow, he seemed to know her better than anyone, despite never caring for her- or at least, never showing it.

The man of golden hair, of affluence and power, seemed relaxed, but they both knew he meant business. Yellow knew her father only drank brandy during official calls- specifically, if he meant to play puppeteer. It was a clever tactic; such a strong drink would loosen both the tongue and the inhibitions of his playthings during long meetings, while his practiced mind remained in control, despite likely tricking anyone before him into thinking they were in his presence as honored guests- possibly even friends. And thus, the snakes were discerned in a single moment, while the truly loyal would make themselves all the more noticeable. Yellow, however, refused his offer of a drink altogether. Mr. Roquett would normally consider that an unacceptable display of ambition- a sign of one who was too willful to consistently submit to his authority and to put aside their own comfort for his will. In the case of his daughter, however, he ignored the slight. They both knew why she was there, and they both knew who ultimately held control. She saw through him, and he saw through her. If ever Mr. Roquett was to be honest, he would admit that he rather enjoyed playing 'chess' with his daughter- even if he always won.

While she had the chance, Yellow continued her declaration of defiance, knowing full-well that the man would never accept it, but wanting him to hear it all the same. She tried to speak with a resolute calmness- like she spoke to most people- but found herself feeling silly, given that she spoke that way as an emulation of the man she was, at present, speaking to. Still, as long as he was going to sit there and take it, even if just to throw it all away, she figured she may as well say everything; maybe she could at least get some answers, or, in another world, a damn apology.

"You exiled me from this house, two years ago. You were so happy with one kid, you decided you didn't really need another. But you know what? As much as I was angry and humiliated, I was happy to escape. This place was a prison for me. Out there, on the _streets_, I had to learn, and take, everything. I didn't even know how to be in front of people who weren't expecting me to be their _court jester_! But, eventually, I made friends; I learned how to take care of myself. And I did it all without you. And, here we are, now, two years later; it wasn't enough for you to withhold everything from me- now, you want to take the things I earned for myself! Well, I'm not one of your thugs, or a pawn in your damn game, and I- **I**-"

Yellow stopped herself there with a forceful inhale. She could feel the anger, boiling higher to the surface, pursing her lips and crunching her hand into a fist. She still had so much to say when Mr. Roquett sighed and took another sip of his brandy. She watched him disdainfully, knowing he was ready to speak. Funny, that she should even give him her attention, when he'd spent over seventeen years barely giving her a sideways glance.

"Yellow," the crime boss began in a smooth, commanding voice, "Despite your impressive fervor, I have not called you here to discuss anything of our past relations. The situation has changed..." He paused briefly, looking to his glass, as if considering whether his next words were worth another swig. "Harley has died. As his previous employers report it, he was killed following a 'miscommunication' during combat with a pokemon."

After speaking with a surprising lack of bitterness or sorrow, he flashed his emotion with quick gulp of his remaining alcohol and a furrow of the brow. Yellow waited for him to continue, but he instead rose and walked to his liquor cabinet. That's when she knew something was off.

Mr. Roquett's office was dimly lit; there was a lamp, but he chose to keep it off. Two bookshelves stood perpendicular to each other, with the far corner walls, across from the large, yet elegant, ebony door. The entire room was... different from the rest of the house. Heavier- more serious. Dark woods and a gold trim comprised each piece of furniture, the walls were painted a brownish-grey, and the carpet was dark brown, as well. Of course Yellow's father was wealthy enough to decorate his puppet theater with completely custom-made and matching set pieces.

"My son has died, Yellow. That leaves just my daughter to entrust with the family business, though some might call you 'illegitimate'," the boss said, returning to his seat with the entire bottle of brandy. Abruptly, he looked at his daughter, with a glint of surprise, before shaking his head slightly and pouring another round for himself. "...I trust you have discerned by now, that Kristen is not your mother?"

"Well, I was certainly hoping, thanks," Yellow replied bitterly. He ignored her jab, sipping from his glass with heavy eyes, and his grief became more apparent to her. For once, she thought she was actually seeing him lose his cool, though not quite in the way she always expected. Yellow thought the only break in his apathy she would see would be the one to end her- not one to accept her into the family.

"Listen, girl; I should be clear: you are not returning the manor. Kristen is still my wife, and you are still a living reminder of my own infidelity to her; you have no place here. That's the reality behind your life, and my behavior towards you."

Even tipsy, he still knew how to cut deep. Yellow's head swarmed with counters: _Dammit- so you get to treat me like shit because of your mistakes?! Who cares what that bitch feels- she doesn't even have a heart! Why don't you drown yourself in that brandy, if you're so broken-up about it..._

Ultimately, however, Yellow had come to such mistrust of her father that she was at least grateful for his honesty, and thus, held her tongue, expressing her anger solely with a dramatic, disgusted scowl.

"Instead, I have task for you- one which will challenge your intellect and your resolve; one which... will force the organization to acknowledge you as my daughter, and heir," Mr. Roquett said heavily. The girl looked to him with accumulating defiance, but he continued. "I know that you've been tracking one my assets, Dr. Mossley. As you will have, no doubt, discovered that he is quite the avid pokemon-supporter..."

Mr. Roquett took another moment, and another sip. His face was melancholy, though he hid it well, and Yellow realized all the more how unaccustomed her father must've been to disappointment. It was a trait they did not share.

"The same creatures which killed your brother are rather fascinating to him-"

"He wasn't my brother- he was just your son," Yellow jabbed coldly. Her father glared at her with a look of waning patience as he continued.

"-and the doctor has devoted his life to their study and development in social standing. You've got an interest in history, so tell me, what did the Massacre of the Roses teach us?"

The Massacre of the Roses- it was a stain in Kanto's recent history- nearly 25 years ago, when pokemon activism was supported by a sect of the government. It was decided, following broadcasts and a surge of research reports, that pokemon and human could, in fact, forge bonds, that there would be a sort of 'zoo' education facility constructed just north of Fuchsia City. The director of the facility, and a leader of the movement, was Edward Rose, who also served as the beloved mayor of Fuchsia City. When the zoo's construction was finished, various 'amiable' pokemon were corralled into different pens and stations, to be observed and potentially interacted with in a non-scientific capacity by the average person. In theory, the idea should've shown people that not every pokemon was a monster, and that the fears and misunderstandings of humans is what typically caused conflict. Called the 'Adventure Grounds', it was accessible to all who wanted entry, and wasn't at all expensive. However, while Mayor Rose enjoyed success and fame for his achievement, it was short-lived. One day, a few months after the facility's opening, there was an incident during a routine demonstration of the pokemon's friendliness. Mayor Rose's entire family was presenting different pokemon, showing that with the proper respect and attitude, not only were the pokemon safe for humans, but they were even safe around other species of pokemon. Ironically, a rare, and highly aggressive dragon-pokemon appeared out of the blue that day.

There was still confusion and controversy about the specifics, but the accepted reports say the dragon burst from Fuchsia Bay and attacked the presentation. The Rose family were among the first to be killed by the beast, and it's assault sent most of the other, weaker pokemon into a panic. In the chaos, 22 human lives were lost, including Mayor Rose, and his wife and two daughters. Along with many, non-life threatening injuries sustained by both humans and pokemon, the facility was wrecked, with structures being destroyed and most of the area consumed in a fire. What's more, pokemon which had been captured and were largely tame fled into the nearby routes and the city and caused a disturbance in the ecosystem, leading ultimately, to more dangerous conditions on the roads and a city-wide sweep for the pokemon which had "betrayed" the man who showed them so much kindness. Following the tragedy, the Kanto Regional Government officially commissioned ten ships and a hundred huntsmen to find the never-before-seen aggressor, but even after five years of searching, not only had no one found the pokemon- no one had even found another pokemon that fit that one's description. The incident eventually became an arguing point for both supporters and skeptics of human-pokemon relations, and a memorial was built where the facility once stood.

Who was he to quiz her? When Yellow responded, it was with a tone of agitation; "That pokemon cannot and should not be controlled, I guess? Any one with a brain knows that- what does this have to do with anything?"

"It has to do with the past, present, and the future of this entire world, Yellow. It _has to do_ with Harley! My son- your brother- ugh!" He nearly threw aside his glass, suddenly disgusted, and gazed forlornly at his hands, one them now wet. "...I never wanted him to join that ridiculous club. His place was here," he affirmed with dying energy. "Of course, Harley was always a sweet boy. He wanted to protect people, not hurt them; he wanted be a hero, and I wanted him to be happy. I wanted to spare him the life I had."

The crime boss told his daughter plainly: "You and I, Yellow, we're not as different as you might think. I was once challenged, as you are now, to become a monster. A villain- the kind young idealists and hard-nosed reporters dream about."

_Don't compare me to you_, Yellow longed to say. But she knew it was true- she'd heard it often, actually, and it was always upsetting.

Mr. Roquett had been staring sadly at his desk, as if lost in memory, but he looked at her once more then, assertively. With their callous amber eyes locking, for the first time in years, Yellow truly saw their resemblance, and at his words, wondered just how much she had inherited from him. She knew what he was saying was true, though she'd seen precious little: he was a monster, like those portrayed in movies, like the old kings in the books she read- powerful, intelligent, heartless and hell-bent on the domination of those around them. Unlike with the old kings, however, most people had no clue a demon sat in this golden manor in the suburban east-end of the city. No, her father was too clever make enemies; he had soldiers disguised as servants, drug houses disguised as motels, puppets disguised as leaders, and spies disguised as everything else. The Roquett family owned half the city, and yet, anyone who 'opposed' him really had no clue of whom they were dealing with.

"Yellow, I'm inducting you and your groupies into the organization. What's more, I'm making you a captain," the crime boss stated, in a sudden return to his usual calm- albeit sounding a bit frustrated. He abruptly began pulling files from his desk. The girl didn't have time to react before he commanded: "Analyze this intelligence; a militant group of pokemon-fanatics, called, the "Bravoes", has been holding an ivysaur- a plant-reptile hybrid creature- in a large, secure compound towards North End. Supposedly, it's tame and poses a minimal threat to those around it. Your assignment is to capture the pokemon and covertly deliver it to Dr. Mossley."

Mr. Roquett rose from his chair, leaving a collection of neatly organized reports and documents on his expensive desk, and shelved his brandy and glass.

"The facility is heavily occupied. I won't tell you how to acquire the pokemon, but you need to do so without being captured or identified in any way. Likewise, the doctor is a trusted asset- you need to get the pokemon to him without compromising his mission to study it. That includes directly persuading him to keep silent once he has it. At that time, he should discreetly contact our front man, who serves as a representative for our interests with the doctor; our other assets will take over from there and your mission will be complete. However, you are expected to watch him and ensure this happens; if the doctor should fail to contact us within twenty-four hours, all the while being fully able to do so, or seems to begin spreading word of his 'gift,' you are to terminate him immediately, in whatever manner most efficient. Regardless of the doctor's responsibility, you are not to remove the pokemon from the doctor's laboratory or attempt to initiate contact with the front man."

All this was beginning to overwhelm Yellow, who was still angry at being summoned in the first place. Now, she discovered that she was immediately being made a captain in her father's criminal organization, and that if she proved herself- if she let bygones be bygones and became an accomplished thug for her father- she would be named his heir, and become the leader of the largest criminal organization in the western half of the region, if not all of Kanto.

No. It was too much, Yellow thought as she shook her head. One question burned in her mind, something she had to know before he took his leave:

"Wait. You just got done saying that these pokemon are monsters- that they killed Harley and they can't be controlled. So, why are you trying to help a known pokemon advocate by giving him one? You realize he's a pillar in their community?" She stood from her chair and faced him as he put his hand on the door, a demanding look on her young face.

"What separates men from monsters? Willpower. Intelligence. We have things they don't, Yellow, and if we use those abilities as wondrously as they use theirs, and we just might get somewhere in 'pokemon-human relations'. They don't have to be our friends to be our soldiers."

He spoke as if that was enough, but Yellow just looked at him, confused, before it dawned on her. He waited.

"You're going to create an army of pokemon- to make them the monsters that no soldier could be. An army that can't stopped," she realized with awe. The sheer nerve of her father... she'd never imagined his ambition would creep even into the world of another species. But despite her shock, she understood it- she almost agreed with it, and that scared her. Was she really like him?

"You seem to have the right idea, but understand that this will be your legacy, not mine," he said with what could almost be called 'warmth'. "So, I expect you to analyze those files and return them to the desk drawer when you've finished- they are not to leave this office, and you are not to tarry. See yourself out of the manor with all possible efficiency, and when you meet again with those hoodlums of yours, tell them I said to give you a round of applause," Mr. Roquett stated as he left the office briskly, clearly no longer willing to participate in any discussion.

"A round of applau-"

She caught herself before accidentally triggering her team's disappearance. Yellow had nearly forgotten, in the intensity of the meeting, that she walked into her father's manor partially expecting to die. The code word for her crew, who could hear everything she said via her hidden, though actively-transmitting, comm unit, was 'applause'. Upon her utterance of this word, Sky, Rain, Cloud, and Thunder were to disperse and disappear, following the signal that Yellow- or 'Light'- was about to die.

Given that she was then alone in her father's office, Yellow blurted directly to her team, to clear any confusion at her near-miss;

"Belay that! I'm not in any trouble- are you all safe?" Her question was met with eager confirmations from each of them- the first words they'd spoken to her since she walked away with no plans to return. It hadn't even been an hour, but her sigh of relief came as if it had been a day. Yellow fell into her chair; for a just moment, she'd worried. Worried that she was about to lose the only friends she really had. But at their affirmatives, Yellow gave herself a small smile and refocused on the daunting task before her.

"Alright, I'll meet you all back in the hideout. Right now, I need to study. I should be back in about two hours- be ready to move out when I get there. We've got a lot of work to do," the new captain commanded. She then turned her full attention to the documents in front of her. There were receipts for miscellaneous items from various businesses, photographs of Dr. Mossley, and of the compound which held the target; a thorough analysis of ivysaur behavioral patterns, physical and mental capabilities, and general areas of weakness; reports on a couple members of the Bravoes, along with some other notable persons- including PECA bosses, Green Springfield, Leaf Woods, and Red Sato. The teen-aged blonde was uncertain where to begin.

Looking over pictures of the poke-fanatics' compound, it did seem difficult to infiltrate, especially with her intent being to abduct something. Yellow saw that there was a large amount of people apparently taking residence in the buildings, in addition to some seemingly being there just to hang-out. The compound had a large fence line which was patrolled regularly, along with inconspicuous guard posts within the buildings, themselves, in key points. If the pictures meant anything, most of the property was either occupied or under surveillance at all times, even in the early morning, as each picture had a time-stamp. What's more, there seemed to be an identification system required to enter the compound- and not a mere badge or hand-signal, either. Entry into the compound happened smoothly through one of three entry control points, at which two personnel stood constantly. Those who entered spoke to the guards and it seemed that almost all who came were well-acquainted with nearly everyone else. It could be mere friendliness, or it could be that the guards know who, exactly, should be allowed entry- and who shouldn't. That meant an unlikeliness of hiding in plain sight. There were many people in the compound however- in the middle of the night, there were at least fifty still chatting, partying, organizing, or handling some task. Noticing this, Yellow realized, regardless of what they seemed to be doing or how they were dressed, they couldn't all be there to deter suspicion or provide security for a single pokemon. Could it be that they really were just so friendly with one another? Yellow thought with a smirk that she should've just joined them when her father kicked her out.

There weren't many photos that gave Yellow a look inside any of the buildings of the compound; but a single, well-timed shot, did show someone marked as "important" in the collection of reports she'd just gone through. Riza Silver, a girl of dark reddish hair and light grey eyes- almost silver, actually.

Hmph, Yellow thought, another color. At least it's her last name.

Riza was standing in one of the smaller buildings of the compound, speaking with what appeared to be mercenaries- the "Bravoes" her father and the reports mentioned. She had a grim look on her face, as did the others. Yellow examined the other photos more. Eventually, she pieced together some intel:

Firstly, the building in which Riza was spotted seemed to have fewer people around, and those who were around weren't as lax as the others. Secondly, the small building was not central in the compound, but was surrounded by other buildings, and not immediately near the fence line or an entry control point. There wasn't even a single photo of the entrance to the building. Thirdly, the building's roof was similar to that of a greenhouses, though not outright the same. Made of glass with elevations to the frame that allowed a steady flow of air in to and out of the building- it was either a foolish oversight in security, or, as Yellow guessed, a means to accommodate plant life. It had to be for the pokemon, which she noted required a large amount of both sunlight and water, just like a plant. With those realizations, the girl of golden hair knew with near-certainty where her target was. She jotted down some notes about her target and its army of sympathizers, and made a rough sketch of the compound. But she also looked over the PECA boss, Green.

Of course, Yellow remembered seeing him and his lieutenant, Red, walking earlier that day, dressed in black and holding a bouquet. During the conversation with her father, she'd pieced together what the two of must've been about to do, seeing as they were walking in the direction of Roquett Manor. Suddenly, she felt a cringe in gut. She'd never admit to her father, and much less to his mother, that she actually liked Harley, too. Despite being a spoiled, cocky, idiot with no sense of street-smarts or any particularly strong relationship with her, Harley was a sweet boy. He even used to sneak toys and snacks to her when they were kids, and showed any disdain to her. She was just as surprised as their father must've been when she'd heard that he signed on to fight pokemon and disregard the family business. Yellow wondered what creature it was that killed him, and thought, for a moment, of speaking with PECA's "guild master" about it. Then she thought of how much pain it must've caused Kristen, her step-mother, and Yellow washed herself of any pity. Death was an eventuality of every life- her only regret was that it didn't hurt Kris to the point of killing her, too.

Finished with her analysis and note-taking, Yellow rose from her chair and neatly stored the intelligence back in her father's otherwise empty desk, resisting the temptation to defiantly leave it all there in the open. Upon her exit of the office, she found four guards waiting- the same ones who had 'welcomed' her into the manor.

"Well, well, well! Look who's still kickin'! I guess you managed to-" The man with bad breath was still taunting as Yellow brushed past him down the hallway. The group of thugs laughed and cracked jokes, but none of them followed her. One did yell his congratulations to her, but she ignored him. Dumbasses weren't part of the plan, and anything not in the plan didn't deserve her attention. But she kept their faces and voices in mind; Yellow didn't take disrespect from her father's goons, and sometimes, one of them would go missing, his body turning-up a few days later in some alleyway dumpster, or splattered on a sidewalk, or in what used to be his own house. Yellow disliked murder, but for the foul-breathed clown who'd openly mocked her and threatened her life, she would get over it- as she had with the others.

As the sun set over lush and beautiful Viridian City, Green stood in the main hall of Pokemon Elimination and Control Agency. This was the largest room in building, where any assemblies and meetings involving the whole organization took place. It was a simple room and there wasn't much furniture, save a few chairs and a podium. The walls, however, were decorated with the Kanto Region's flag, the Viridian City crest, and a large map of Kanto. One wall held a large board, where Leaf had the idea to put up photos of the guild and its members. There were scarcely any pictures up yet, but the few that were there highlighted the friendships and training the guild members experienced. The most recent photo was one of the slain charizard, where Tristan, Portia, Oliver and Salvatore stood next to the creature's corpse in their charmander-hide outfits. The one directly behind Green as he stood at the podium, bore a memorial plaque, and a single photograph- it was of Harley Roquett.

Today, the guild master had called everyone to meet for 'training', and, though he'd had a few drinks since returning from Roquett Manor, he insisted on speaking, himself. 23 people, including Red and Leaf who were both with Green, were present. Mecca, who'd long-since regained consciousness, stood on crutches in the back on of the room. She had a fractured rib and pelvis, but the doctors insisted that she would be fine. Shane, however, remained in Pallet Town under the care of Dr. Wood's staff. The guild still hadn't received word from Dr. Woods that he'd regained consciousness.

"Alright, alright, everyone settle down," Green began, approaching a podium in the front of the room with a clipboard in his hands; Red and Leaf stood to his side, looking over the crowd. Everyone eased down and started paying attention to their guild master, who would've told a joke by then, if it were another casual meeting.

"So, good evening, everyone. Now, listen up, because I only want to have to say all this once... I try to be relaxed and calm, but I'm bit ticked right now, and I'm gonna let you all know why," PECA's boss began seriously as he set down the clipboard and began pacing. "Earlier today, Red and I went to visit our late comrade's parents, Mister and Mrs. Roquett. They were upset, to say the least. Of course, they should be. Let me remind you, how proud of Harley they were and how much attention and funding we received when he joined us. Now, obviously, those things come second to the mission and to everyone's overall safety. But, something, as a guild master, or chief executive officer, or director, or whatever you wanna call me- something I was forced to think about was the impact that failure has on our organization. We're not the first people to do what we're doing, and while I believe we're more than capable of being the best, people will always question us. They'll always doubt," Green noted with practiced gravity. He stopped to look around the room sternly to ensure everyone was paying attention, which everyone certainly was, before continuing. "Pokemon are monsters. Some of them defy logic; there's the gengar breed, creatures inherently oozing a poisonous mist everywhere they go. Scientists don't even know what they are, but it's widely speculated that they are origin of the term "ghost". Then, you've got "ditto". A silly name, but it makes sense. This **blob** of jelly can transform to look like almost anything. A rock, a person, another pokemon. How? I sure as hell can't tell you. Thankfully, those have proven to be friendly. Plus, there are pokemon that look living plants, pokemon that seem to be made of stone, pokemon that create fire or electricity, and even pokemon that can confuse your mind. Literally, they have some kind of _physic_ _ability_."

Green sighed, and rubbed his forehead, overwhelming himself in thought, but the room stayed quiet- all eyes were on him.

"Look, I said all that because, who knows what the hell we'll have to fight. Who knows whether we'll be out fighting one thing, and run into another, totally different creature. One who's potentially even more dangerous in its natural habitat, which we entered unaware of its presence. That shit happened when Leaf and Squad 3, hunting charmander, ran into a whole other charizard, for one, and then a bunch of weezing. The gas they exude is flammable, and charizards produce fire." He looked around expectantly; "You see how that **rapidly** turns into a bad situation, right?! We have to have every bit of confidence and focus when we're out there. We get that confidence through knowledge, skill, and teamwork. So first, we study our target. We learn their weaknesses, their strengths and abilities, how they act, et cetera. Then we train with that knowledge- make sure that we're ready to physically take down a hostile creature. Obviously, there aren't any scrubs here. Each of you had some kind of ability before you were hired, whether with a sword, a bow, a spear, whatever. Sometimes, we think that's it. We forget about the necessity for proper cooperation!"

Red looked down, knowing that he was just as guilty as anyone- more so, even- for ignoring such a critical point. Looking back, he felt like such an idiot. If that wasn't a relatively young and cocky charizard, he probably would've died that day, too. The more he reflected on the situation, the more he saw just how dangerous his own lapses in judgment were. Conspicuously, he looked around the room for Mecca, who would be still recovering for at least the next month. He'd since realized that there was no way to criticize his team's performance on the battlefield without criticizing himself directly, as well.

"If we don't work together out there, and use everything we learned individually as a single, cohesive unit, we'll all die. It's inevitable. Just wait until we face a pack of scyther, or an onix or arcanine. Or maybe even the charizard that got away, come back with a vengeance and somethin' to prove. When we're out there, our only option is to eliminate or capture the target. I don't want any of you dying, and I don't want anyone looking at your death and saying that we must be incapable of doing what we signed-on to do; that people shouldn't come to us with our problems, and that we're just making fools and _martyrs_ of ourselves. Bad press means, no sponsors, no new recruits, and no work. In other words, a total failure of our operation. That's what I have to think about, and I'm thinking that's **unacceptable**! Leaf, Red, and I have dedicated our lives to this, and we can't let ourselves fail just because people aren't communicating, or listening, and get themselves _killed_."

The guild master scanned the hall once more to confirm that everyone was listening, before concluding his speech. He knew his words probably seemed harsh, but he was never one for beating around the bush. He spoke plainly and expected people to do the same for him, but in particular, then, he wanted to get his point across.

"Listen, I'm not up here to scold you guys or anything- we're all too old for that shit- but let me be clear when I say that this better be the first and last casualty we have due to a disobeyed order; the same goes for critical injury, given that we had another guy try to run away and promptly get flattened. If we weren't already so near to Pallet Town and Dr. Woods' compound, it's very likely Shane would have died. _This will not happen again_. Going forward, we'll be conducting mandatory teams training twice a week, in which we run scenarios of different situations, along with increased amounts of research training. Plus, we're going to be clearing out some of the spaces and knocking down a wall or two to build a medical room, so expect a lot of noise and some contractors walking around within the next week or so. Dr. Woods has allocated a scientist to us, experienced in both medicine and physiology. This doctor will be attached to us and will deal with any non-life threatening medical concerns in-house. Ah... that's all I got. You guys have anything?"

Green turned to Leaf and Red, having finished with a small scowl. Red nodded and stepped forward.

"Alright, guys. Most of you probably don't know this, but the day before we received the mission, someone in Pallet Town was killed by the charizard. Hopefully, it was the same one we took down. Uh, Tobias Saffield was 38 years' old at the time of his death. He'd been married to a beautiful and caring woman named Linda for the past three years, and had a daughter, as well, named Delia, who's only three. He was picking berries for her when the charizard attacked him," Red announced somberly. He looked back at Green and Leaf, who returned his somber expression. Initially, they weren't going to tell anyone this, but later decided it was important. Red pulled a card from out of his pocket and held it. "The three of us grew up in Pallet Town, and we knew Tobias personally. He... was a good man; hardworking, good-humored, and very loving. He didn't deserve his fate. Violence, as a whole, is rare in Pallet Town, even from pokemon. We leave them alone, they do the same for us. It was the first time in years anyone had been seriously attacked, and **everyone** was outraged. That's why we deployed so quickly, thinned the numbers of charmander and charmeleon, and killed the charizard at our first opportunity. Ultimately, another life was lost, and in the future, we'll make every effort to be all the more cautious. More teams training and research should be conducive to that."

Red looked down at the card in his hand. It was from Linda, Tobias' wife- now his widow. He opened it.

"I have this," he said as he waved the card, "from Linda. It reads:

'_Dear Green, Leaf, and Red- thank you for stopping the monster that killed my husband. I realize that you must've been just as shocked and hurt as I was when you heard the news, and I was very appreciative of your support in the matter. It's only been a day, and I'm still recovering, so I'm sorry that I couldn't bring myself to have celebrated with you. Please understand that I am, truly, immensely grateful, and I will always love you kids, though I can see you're not kids anymore. When she's older, I'll tell Delia about this, and how very brave you three and all of your friends were. Thank you again, from the bottom of my heart- Linda_'," Red finished. He was visibly emotional at the letter, but maintained his composure.

"Um... I read this to you all, because- one- it was all of us that did this. We're all responsible for this victory, and this letter of thanks is to the guild, as a whole; and two- because I want each of you to know what it means to be here, fighting against these pokemon. Maybe every contract isn't so serious, but when it comes down to it, we are defenders of the people of Kanto- that's how all of this started. So, really, I guess I'm just reinforcing what Green already said. People are watching us, and counting on us to be what we say we are. If we're gonna do this, and if each of you is serious, then we all need to work together to be the absolute best that we can be. Because, what Green and I had to do today- explaining to Mrs. Roquett what happened to her son and why? I don't wanna have to do it again, and that's as much my own responsibility as it is yours. So, let's just keep our heads up and keep pushing forward every way we can."

When he finished, the guild clapped their hands, applauding his message. Various comments at the letter floated from the crowd, and Green patted Red on the back as he moved from the podium. It was true that most people didn't know about the significance the mission had to their leaders, and so everyone felt even more compelled to be better at Red's honesty. Leaf smiled sympathetically at Red, as she went to the podium next.

"Ok, I don't have anything heavy- just something that should boost our spirits. As Red said, the issue with the charizard was personal, and to be frank, you all are going to be paid out-of-pocket from the guild; we didn't charge a single cent for that job. But, with the successful completion of the mission, the people of Pallet Town have once again given us their thanks, _and_ a donation from everyone in the town, totaling to 1,574 dollars, which will be split between all of us and added to everyone's commission," the young woman announced. Various murmurs of excitement and plans began to rustle through the crowd. "In addition to that, we spoke with Dr. Woods about the possibility of getting gear made from some of the more unique parts of pokemon, like the tail of a charizard, and he informed us that it's difficult, but entirely possible. So, we will be receiving access to exclusive weapons and armor to set us apart from everyone else out there, just like the fire-retardant suits we had made from charmeleon hides. While the three of us have already issued commissions from the dead charizard, to ensure that everyone gets a fair shake, in the future, the items will be available by requisition only, and will **not** be free or _standard-issue_. They're bound to be expensive and time-consuming to make, so start saving and start hunting! You'll get a discount on any requisition you make if you, personally, are the one to bring in key materials for that requisition."

The guild began to cheer at the prospect of unique equipment. Someone began talking about how a spear made with a charmeleon's tail would be fantastic, and another noted how rhydon would make the perfect armor. A whole new possibility had opened up, and everyone was immediately eager to take advantage of it. Leaf had to remind the guild that they still needed to collect materials for anything to happen. Someone asked if they would be allowed to go out and "harvest" in their free time, to which the answer was "yes and no". Leaf addressed the idea, clearly having thought about it, herself.

"While I won't **stop** any of you, per se, it's in everyone's contract to stay within the city. That means no solo trips out into the forest or the routes, where more 'useful' pokemon live. Furthermore, no hunting is allowed in the city without a contract- period. If we can't claim it legally, it either isn't a threat or belongs to the police. That being said, I think we could definitely see about organizing hunting parties in the future-"

"**If** teams training goes well!" Green interjected. Of course, Leaf concurred. No one wanted anyone getting hurt for the sake of making new toys. Various responses shifted from the crowd, but largely, everyone was still excited. So, with the meeting over, and no one having anything left to put out, the guild members were dismissed and Green breathed a sigh of relief, having gotten business out of the way. Trying to boost his own morale, he proposed having some pizzas delivered and breaking out the alcohol- a proposal that received no objections.

The sky rang with laughter, as the guild made jokes, drank booze, and relaxed from the stress of their recent mission. Leaf was in a small group on the guild's terrace, drinking a glass of whiskey with soda, laughing at a joke Oliver was telling everyone. Being on the the roof, the terrace overlooked the streets below, which held more than a few people, since there were plenty of recreational areas nearby. It was evening, then, and the sky was growing dark. The air was warm, given that it was spring, and everyone was dressed lightly. There was some talk about getting a pool, but Green would have to allocate some space for it to be constructed, since the best outdoors area still on the property was being used for combat scenario training. Until then, the guild just had a pool table, where Bryson, a member of Squad 1, played against Curtis, the guild's secretary. Red stood on the northwestern side of the terrace, which looked directly towards Mount Silver, the largest mountain in Kanto, which often served as a way point. To look north and be directly in line with the mountain's peak meant one was about three miles away from the Johto Region border. Leaf saw Red from across the roof, standing alone, and decided to approach him, breaking-off from Oliver's admittedly funny story to cheer up her best friend. She refilled her glass and poured another for him; vodka with ice-cold lemonade and a splash of pecha and liechi berry juice- a pain to mix properly, but his absolute favorite. Probably, Leaf liked to think, because she was the only one who made it for him.

"You're looking glum," she started, handing Red the drink as he turned towards her. Though, once she saw him, he didn't seem sad, so much as just thoughtful. His pensive nature was one of the things she loved about him.

"Nah, just thinking. Thanks," he said, smiling. Once in a while, his eyes had this spark, dancing in the bright crimson. Leaf hated to think about how it made her breath slow- it made her feel like a cliché. He turned back to the mountains, still smiling softly, while keeping his body open to her. "You know, they say a divine pokemon lives on Mount Silver."

"Mm," Leaf began, sipping her drink, "'_The first, for the snowing mountains, cloaked in frost; the second, for the thundering sky, wreathed in lightning; the third, for the burning earth, mired in flame. The three gods to protect and destroy Kanto as they will_...' You're talking about the legendary birds."

"Yeah," he nodded, clearly impressed at Leaf's memory, "Articuno, specifically- the 'frost' one."

"Ha- you know, I always thought it was just superstition. You think they're out there?"

"I don't know; when we read that religious crap years ago, I didn't want to believe that there were creatures out there that powerful. Now, I'm not sure."

"What, you're worried about legends coming to slaughter us all?"

"Not worried, and not about legends, but what Green said is true, and we know it: there are pokemon that defy our understanding of logic and disprove our science, and I'm not talking about _myths_. But..." he sighed as look into Leaf's eyes, then turned away with an honest look of resolution, as if he were accepting an inevitable fate, "I was just thinking, what are we all here for? What are pokemon here for? Why do they have all these abilities that we don't? What are these '_pokemon gods_', and do we have some human god-equivalent?"

Leaf looked at him curiously; this type of thinking wasn't his MO. Of course, they'd all discussed their fears and doubts, but this was different. Red was calm and candid; was he wondering about this because he was scared, or feeling weak? Leaf didn't know.

"Well? What do you think?" He was waiting.

"I think... if you want to go into the mountains with _a hundred_ gallons of oil, _five thousand_ spear-men, and _ten thousand_ archers, and teach this '**god**' a lesson in mortality, I'll be right beside you. We'll bring every fighter in Kanto to that mountain," she joked, laughing. He looked at her incredulously before joining in.

"C'mon, do I sound that crazy?" He laughed, "I'm just- ah, forget it, it's stupid."

"No, _come on_\- tell me- what?" Leaf insisted, both of them still giggling. She grabbed his arm and moved closer; to her belated surprise, he actually seemed to notice the sign and turned his body inwards to hers.

"Nah, it's nothing, just-" he started, looking again into her ocean blue eyes, before shaking his head softly. When he spoke, his voice was quiet- too quiet to hear normally, with the entire guild making noise around them, but whenever Red locked eyes with Leaf, she felt her every sense tune-in to him; she heard him perfectly. "How long have we been doing this? We dedicated our lives to protecting people a long time ago. But what if it was never supposed to be that way? This whole world is... infested with monsters. We rely on these long, straight roads to take us from place to place in the world, avoiding any pokemon's territory, and even those aren't always safe. We make weapons and armor out of metal when pokemon are born with all the tools they need to fight." He sighed. "I guess I'm wondering what the big idea is."

"Red," the young girl was caught off-guard, "I've never heard you talk like this." Somehow that was the only thing she could think to say. Still, it was his tone that surprised her the most- calm and steady, with a hint of pep, even. He looked at her again and realized her confusion, before he stepped back slightly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to come off so serious. It's just something that's been on my mind, all day."

"Are you thinking about doing something else?"

To that question, Red shook his head again, sending silky black locks of hair swaying. "No, 'course not. I just figured, with what happened in Pallet Town, it was something I should think about, is all- I'm not sad, or giving-up, or anything!" A rare, embarrassed smile eased Leaf's mind.

"Hmm, I guess it is a valid question."

"Right? Regardless of gods, and destiny and whatever, I'm going to fight. I have my own life, too. My own home, my own friends; people I care about who are being threatened by these animals. I don't know what my life would've been before those scyther killed my dad. All I know is, this is what I became afterwards. This is 'me', and if there is a 'god', or 'gods', then maybe they wanted it to be this way," Red concluded, drinking heartily from his cool glass.

"Sometimes, it seems like... tragedies occur just to make us lose hope. To break us, or set us up for a greater fall," Leaf said quietly, looking out over the balcony, though she could feel Red watching at her patiently. "Do you remember that summer when I moved to Pallet Town? You remember why?"

Of course he did, and Red said as much. Leaf lived in Vermillion City before her wealthy parent's mansion caught fire and practically burned to the ground. She only barely escaped with the help of her family's maid. Her parents weren't as lucky, however.

"Well, I found out later- much later- that my parent's weren't the best husband and wife to each other. My mom wanted a divorce, since my father was apparently sleeping with every one of her friends. But she wasn't perfect, either. She was very critical of him, and she had a drug problem. Just a few months before the fire, they had a big fight, but instead of calling it quits, right then and there, some kind of _miracle_ happened. They realized what they were doing to each other, and what they still meant to each other, and they made an effort to work it all out. Our old maid told me all this, and she said they were doing pretty good, almost better than she had ever seen them," Leaf recalled, only a hint of sorrow in her voice. She took a gulp of her drink, and said, "Then all that hope and hard work burned to the ground."

Red had only heard about the fire- she had never told him about her parents' marital problems. "Look, Leaf, you-"

She stopped him, turning back towards Red and looking him square in the eye. Once again, she attuned to him, and he seemed to do the same to her as she put her hands on his chest.

"Wait, Red. I'm saying all this to tell you that you don't have to be anything anyone 'made' you to be. Things change- people change- and no one can say when or why. Same thing goes for tragedies. Who knows if there'll be an earthquake tomorrow, or a big fire? Who knows if some legendary bird will swoop from the mountains and kill us all? We've both lost things- people- and there was nothing we could do about it. But we kept moving, and we made something incredible out of the darkness. I know we were just kids back then, but... you mean _everything_ to me now, and if I didn't leave Vermillion, then I might not have ever met you. And of course I remember your dad- he was the coolest-" she pinched his cheek playfully- "Way cooler than you. But, what happened, happened. And here we are, now, totally different from back then, but still moving forward, and ready to give our lives to help others. If we fight a god or divine animal, so be it; if I go with a bow in my hand, at least I died for something. That's how I keep moving, and what ever happens, happens."

When she finished speaking, Leaf felt the weight of Red's eyes pull on hers, and they seemed to have gotten even closer as she was talking. Their chests were nearly pressed together, Red's lips were parted slightly, and she felt his shallow breaths brush across her own lips. Ruby eyes met sapphire, and every inch of Leaf wanted him to kiss her- passionately. Suddenly, she felt him move, and bit her lip softly as she caught her breath, ready.

Then she realized.

"Ugh, what the hell?!" Red shouted, looking vehemently over the terrace onto the street below, where people were gathering with picket signs and gimmicky outfits. Leaf realized entirely too late that, not only did a crowd of pokemon supporters meander below them, but they were throwing rotten fruit, as well.

"Murderers! Murderers! You should've _stayed_ gone! _Murderers_!"

There were stinking, discolored fruits flying onto the rooftop and all on the building's wall. Someone got Green's attention and he drunkenly marched downstairs to the protesters shouting insults and threatening to file a lawsuit against each of them for vandalism and assault. The crowd lingered for a moment before Red flew through the doors of PECA, rank fruit juice still staining his skin and hair, and began swinging a wooden sword. Eventually, the pokefanatics cleared back a ways, off of the property, but still within hearing distance.

"Hey!" Green yelled to the guild, whipping around furiously, "If any one sees them throw _anything anywhere_ on this property _one more time_, get everyone- we're **arming up**! Fuck this shit! Goddammit!" He continued to swear all the way back to the booze on the terrace, and pulled up a chair to the edge of the roof to watch the protesters. Red went to the bathroom to wash his face and hair, and Leaf refilled her drink, feeling entirely like she had been cheated out of her perfect moment. Grabbing a chair and some pizza, she decided to angrily watch the protesters rally with Green, glaring down with hatred, and when Red returned, he did the same.

Sitting down in huff, Red glowered over the terrace. It was finally about to happen; the perfect moment. Looking back, Red didn't know if there had ever been a better time to make a move. It was odd trying to get Leaf's attention without being in the right situation. Everyone thought they were just close friends, and said as much. What's more, part of Red thought of Leaf like a sister. Having grown-up in a small town, in which only they and Green were of similar ages, the two of them were always close. It was weird, to him, that being so close meant that it would be hard and awkward as hell to take things to the next level. Red thought with frustration about how he knew so much about her and yet he wanted to know more. He inwardly acknowledged that he'd been trying since they left Pallet Town nine months ago, with little success, and that maybe he should just give up. Then, he remembered what Leaf had just told him- to adapt to the situation and to keep going. He wondered, for a moment, if she wanted him to do it, maybe even just as much as he wanted to, before deeming the idea arrogance. With another frustrated huff, Red realized that he probably wouldn't have done it anyway- he would've chickened out at the last minute like he had before.

"Idiot," he muttered to himself, downing the glass Leaf had poured for him, and looking at the night sky. A few seconds passed before he noticed how beautiful it was.

It was a new moon that night, and the stars shone more brightly for it. The moment reminded him of when he was a child, 10 years' old and broken, shortly after his father had passed. He would look at the stars, alone, wondering if those lost from the world could see him- could know that he was thinking of them. So taken by nostalgia was Red, and so pissed was Green- still glaring from the edge of his seat with a full bottle in his hand- that neither of them noticed Leaf gazing conspicuously at the young man she'd long been in love with. Though she knew, as her small, pained smile displayed, that he didn't feel the same. With a sadly accustomed sigh, she chose to look at the stars, as well, and wished that she could be what he saw in them.

Miles away from the Western Kanto Pokemon Elimination and Control Agency's building, a vibrant, though tired, pair of grey eyes also looked at that same sky, deep in thought, despite the din surrounding her. There was always something going on in Poke Compound, from lectures and presentations to parties and dinners. Everyone there shared a common interest in pokemon, and wanted to help them rise from their status as animals, or monsters, or servants into something more- to attain an identity all their own and to mingle with them. But beyond the fence line, an entire city- hell, an entire world- opposed them. Sometimes, Riza thought it was exciting, making daring rescues, holding protests, and attempting to persuade people with more than her sword. Most times, though, she found it exhausting to become the one who saves lives instead of one who takes them- the hero instead of the villain.

Things were simpler in Mahogany Town. There were no real decisions to be made, no wars of opinions to be fought, no legitimate lives to live. She was a slave- her master gave her an order and she followed it. Occasionally, she got to choose how she completed her task, but that was the extent of her control. Now, she was a free woman, still young and capable. It was unusual to her, now, to be so surrounded by spite and malevolence and to attempt to resolve it with peace. She didn't fully understand how to fight hatred and fear that never manifested into something tangible- something she could kill. But for her sake, the sake of those who believed in her, and the sake of those she sought to protect, she had to learn.

No one really knew where she came from. Most were aware that she was from Johto, they knew that she was skilled with a weapon, and they knew that the same could be said for each of those who called themselves "Bravoes". But to divulge the entire truth would steal all support from her and her mission. A murderer, leading a campaign for peace between two entirely different races? How could it make sense? All she had justifying her position in the first place was the fact that, somehow, someway, a pokemon which had never been tamed before chose to follow her. What's more, it seemed to legitimately like her, and was visibly excited when she was around. Even that whole situation had its theories, and there were those who sought to discredit her 'achievement', but they at least used science to do so. No one doubted that it was incredible, the question was in 'how?' What extraordinary element made it possible, at all? Once the ivysaur was brought into the city, she had to hole up in an abandoned house for a while, and get a feel for things. She was quickly able to find Poke Compound, and got in touch with its director, Dr. Sigurd. She trusted that he would be able to harbor the pokemon, which he was, and the Bravoes had been welcome almost as honored guests, since.

Before Ivy, Riza didn't have much experience with pokemon. Occasionally, she had to fight one or fight with one, but there were separate units for things like that. She'd always felt sorry for them, though. Some people looked at pokemon like they were nothing more than dumb, living toys, and treated them even worse. She knew how that felt. She once saw a mob of twenty people string an aipom which had wandered into Mahogany Town up by its tail to a tree. They gagged the creature, put a thick sack around it, and threw some rocks in with it. Then they batted the creature around the tree, putting a cut in its tail every other rotation and sending it around time and time again, as hard as they could, in a sick game. Eventually, the creature's tail snapped. Riza remembered hearing the way it screamed even through its gag, and how the people cheered and gave each other pats on the back and high-fives, as if they had done something commendable. The crowd toyed with the tailless creature for a while longer, taking turns tossing it to one another or rolling it down the road, before blood and urine slowly turned the sack filthy, at which time they simply threw it in a large pot and put it over a fire, in the middle of town. They left it there for hours, laughing about their achievement as they walked about the town. From her quarters in her master's house, she could smell the burnt flesh and fur when someone finally went to dispose of the long dead pokemon. She was already a killer, then, but she had respect for life and for herself; her kills were always quick and clean. Except for the very few times she was instructed to lengthen someone's death, she never toyed with any one like the people of Mahogany toyed with their prey.

That memory of the aipom was her first experience seeing what was apparently customary in Mahogany Town: to cruelly kill any creature which wandered too close to the town, and make a big spectacle out of it. That aipom wasn't the last pokemon she saw tortured by them, but she didn't like to think about her time there. Unfortunately, it was about 20 years' worth of bad memories, out of her 22. Even for the year and a half that she'd been gone, her faith in humanity and purpose in life had been restored. She'd met so many fantastic people in her journey, and when she met Ivysaur, she decided that maybe Viridian City was far enough to have run. It was ten months later, now, and so far, she had no regrets about the her life.

"Hey, Riza, just got word about another protest at PECA. Supposedly, those punks are threatening violence. Wanna head over there? Might get to have a bit of fun," the burly young man who'd come up to Riza said. It was Chase, her second-in-command, from back when she led nineteen slave-soldiers, and not just four mercenaries. Chase was tall and bulky- 6'1" and 180 pounds or so. He had cropped brown hair, thick eyebrows, a strong jaw, and a piercing look on his battle-hardened face. He brown eyes seemed to be always watching for threats, and he typically had to force himself to relax.

"Tempting- really- but not this time. Kind of wanna hit the hay a bit early tonight," she replied, rubbing her face sleepily.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, just tired." It was true. "You guys can go if you want, though," she added.

"Alright, might stop by. The protesters always appreciate it when we show up, plus I hear they just got back from some mission out of the city. Be good of us to remind them how glad we are to have them back."

"Ha, have fun! Tell them I missed them _so_ much!"

"Will do- good night!" Chase laughed, walking off and meeting with the other Bravoes to go out.

Riza had been tired lately, far more so than she cared to admit. Since she came to Viridian City ten months ago, she had become a leader in the pokemon support community. Ivy had effectively made that a given. Sometimes, even she couldn't believe it; it was the first time anyone had seen it happen with this type of pokemon. Yes, meowth, chansey, and eevee were storied examples, but with an ivysaur? It was territorial, and one of the most imminent dangers of Viridian Forest. Most people knew by now, that Ivysaur was actually wounded and unconscious when Riza discovered him. He was lying on the border of the forest, apparently having just been attacked. She looked over his wounds and bandaged him up; he was bleeding a little, and looked like he'd been stung by a couple beedrill. Ivy's blue, rough skin was swollen, but otherwise, it looked like he would be ok so long as he got medical attention. So she found a way to smuggle the ivysaur into the northern end of the city, and some of the guys went to buy medicine and antivenin while she looked after him. When Ivysaur woke up a day later, he was in the Poke Compound where he still resides, being looked after, and Riza was right beside him. From there, the two had been good friends, and when it came time that Ivy was functioning properly, Riza, the Bravoes, and some enthusiastic activists went to the forest to release him. But he didn't want to leave his new friends, and the rest became history.

Going over it all again in her mind, it still sounded crazy, but if her reality was that she was a killer and a fugitive then Riza was all for embracing fantasy. She showered, washing her fit but tired body slowly before slipping on her pajamas. She looked in the mirror at her silver eyes, and smiled, reminded once again that she had a new life now, and that these were no longer the eyes of a murderer. She closed her window and went to bed, more than content to end the night early and catch-up on some sleep.

However, Riza didn't know that she and her Bravoes were under surveillance. From rooftop far away, looking through telescope, a girl was patiently waiting, with a cigarette in her mouth and long blonde floating gently in the night's breeze.


	8. The Hand to Pull the Trigger

_Chapter 7 - "The Hand to Pull the Trigger"_

* * *

_Present Day, in the West End of Viridian City_

A massive group marched through the already busy streets, approaching the Western Kanto Pokemon Elimination and Control Agency, silently. At the front of the crowd limped a woman on a crutch and an older man who appeared to be a doctor or scientist of some sort; behind them walked hundreds of others, young and old, determinedly looking forward and refusing to acknowledge various remarks from onlookers. It was a strange break in the usual behavior most had come to expect from the young people, in particular, of Viridian City, and passersby looked on strangely, some even following to see what could warrant such behavior. The entire assembly was dressed in black, but their clothes were not formal enough to suggest a funeral. Such was their silence that Green Springfield, the guild master of PECA, had no idea of their presence outside his business and home, as he sipped his coffee in the early afternoon, having just awoken from a late slumber. Sitting alone in front of a television in the recreation room of the guild hall, watching a daytime drama, he was quite content.

"_Don't lie- you never loved me, Roberto!_" The TV blared. It was '_Honor and Honesty_', one of Green's favorite soaps.

"_I did Patricia! I did... long ago. But that was before Julia captured my heart! She's your best friend- I didn't want to hurt you. That's why I gave you a son!_"

"_No, Roberto! I gave **you** a nephew! My precious child is a gift from another man- a better man- Ernesto!_"

"_**No**! My own twin brother, Patricia?! I'll kill you, treacherous whore!_"

"Damn you, Roberto- you get your hands off her!" Green muttered, annoyed at the character's lack of honor and honesty. He was still watching intensely, and had no idea of a small commotion which happened downstairs, in the lobby of the guild. A thin man in a white lab coat and glasses was arguing with the guild's secretary.

"I've come solely to speak with your commander- you can't kick me out! I've done nothing wrong!" It was Dr. Prestly, an assistant of Dr. Sigurd at the Poke Compound, and another top speaker for the 'Pokemon Rights' cause. The young doctor had messy black hair and cynical eyes behind thick, rectangular glasses.

"Of course we can kick you out! This is a business and we can deny service to whoever we want- now get out before I call the cops!" Curtis demanded.

"We bear a request of hefty importance for your leader, and I assure you, he'll want to hear it without any policemen being involved. I'll go, but entertain one request and take a gander outside as I do! No longer shall we stand idly by whilst you break this country's laws and illegally abduct innocent creatures!"

Curtis knew of the mission the guild had performed just that morning. Leaf had already turned in a troubling report that Green had yet to read, and the pokemon which they had captured- a roaming ivysaur, as per the contract- was already out of the building and with the client. Knowing all that, he figured the poke-activists would be upset and would come protesting at some point, but as he skeptically watched the young researcher walk out of the building, he was greatly surprised to find hundreds of people quietly staring at him from just beyond the limit of the guild's property. Not being a fighter or a particularly brave man, he ran to get Green.

_"Thank you, Ernesto, my love- Roberto was like a madman!" _Patricia was now standing with someone who looked very similar to Roberto, but was not as nicely dressed. Roberto was unconscious on the floor beside them, on the screen_.  
_

_"I would do anything for you, Patricia! But I must confess- I am not **Ernesto**!"_

_"No?!"_

_"I am truly the secret, identical brother of Ernesto and Roberto, Mateo! And I love you! More so than either of them__ ever could!"_

_"Oh, Mateo, my savior! Take me!"_

"C'mon, Ernesto, where are you?!" Green once again demanded, with intense eyes and a sip of strong coffee. He was startled enough to spill it on himself when Curtis came bursting through the closed door.

"Green! You gotta come see this-"

"Goddammit- my **coffee**! Augh, this shit's hot!"

"Sorry, man, but you _really_ gotta come see this!" With that, Green reluctantly got up, grabbing a few napkins to dry himself. Curtis took Green to a window and pointed anxiously out of it. If Green had still had his coffee in his hand, he would've spilled it again when he saw what Curtis showed him.

Standing outside the guild hall, still silent, Riza gazed with a cool fury at the doors, waiting for Green- PECA's leader- to show. They had never met before, though she knew of him well. 20 years old, he moved from Pallet Town into Viridian City not long before she, herself, arrived. He was a man of conviction, who wielded a spear in combat and led his men into battle without hesitation; a warrior, like her. Though she doubted he'd ever killed a human, his skill in killing pokemon earned her respect. They fought different battles, but she hoped she could appeal to his sense of reason, and to the same, softly yearning desire for peace that every experienced warrior felt. Riza refused to leave before at least speaking to him, directly, and was unfazed when archers visibly appeared on the roof of the building with their bows drawn. Seconds afterwards, ten or so people came out with close combat weapons, though no armor, and took a battle stance in a line directly in front of the steps leading to the guild. They left a space in the middle, large enough for a person to fit through.

Behind Riza, some supporters were clearly struggling to keep their composure, but the crowd largely remained silent. If it came to it, there were hundreds them, and only about twenty in the guild. There was no way Green would be stupid enough to martyr himself like that. It was just a show of force- one that failed to impress both the Bravoes and Dr. Sigurd, each of whom remained entirely silent at the front of the crowd, directly facing the fighters who'd just made a line some twenty yards from them.

Riza noticed immediately when a young man with spiky, brown hair and emerald eyes stepped rapidly through the doors, with a large spear in his right hand, resting on his broad shoulder. He, too, wore no armor, and had a simple grey t-shirt with a pair of jeans and some tennis shoes. Following Green on his right was a slightly shorter, black-haired man. His eyes were crimson, and he carried a sword in his right hand. Riza recognized that it was Green's lieutenant, Red, who also led one of the combat teams in the guild. Riza had heard that his team took down a charizard outside Pallet Town and only suffered a single casualty. Her eyes connected with his before a glance beyond those two revealed another archer on the ground, advancing slowly towards them. Riza was close enough to see the young woman had her bow squarely focused on her, and Riza recognized the archer was Leaf Woods, cousin of Green, and was probably the same one who'd shot her. Unwittingly, she shifted against her crutch a little, her leg still hurting from the wound she received only just earlier that day.

Riza locked eyes with Green as he approached closer, until he was about 5 yards from her.

"Well, well. Another day, another group of _pokemon-fuckers_ on my doorstep! What the **hell** do you want?!" Charming.

"Good afternoon, 'gentlemen_'_. We've come here to address a legal issue with you," Dr. Sigurd said.

"Oh. If it's the regulations behind sexual intercourse involving a human and a pokemon, I'm not interested," he replied casually.

"Alright, Mr. Springfield, surely that's enough. Might we speak as adults, without insulting one another? This is a business call, you know."

"_You sleep with pokemon_," Green said slowly, stepping a bit closer to the doctor. "It would be wrong of me **not** to insult you!"

"Look, what the hell are you people doing here? You're encroaching on our property, _again_, with this huge group, and making us very 'uncomfortable'," Red jumped in.

"Oh, is that why you're illegally bearing weapons in a threatening manner within city limits? Because you're scared?" Riza said to Red.

"Not scared of a damn thing- least of all, a cripple," Red retorted snappishly. "And all this is just a training exercise- 'Dealing With Zealots, 101'."

"So, what kind of 'training exercises' do you have on the intent to commit a crime? Trespassing? Breaking and entering? Willful destruction of private property? Assault and battery? The obstruction of justice? Theft? Illegal possession of a pokemon? Illegal _vending_ of a pokemon? Tell me what you have on those."

Red looked at her confusedly, before Green asked, "The hell are you talking about?"

Dr. Sigurd was handed a folder from a subordinate behind him, from which he pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to Green, who took it impatiently. As he looked over it, his expression gradually became more incredulous, before looking back at Dr. Sigurd with his mouth ajar.

Green balled up the paper and threw it into the crowd, saying, "Get this shit outta here," as he flat-out turned around and walked back to the guild.

"Oh, don't worry- that was just a copy, Mr. Springfield- one of many, actually!" The doctor called. "Here- perhaps you'd like one, too, Mister...?" he asked, handing Red another copy of the same paper with a gentle smile.

"Sato," the young swordsman answered, taking the paper.

Riza watched him read it sternly. In reality, most of the people who'd come were there to get a victory over on PECA- to capitalize on the mistake they had finally made. For her, though, and a select few others, it was about avenging- and possibly recovering- a friend. She had to tell herself again and again that she'd worked too hard to live peacefully, and not to interrogate Green with her own hands about Ivy. There was more than just her own satisfaction at stake- she had to get him back legally, for the sake of everyone who cared about Ivysaur. She owed it to Dr. Sigurd to be the leader he'd made her. Riza was glad that the four who stuck by her after all this time felt the same and stayed at her side, even then. Their support gave her the strength she needed to avoid violence.

The paper Red was reading, which had made Green stomp away, was a license, of sorts. It allowed, in perfectly legal conditions, Dr. Sigurd to keep, and care for, a specific pokemon within the city limits. It was a common practice for pet owners and scientists; those seeking to own a pokemon had to have it registered and have proof that they were able to safely contain the creature and provide for it, as their usage of said pokemon would demand. Most pokemon were still on the red list, and not available for ownership. However, while an ivysaur could not be a 'pet', it could be a 'research subject'. When Red looked up from the certificate, he was just as shocked as Green was, but instead of throwing the paper away, he asked for a moment to take it inside to someone who could verify its legitimacy. If Dr. Sigurd had legal ownership of the ivysaur they'd captured, then the guild had, in fact, committed a crime, both in taking the creature, and in doing it for money, and Red and Green understood the severity of this perfectly.

"Of course. Please take all the time you need; we'll be here," Dr. Sigurd affirmed. His voice was even, a little deep, and confident. He spoke clearly and respectfully with everyone, and frowned upon the "overmuch" usage of slang. What's more, he was quite charismatic and very good at inspiring people.

Red, Green, and Leaf walked into the PECA building for about ten minutes. Like previous days, it was quite temperate and there was a persistent breeze flowing through the city. The hundreds of people stood quietly, with many more people stopping to watch them, now that they'd apparently reached their destination. Riza felt quite proud of the determination and discipline the group exhibited, and that no one had burst into the usual din 'poke-lovers' were somewhat known for. Briefly, she looked at Dr. Sigurd, who looked ahead like everyone else.

The doctor was a tall, lean and handsome man, with a toned body and a very gentlemanly charm about him. His title of 'Doctor' belied his age, as the man was barely into his thirties, and had simply achieved a doctorate in his primary field of study. He had thick, red hair, chestnut eyes, and strong features- combined with his intelligence and compassion, he was a living dreamboat to most of the young women in the cause. Initially, there was a bit of speculation about a romance between Riza and Dr. Sigurd, but it was quickly confirmed by the multiple women who'd plainly asked Riza that the answer was "no". Though she was not outright attracted to him, however, Riza could see what everyone else saw in him, and she readily admitted that he was quite handsome, and very charming.

"I think we've got them," she said casually to justify the glance she spent in his direction.

"Yes. The boy might be a hothead, but he's not an idiot; Woods would not have allowed him to be," he replied with a chuckle.

"You mean Dr. Woods- the famous scientist in Pallet Town? So, it's true that he's backing them."

"Yes, the suspicions we had were correct. I was finally able to confirm it with the man just a few hours ago. Very nice catch, by the way; the weapon they used against Ivysaur must be some kind of prototype from him," The doctor commended. He paused for a moment before saying, almost to himself, "It's a shame that we've landed ourselves in such circumstances, but it was good to speak with him again."

Riza asked him to elaborate as they awaited the return of the guild leader; Dr. Sigurd said, "Well, I knew him more as a boss than as a friend. The kids won't remember me, but I was actually a student to Dr. Woods nearly seven years ago. As such, I remember when Green was just a child. I never met him or spoke with him- my work kept me away from his usual 'hangouts', but I was aware that he is Dr. Woods' nephew. The girl- back there with the bow- as well, is his niece. He ended up looking after both of them, with the assistance of some of the staff and the locals of Pallet Town. As such, they were very well educated in a variety of subjects- much more so than the average child- but they seemed to already be interested in hunting pokemon when I arrived. I didn't think much of it, back then; I left after two years to come here, so it really blows my mind to see them, now, so much later, and to be on opposing sides of such an impending cause."

"Wow, that's pretty incredible. Only the most promising scholars work for Dr. Woods, right?"

"Yes, it's true, but still there are many capable men and women who are not accepted- it's just the nature of the beast, I'm afraid. You know James Mossley, my associate? The man's brilliant, if you ask me, but he wasn't accepted to work with the doctor. It's all about opportunity," he concluded as the doors once again opened, this time with a considerably calmer Green walking without his spear. Red and Leaf, too, had put their weapons away; Green called during his approach for everyone to put their weapons down. He stopped even closer to Dr. Sigurd this time than he had before, and he had serious look in his verdant eyes.

"This is bullshit," Green stated plainly, before continuing with a sigh. "What is it you're expecting us to do?"

"Well, it's very simple, Mr. Springfield; your contract was formed illegally, so you should have no qualms with finding the client with whom you formed it and retrieving the ivysaur from him or her. Forcefully, if required."

"We don't know where he went- where he lives!" Green said, emphatically flailing his arms.

"I suppose it should now be your job to discover that information."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then the police makes things harder for both of us. I dare say they're not fans of either of our respective organizations, but ultimately, **you** are in the wrong- you have broken the law and will be arrested and potentially_ tried_ for your crimes. Likewise, some of my people will be arrested. It's a lose-lose situation, but you, as a business, will lose more. Imagine the infamy you'll suffer, the opportunities you'll lose, the fees you'll pay, and all the work you've done will be rendered null and void... you really want to go down that road, Green? Take this chance to do the right thing, for you and Ivysaur. You're an adult; you made a mistake, so own up to it, and help make things right. I know you probably don't care, but there's an innocent life that's just been traumatized by your actions- you owe this to **him**."

Green sighed disdainfully. "It's a pokemon- there's a thousand more just like it in that forest; you can get another. _I_ will get it for you!"

"That's unacceptable! You're going to find the same ivysaur that you abducted, or _you're done_. You should be glad that's all you have to do! You know how much that equipment you wrecked costs?! You should be paying the doctor every cent you make for the next year!" Riza declared. She glared boldly in Green's eyes, and he returned the expression.

"Who _are_ you?" He demanded in frustration. She ignored him.

"Wait, wait, hold on. You said some something about that earlier, too," Red interjected. "What's this about breaking and entering? Destruction of private property?"

"It's a damn lie, is what it is. The target was in a flowerbed, in a public area, when I found it and when I took it; we were in North End near the Super Burger, nowhere near your _private property_," Leaf told them angrily. Even she was losing her cool.

"No, that's the lie! Ivysaur wasn't missing for more than an hour-and-a-half before we found him again. You're telling me that in between the time he escaped from the people who broke into our compound in the first place and you kidnapping him, someone saw him, got to your building, put in a contract, and then you found him and abducted him again? Really?"

"I don't know what time your worthless compound got broken into, but all of my people were here- and we received the contract at around two in the morning- that's when Leaf's squad deployed, and that's the truth," Green stated, folding his arms.

A tall, muscular man standing just behind Riza spoke then, too. "They were in the garden with us for a while, I admit. The girl and another guy pretended to be supporters of the cause, all to get information and to scheme a plan to kidnap Ivy. They were standing with us before you got there, Riza, for a couple minutes, and they stuck around until the police came. That's when they made their move." Chase looked Leaf squarely in the eyes. His expression was one of frustration and guilt.

"Glad you remember me- I was hoping I made a good impression," Squad 3's leader chided. Looking back to Riza, she asked, "How's that leg, by the way?"

"Doing just fine. Maybe you'd like me to show you?" Riza snapped.

"No, don't worry- I saw you earlier and I wasn't impressed. Neither was Ivysaur."

"_Ha_!" Green exclaimed sharply as he began laughing in the Bravo leader's face.

Her expression darkened and knuckles turned white as her fist clenched around her crutch. Behind her, the Bravoes gave aggressive comments of how they weren't going to allow such disrespect. About to throw away everything at the disdain Leaf wore just for her, Riza was physically interrupted by Dr. Sigurd. He knew Riza was more than angry enough to start an altercation, but the point of them coming in such a huge crowd to present legal evidence and confront the guild face-to-face was to avoid a brawl, altogether. If they could get PECA to recover the ivysaur they'd kidnapped, and do it without threatening violence or criminal action, it would be a huge victory for them. Enough to reinvigorate the supporters after the crushing blow of being raided and losing Ivysaur, in the first place. Dr. Sigurd put his hand on Riza's shoulder as her bravely stepped between her and the still-chortling Green. Leaf maintained eye contact with Riza, who was also still glaring. Red shifted impatiently, turning his attention to Dr. Sigurd and keeping his usual, stern countenance as the doctor spoke.

"Enough of this childishness! This lack of professionalism and caustic behavior does you a disservice and dishonors your uncle, Dr. Woods; I could only imagine the disappointment he'd feel to see you here, like this. Now, tell me- do we have a deal? If so, I'd like to get it in writing and be on my way; if not, all the more reason to leave swiftly."

Gradually, Green's expression shifted to one of reluctant seriousness. He bid the doctor to follow him and simply turned back to go into the guild. Leaf scoffed and followed closely behind Dr. Sigurd, while Red stayed behind. He was looking at Riza expectantly, and though his expression didn't reflect it, he was impressed by her resolve. With the others gone, Red had a moment to calmly get some information. He turned to Dr. Prestly, who was already looking at him defiantly. Red realized then that everyone was looking at him, actually. At least, the sixty-or-so people he could see, and they were all seemingly angry. Unfazed, he approached Dr. Sigurd's assistant.

"Can I ask you something?"

"If you're about to insult me, at least do me the courtesy of waiting until I'm going from your wretched company," he replied after sighing dramatically.

"No, it's not an insult. I'm wondering what it is that you're doing with this ivysaur. You have it licensed for scientific purposes, but from what I hear, you talk about it like it's your _friend_," Red said casually.

"What we do with our 'property' is proprietary information, and you have no right to inquire on it," the doctor defended coldly.

"Right. Of course," Red dismissed. "I'll remind you- we didn't break into your facility and you've got no proof that we did. So if you're accusing us, then I think it's safe to assume you're just guessing. Furthermore, if what you said about the shadiness of our contract is true, you've probably got someone else after you. Some one clever enough to break into your building with one group and cause havoc, while, at the same time, hiring us to retrieve their target, and calling the police on you, to allow us to pull it off. I read the report Leaf put in, and I thought something was off," Red finished.

"Mm. I knew it didn't make sense for you to be working with the police- legality aside, you two don't get along. You're their 'competition'," Riza said, hinting to Red that she'd been having thoughts similar to his. She was still fuming, but appreciated that this man was at least willing to clear the air. She realized that he seemed to be the only one taking the issue seriously, and found it odd that his superior was so immature, in comparison.

"We're not best buddies," Red confirmed, "but at least they don't go around throwing rotten fruit at peoples' property and accusing them of 'murder'. Part of me would prefer to deal with them for something like this." He moved in closer to Riza, wanting to be clear in that he was speaking directly to her. "Ultimately, I appreciate that you came to us, but I'm hoping it's not just to make a point. You realize a dozen things could go wrong, trying to get back this pokemon? It could die, or kill someone- it could be in Johto, by now, for all we know. You're asking us to take nothing but the record of a contract and turn it into a very specific pokemon. And if something _is_ off with how this all started, do you know how likely it is that we won't find any trace of your ivysaur, _at all_?"

"Yeah, I know, but what else can I do? I don't know that much about pokemon, and less about whoever hired you to take this one, but I have to do something. And if that something is going to be positive, then coming to you, as much as I _hate_ it, is the best option. You can thank Dr. Sigurd for seeing that- the same man you stood here and insulted like he meant nothing? He cares about seeing this resolved peacefully, and he's the only one who could get so many other people to participate in something like this- hiring the same assholes who kidnapped Ivysaur to find him again." Riza spoke to Red candidly, and made no effort to hide her outrage. Years ago, she would not have stood here, talking and negotiating like politicians in a back room; though, inwardly, she acknowledged that she also would not have harmed them, back then, either.

She and her men were slaves, in those days. Proficient as she may have been at killing, she had no control over whom she killed. If her master did not provide her with a specific task, she had to take whatever was given to her. Whether it was some haughty lord talking down to her in the street, or a drunken associate of her master who wanted to 'warm' her in the night- she had no choice in the matter. That was something instilled in her from the moment she was brought to his estate. Just to be able to do something- anything- about the slights she suffered now was a liberty Riza refused to throw away.

"Whatever you say," Red said, rubbing his forehead. He looked at the ground briefly before saying, "It would help if I could see how your compound was broken into."

The warrior girl refused with a shake of the head, adjusting her crutch resolutely. "I can't let you into our compound. But I could try to see about sending you a report listing the damages." She wanted to be positive, slowly finding herself to be all the more grateful for finally being taken seriously, and wondering even more why Red wasn't the one she dealt with, in the first place. Red nodded in acceptance of the offer, his crimson eyes cloudy with thought. Next to her, Dr. Prestly scoffed loudly in disbelief, drawing Red's attention.

"Don't tell me, now, that you're actually taking this seriously? After you and your comedian compatriots derided us as a '_group of pokemon-fuckers_', and non-verbally threatened our lives," the young doctor began indignantly. "Why, I shouldn't find myself surprised if you do exactly as your leader suggests and return to us with an entirely different pokemon. You hoodlums have no respect, or care for those who've a love of life and science. In fact, why am I speaking with you, at all? I waste my own time."

Not one to be challenged, Red spoke to the doctor unflinchingly.

"You're right- sorry if I didn't make it clear, but I don't care about you or your damn **fanaticism**; someone framed my business for a crime, and tricked us into committing another. To me, that's more serious than the life of an animal. So yeah- you waste your time." The squad leader looked away from the doctor, who seemed to be gearing-up for a witty retort, and back at Riza, who wore just as stern a look as he did. "I'll find your ivysaur, if it's possible. But there's something I need you to tell me, first.

"What is it that makes this ivysaur so special? Whoever did all this knows what the ivysaur is and knew exactly how to get it and make it disappear. What makes all that planning worth it?"

Riza pondered, then, on his words. One thing that she thought of now, which eluded her before, was that it must've taken a very privileged individual to abduct her friend- someone who would know all the things he or she needed to know before pulling off an operation like that could even be possible. PECA might've had the resources, but they didn't know about Ivysaur, like she'd assumed they did. Of course, she figured someone would've hired them to capture the pokemon, as opposed to them doing it of their own accord, but that would imply they'd be willing to break the law to pull it off. If they didn't know about the license or about why the ivysaur was so valuable, she began to doubt more and more- belatedly, now- that it could've been them. Reluctant at admitting her own limited thinking, once more- even if it was just to herself- Riza confessed to Red what the ivysaur was worth, against the audible dissent of Dr. Prestly and more than a few of the others within hearing range of the conversation.

"Ivysaur is tame- that's what makes him special. Unless he truly feels threatened, he won't attack anyone, and that hasn't happened since the first week he was in the compound," Riza said. Red only looked at her.

"...that's it?"

"Well, it's not just that he's tame- it's that we didn't do anything to _make_ him tame. I'm the one who found Ivysaur; he was wounded, on the edge of the forest. I don't know why, but I decided to go out my way and do something about it. Honestly, that was the first time I'd really interacted with a pokemon. I took some homemade medicine and applied it to his wounds, and then bandaged him up. Decided it might be of interest to somebody to see about doing a more professional job, so I brought him into the city. From there, Dr. Sigurd and his team have observing and studying Ivysaur. But, before that, when he was fully healed and convinced that we weren't going to hurt him, he was entirely friendly."

"Particularly, so," Dr. Prestly interjected, "with Riza. Perhaps you don't realize how very rare such an encounter is. Pokemon are intelligent beings, and yet, willingly live separately from us. They have their own societies and ideas about how to live their lives. Imagine if some fairy tale creature- something strange and alien- which you've been taught to fear and mistrust, appeared before you as you laid dying, and went to great lengths to aid you, such that you could not help but admit its benevolence. That's what's occurred between the ivysaur and Riza- it isn't that we've ignored his base instincts and his status as a member of a different species. What makes him special is that, despite us fully acknowledging that, he chose to accept us as his friends, and leave behind his old life to begin a new one with us."

Dr. Prestly said his piece proudly before looking at Red with a sudden annoyance, and then immediately softening his expression. He thought again, for a moment, that he was wasting his breath, but retracted his disdain when he saw that Red was legitimately paying attention. For clarification, the doctor decided to add a bit more information.

"To be clear, it was not initially our intention to hold him. When we delivered him back to Viridian Forest, he refused to go- he wanted to stay with her," he said, looking at Riza, who was beginning to feel a bit awkward. "It was quite spectacular, and perfectly unusual, from a scientific perspective."

Red took everything in for a moment, before shaking his head slightly, a bit overwhelmed at all the new information. He let out a sigh, before admitting the scientific value that must've had. Red asked the young doctor if he was working with Dr. Woods.

"No; much as I and most competent researchers respect Dr. Woods, he's had quite enough glitter thrown on his name. Bad enough, I think, that Dr. Sigurd is a former student of his. No doubt, that will somehow become a relevant talking-point at such a time as we should make our findings public. No, the work is all ours, and so too will be the glory. There are more brilliant scientists in the world than just Dr. Woods, you know. Do you think us inferior to his institution? We're more than qualified to handle this project, I'll have you know," the man ranted. Red yielded to him, putting his hands up.

At this point, Green and Leaf exited the guild's building, with Dr. Sigurd, in tow. The three of them each looked quite uncomfortable, with Green looking downright oppressed. Stopping next to Red, he addressed Riza and those standing beside her.

"Well, we'll do our best to find your damn pokemon, and now that we've got a contract, you all will get the hell away from my building. Good bye," he declared with a huff and a wave of his hand. Leaf was silent but glared at Riza, eyes full of contempt and daring the hobbled girl to make a move.

"Ok, everyone- we've accomplished what we came here to do; let's leave these fine people to their work!" Dr. Sigurd announced. Slight murmurs of both excitement and impatience rippled through the massive body of people. Gradually, they all started moving away from the PECA building, and some of the people who'd been watching on, awaiting some grand spectacle began to express their confusion to one another. Everyone knew where they were going, so those who'd led the way earlier remained in the back of the huge crowd, where Riza, still on a crutch, and Dr. Sigurd could be seen talking- no doubt congratulating one another, Green thought bitterly. The poke-lovers remained largely silent, determined not to indulge in any celebratory actions until the ivysaur was returned.

Watching them all shuffle away, Green scoffed in utter disbelief.

"I'm at a loss for words. What the hell's going on here?" He said to Red and Leaf.

"Looks like we got duped. Whether by these people or the client, I don't know," Leaf said, crossing her arms and pursing her lips.

"How were we supposed to know they had legal custody of the pokemon? I mean, is that something we should start asking around about now? It's already in the contract! So, someone lies, or just **doesn't** know, and now we're dealing with this horseshit? This can't be legal." Green was seething with frustration.

"Well, we're stuck," Red said, looking even more stern than usual. "We _have_ to find that thing."

"Do we? There's no other work-around? Fuck that pokemon! Agh!" Green took a moment more before scoffing again. "Get everyone in the training hall and tell them what's going on. I'm calling Sheffield," he said, marching back to the building. Sheffield was the guild's lawyer, who'd helped them before in dealing with grey-areas and delicate operations. As they walked, Green carried on.

"Have Curtis and Holly start looking at the contract again, and see if anyone can remember enough of what the guy looked like to make a sketch, or something. When you've got a lead, I want three-man teams scouring the city. Ask _everyone_ if they've seen the pokemon. You two, personally, I want doing your best to track the ivysaur. As you search, all teams will move with you to investigate areas you lead them to. Don't go over a 2-mile search radius from whatever tracks you find. Ah, you guys know what to do. Take the stand-by crew with you, since two of them are gonna be in your squad, anyway," he concluded, his last directive aimed at Red.

The two squad leaders did as they were told and called everyone into the guild hall. They explained the situation and answered questions that were proposed, with most of the guild members bearing the same confused agitation Green displayed. It was still the afternoon, and it was obvious Green wanted to begin the search immediately. As Curtis and Holly, his assistant, began looking at the contract in front of the guild, they detailed key points.

The client's name, as confirmed by ID, was Lawrence Hennberg. He was a 32-year old man, with brown hair and eyes. Curtis remembered he was wearing a classy leather jacket and slacks when he arrived, but had changed by the time he retrieved the pokemon into jeans and a fleece jacket. He was also wearing cheap sunglasses. With short brown hair, blue eyes, and a clean shave, the man could have been anywhere. He didn't have any distinguishable traits that Curtis could remember, except for one thing- the man had a sort-of weak, raspy voice, but it was not so severe as to be helpful in a city-wide search.

In addition to description of his person, Curtis, Leaf, and Red also described what else they could remember of the man, which was not much. He seemed dubiously calm, and intelligent. His request to capture the ivysaur, rather than eliminate it, was only possible because he had a license to hold the pokemon. However, what the client possessed was different from the certificate Dr. Sigurd had; while the doctor was allowed to hold a specific pokemon within the city for an indefinite amount of time, the client possessed a more general license allowing him to transport pokemon through the city, and not to keep them there. It was also a common document- even PECA had one. It allowed one to legally capture and move pokemon, and was often held by mercenary companies and various transportation industries. What's more, it wasn't uncommon for one business to physically acquire a specimen and then turn it over to another entity who would then assume custody of the pokemon for transportation or short-term detention purposes.

Considering all that, Holly suggested the guild contact Viridian City Hall for their assistance, as the license would've been registered in the city. However, the nature of such a request would need to involve legal action before it could be granted. While the city's government would almost certainly allow for a greater ability to find the client, the guild would need to report the issues it was facing- essentially, telling on themselves. Leaf reminded Holly of this, and again reinforced that the police and the government should be kept out of any resolution the guild formed.

That no one even knew how to begin said enough of their chances in the matter. It was only hours ago- the guild would ask business owners and knock on doors. Someone must've seen the ivysaur, true, but who? The guild had no choice but to roll the dice. Except for Green, every operative put on their outfits, grabbed their weapons, and mobilized, following Red and Leaf.


	9. To Poison the Parting Glass

_Chapter 8 _\- _"To Poison the Parting Glass_"

* * *

Sitting in a conference room, in a building which once housed an ivysaur, Riza and the Bravoes, Dr. Sigurd and his immediate subordinates, and some privileged staff members discussed the plans of their own search for the missing pokémon. It was agreed, even before confronting PECA and its leaders, that hardly anyone felt comfortable leaving the work to someone else; no one wanted to sit around, waiting, while less than thirty people searched an entire metropolis for a single pokémon.

There were graphs and charts, along with two maps of the city, set up in the white room. Riza sat listening to plans for how to best go about finding Ivysaur, and one of the privileged staff, who was educated in investigation, instructed the room on various locations around the city which could be avoided, due to the unlikeliness of someone even walking through it with a pokémon they'd be attempting to keep hidden. It was valuable information, but the leader of the Bravoes wasn't paying much attention. She wouldn't be directing anyone, as the other Bravoes were already present and listening on their own, and she wouldn't be searching with them because of her injury.

Every time she thought back to that moment she got shot, Riza became more angry. Angry at herself, for being so slow- so weak. She debated with herself on whether or not she could've rescued her friend at all. Even if she had begun applying lethal force, part of her doubted there was any way for her to succeed- it's not as if the Bravoes were the only ones with that capability there, and any one of her supporters dying in a battle she started was totally unacceptable. Maybe if she had just picked Ivy up and carried him... he would've been disoriented, but would he have been hostile? The researchers thought so, but she was amenable to getting whipped if it meant still having him safe. The guilt, anger, and creeping fear clawing inside made her feel all the more conflicted. She should be stronger than this, and the girl tried to tell herself it was just a pokémon- a pokémon she liked, but a pokémon, none-the-less; Riza didn't understand how something not human could make her feel this powerfully. Attempting to refocus and at least keep her thoughts conducive to the task at hand, she took a sip of water and looked around the room. She'd seen all of these faces before, and was glad to find them so concerned, but there was one that wasn't there, she realized.

Dr. James Mossley, while working independently from Dr. Sigurd, was so often in Poké Compound that it was as if he did belong there. As such, Riza was surprised to find him absent, now, and thought to call him- perhaps he didn't know. The wounded young woman lifted herself from her chair, and stepped out of the office towards the nearest phone, crutch in hand.

"Viridian City General Hospital, Dr. Mossley's office. How may I help you?" A young woman with a thick accent common to the region answered the phone. Riza knew Dr. Mossley was a surgeon at the city's largest hospital, but didn't think he was so busy that he had a secretary.

"Uh, hi. I'm trying to speak to Dr. Mossley, is he there?"

"And who's calling?" she asked. Riza gave the secretary her name.

"Ah, Ms. Silver- of course! Sorry, but the doctor just went to a... a complicated operation, so I'll have to ask you to call again later, please. Or I can take a message, if you like!" The young woman sounded like she was reading off a cue card. Riza figured she might've been new.

"Ok, thanks. Can you just tell him to call Dr. Sigurd when he gets the chance, please?"

"Yeah, 'course. Hey, thanks bunches for the call; you have a super day, now!" Her voice chirped with what had to be phony enthusiasm, and the call was already disconnected when Riza wished the same to her cynically. The girl's weird phone etiquette would definitely be brought up to Dr. Mossley when Riza saw him, and when things were less tense. She wondered how often he must have had to perform surgery when she saw him at the compound so often; it could be that he was more of a director in the hospital, and maybe he let less-experienced or subordinate surgeons perform when able. Limping back towards the conference room, Riza noticed outside there were so many people, already seemingly organized. Everyone was still in black, and they all seemed to be waiting for orders. Once again, the Bravo felt pride, and hope, both tightening her muscles and relaxing them. With everyone so determined to find Ivy, there was no way they could fail. She gave a content sigh and returned to the conference room.

In an old building, far away into the east end of Viridian City, Yellow sighed, too, being bored and sleepy. Waiting for the doctor to get on with his business, she checked-in on her team quickly with her comm-link. With the successful delivery of the ivysaur to the dingy, yet hospital-like room she monitored via hidden surveillance cameras and microphones, all Yellow had to do was ensure that no one found out about the operation. Thus, she had Sky, Rain, Cloud, and Thunder out checking on different things.

Sky was remotely monitoring operations within Poké Compound, using some hidden cameras they set up in select locations during the infiltration part of their break-in, much earlier in the morning. Rain was posing as an interning secretary in Dr. Mossley's office, directing anyone looking for him accordingly. Yellow had given her a sheet of paper telling her exactly what to say, or do, to various people, or when in certain situations. Cloud was pretending to be just a normal kid, reading a book at a cafe near the PECA building. He radioed-in earlier to tell her that all of the poké-activists had stormed up to the poké-hunters in some kind of display of force. He didn't get a lot details, and there were so many people, he could barely see what happened, but apparently Green Springfield had some kind of conversation with Dr. Lance Sigurd, a lead speaker for 'the cause', and then they all just went their separate ways, before the guild, itself, took to the streets in large numbers. Yellow was awaiting updates on the situation.

Finally, Thunder was out front in the building she and the ivysaur were currently in. In the event that anyone had seen the man who made the actual delivery, and came asking questions, he would be there to report the issue to her, and handle the threat accordingly. Using a fake ID, Yellow ordered one of her father's cleaner and more well-spoken men to not only put in the commission with PECA, but also to pick it up and transport it to "Mikey's Hardware", which was the building they were in. It was one of her father's assets, and currently undergoing renovations for a few days. There would be plenty of noise and an understandably small amount of traffic to the somewhat removed store, but with all the measures Yellow had already undertaken, there was about a nonexistent possibility of anyone discovering them, or connecting any of the dots, at all. Yellow had even planned out the route for the delivery, herself, sticking to back alleys, side streets, and the shadows of large, forgettable buildings.

"I... don't know if you can remember me," the aging doctor began after almost five minutes of utter silence. Yellow was in a small control room next to the doctor's makeshift laboratory, and watched the cameras. "It was years ago, now, after all. Long before any one else had found you again, I'm sure."

Yellow didn't know what the doctor had planned for the creature, but she didn't expect what she was so-far seeing. Very quickly, after barely moving at all since he'd entered the room, Dr. Mossley removed the still weak pokémon from its transportation cage and put in a on a sort of operating table, which looked like it was made for the creature. It stood almost vertically and had a hole in the table for the plant on the pokémon's back. Even the restraints would have been awkward for a human child's body, but for the pokémon, they were perfectly placed and effective. He gave it an injection of some medicine he'd had in his lab coat pocket. Then, walking around the table, with almost preternatural skill, the doctor gently massaged the ivysaur's bulb until it made a 'pleased' kind of sound and its vines came out. The doctor tugged gently while massaging to get the two vines to come all the way out- and they were pretty long; at least 10 feet, Yellow guessed. But with the way the ivysaur was... moaning- Yellow supposed it was- she wasn't sure what she was looking at, or why this whole scene gave her a disturbed feeling, until the doctor abruptly raised a kitchen knife she didn't see before and began hacking at the base of the vines, summoning a pained scream from the ivysaur. That's when Yellow began to feel like something terrible was about to happen- this image she saw was like the set of a horror movie.

The doctor cut until he'd severed the vines coming from within the bulb. Dropping them and the knife on the ground when he was done, Mossley sighed and removed the gloves he wore. Yellow saw then, through the cameras, that they weren't medical, plastic gloves but were instead made of heavy-duty cloth. It made sense, she realized- the vines probably weren't smooth, and she recalled something about them having a poisonous coating from the intel she'd read when first planning this operation. After sitting down for another few minutes, the doctor got up and walked to a tiny study area, with a desk, dozens of books, papers everywhere, and an old radio. The doctor took something from the desk and gently showed it to his still-groaning victim. Yellow couldn't see what it was.

"You can see this, well enough, yes? Forgive this abysmal lighting. But, you see, yes? ...do you remember?" He asked, carrying on somberly; Yellow could not see the photo, but whatever was on it seemed like it meant a lot to the man. He took the picture in both hands and looked at it, himself, removing his glasses, and letting his imagination bring life to what his naked eyes could no longer see. He smiled briefly before returning his glasses and walking back to the desk to put the photo away, picking up a scalpel, in its stead. If it were not obvious to Yellow what was about to happen before, it was now.

The audio microphones placed within the room were of such a quality that teenager could hear the doctor's shuddering breaths, and the cameras gave a generous amount of visibility into the scientist's stage. She remembered reading Dr. Mossley's dossier a few days ago, when she met with her father. He was a widower, though there were no details on how or when the woman died- only a photocopy of an old picture, with a time stamp from six years ago. From what Yellow could tell, his wife was quite beautiful, and seemed to be a scientist of some sort, as well, since they were both wearing lab coats and holding some mysterious vials. However, Dr. Mossley's dossier revealed nothing about any past he had this ivysaur.

"She loved you, you know? We both did. Two years, we cared for you. Made you see that humans and pokémon could co-exist. In a way, you were the child we could never have. Two years... yes, we studied you. Researched you. Maybe did some things that confused you." A long pause, as the doctor stared sadly at the scalpel in his hand. "But it was never our intention to hurt you. And yet, you had to... rebel. You had to destroy things, and hurt people, and eventually..."

In a moment, and without finishing his thought the doctor put his instrument to the scaly flesh of the pokémon, which cried out with greater ferocity. Beneath its muzzle, it shook against its bonds. The scalpel pushed into the leg of the ivysaur with relative ease, and the beastly screams Yellow could hear meant the doctor must have forgone the use of any anesthetic or numbing procedure. Thick, deep red blood lined around the fresh incisions, but the doctor worked through it, using his knowledge of the ivysaur's anatomy to sick purpose. Yellow wasn't a doctor- she had no idea what the man was doing, but watched on with disgustedly curious amber eyes.

After a few minutes, the doctor pulled up, and sighed with the same sad face he'd had the whole time. Walking over, again, to the table, he grabbed a roll of gauze and an unmarked bottle. He used his white coat to wipe away some of the blood before spritzing the wounds he inflicted. He waited a moment and examined the wound; Yellow watched through the camera which directly focused on the would-be operating table, but couldn't tell what was supposed to be happening. The ivysaur continued to groan in pain as it had been doing. After a moment, Dr. Mossley sprayed the wound again and immediately wrapped gauze around it.

"Alright, there's that leg done. I've severed the two tendons and one of the large nerves you have here. You should be able to feel just about everything in the leg without being able to use it, at all. This makeshift hemostatic will slow your bleeding enough to help the gauze staunch it relatively quickly," the man announced with blood on his hands. He wore no gloves or mask, Yellow realized, and was working in dim lights in a dirty back room. At least the floor was tile. "Again, I don't know if you can understand me, but as a doctor, it's just a habit I've developed over the years to explain as I go.

"Now, much as they don't bother me, I must admit your protests make for poor listening. Shall we have a bit of music?" Mossley walked over to the old, dusty radio on his desk and fumbled with the frequencies for a bit. Eventually, he tuned it into a classical music station. Taking a moment to listen, he remarked on his fondness of the particular song which had begun to fill the room, of course playing through the audio mics, as well.

Yellow typically enjoyed classical music, but in her current situation, she couldn't help but shiver. The song was slow, and featured a violin, a piano, and some other, deep instrument Yellow could not identify. Its tone was quite somber, and yet relaxed. Perfect for reminiscing on times past, perhaps, or drinking to long-deceased loved one. The teenage girl would not have considered torture to be another reason for listening, but she supposed it fit. It fit too well, in fact, and she was nearly ready to walk away from the monitors.

_Dammit_,_ you bastard- would you get on with it?_ Yellow thought with clenched teeth. Her forehead scrunched under the weight of the situation, and she couldn't help but remember the days of years passed, in which she, too, was tortured. While her step-mother never put her hands on Yellow, and certainly never strapped her to a table and cut her open, she was constantly being psychologically assaulted.

From locking diseased or half-feral animals in the basement room Yellow occupied, to giving her nothing but actual garbage to eat, to keeping her in total darkness and silence for a month after Yellow once dared to ask if she could go play outside. Kristen even gave her step-daughter a dress once- which, at the time, Yellow believed to be quite beautiful- just so that she could put on a humiliating performance for a surprising amount of sadistic friends of hers. Asked to dance and sing, and tell jokes, all the while wearing an excessively long and frilly, yellow polka-dot dress at the age of 11. Both fruit and insults were thrown until Yellow, so awkward and embarrassed, wet herself- much to the enjoyment of Kristen. After being forced to clean up the mess she'd made, she was ordered back to her cellar to cry under the cement, where they couldn't hear her over their opulence.

Yellow remembered it feeling particularly brisk that day, and the humiliation overwhelming her as she stripped from the ruined dress in the dark, her legs and face freezing cold. She nearly suffered a mental breakdown then, and no one cared at all. Not Kristen, not her father, not Harley, and not even a single one of the goons littering the manor. To them, it was just another nuisance- the faint sound of the family shame, wailing in the background again. But she had become stronger over time, after growing with Kristen's cruelty. She didn't scare easily, and she learned how to focus on her own strength and hope in her darker hours, when a coil of rope and a chair seemed like an oasis in the desert. After Yellow finally recovered from that episode weeks later, she swore she would never let anyone make her feel her like that again, and so far, she'd kept her promise, despite the few years more that Kristen had tried.

The doctor had already begun his work on the next leg of the ivysaur- which was still resisting, being perfectly conscious and in immense pain- when he divulged more information on the shared history between the two, drawing Yellow back from her suppressed memories.

"Her name was Maria, you'll remember. Again, she loved you dearly. We actually fought a couple times about how attached she'd grown- before I, too, grew attached, of course." He finished the leg much quicker that time, and applied the hemostatic to it before continuing. "We found you out on a privately-funded expedition, working as researchers for a company hoping to understand the metamorphosis pokémon undergo. To do this properly we wanted to acquire a very young specimen. As far we could tell, you weren't more than a year old at that point. We also took another, older, specimen in the same phase as you were back then, and a regular ivysaur. We'd hoped to understand what triggers in you, to change so dramatically so quickly. And, after two years of studying and caring for you, as the youngest subject we'd acquired, we succeeded."

Dr. Mossley, looking more and more like the practiced surgeon he must have been, began on the pokémon's front-right limb next. The light above the table flickered softly as a moth floated about it; the doctor didn't notice, and instead turned his head slightly to the radio without stopping his cutting.

"Ah, I recognize this song! One of the classics- Jean Locquen, a true master of the clarinet. I remember having a glass of wine ten years ago to this song, in some parlor, shortly after I began to court Maria..." he trailed off, gazing pensively into a wall. If the ivysaur could understand any of the doctor's words, that understanding would have been wholly useless, given its predicament. Yellow wondered if the man knew that he was being watched and was simply telling his story for her sake. This had to be more than just his revenge- the doctor spoke as if he were lecturing a grandson on how much things had changed as he'd gotten older, though the man was only 42. She could not discern what, but it seemed, to Yellow, like James intended for something more than just to cut up the ivysaur and go-on about his business... or perhaps it was that he intended _less_ than that, she thought.

"Well, as I was saying, we were researching a natural phenomenon- what is most commonly referred to as, 'evolution'. It was all very secret, hush-hush business. Understandably so, as pokémon physiology was only just becoming widely-understood. With more understanding, comes more interest, and with more interest, comes more funding. It wouldn't have been long before everyone and his brother was out to discover what caused your 'growth spurts', so to speak. However... one of my mistakes came in treating you as more than a research subject. You're a living being- we cared for you, even after we'd deduced the hormones and glands and conditions and what-not- all the things we were looking for, you understand."

The ivysaur began to tremble less aggressively than earlier with the loss of another of its limbs. There was only one more, which the doctor expertly paralyzed and bandaged in a couple more minutes of silence from both himself and his patient, which was disconcerting to Yellow. She subconsciously urged for the ivysaur to keep fighting but realized the folly of that thought. The doctor was in total control, and his hand was steady. It probably became too painful for the ivysaur to resist more than it could help at that point- it was even possible the creature was in shock. Mossley seemed to wonder this, too, and checked the pokémon's pulse and eyes. With a halfhearted grunt, he removed the binds which held the limbs of the ivysaur, loosened those on its body, and gave it a shot of something. After the doctor withdrew the syringe, her began to perform CPR on his victim. Clearly, the doctor wanted the ivysaur to live through its pain.

After a minute or so, the pokémon began to wail, as it had been before. Mossley welcomed the broken creature in front of him back to consciousness, and decided to speak bluntly before beginning what Yellow could only assume was the final part of his twisted plan.

"You're going to die in your own home, Ivysaur. Like _she_ died in that forest of yours, chasing after you. I watched as her calls to you became screams of horror. **And** pain. Watched as she got whipped to death when we encountered your kin. Most of us did. The other bulbasaur and ivysaur in the forest heard your cries and came to help, I suppose, after you'd run all the way back to them, and that was a long run." Dr. Mossley had set aside his tools for a moment and grabbed a chair. He sank into it heavily, rubbing his eyes and massaging his temple, smearing some blood onto his creased face.

"It was my fault, you know. What happened. After we got what we needed from you, most of the of the team wanted to send you back," James confessed, leaning in close to Ivysaur. The creature only gazed back at him in anguish while he continued, "But the problem with that was that we hadn't really accomplished much, in the grand scheme of things. We deduced what caused a metamorphosis, but I wanted to be able to control it. Heh, call it the arrogant scientist in me. So I created something that forced the required hormonal shifts and biochemical reactions in you, to cause you to..." James Mossley waved his hand indicatively at the broken creature in front of him; "Evolve." He then shook his head and began crying and muttering; Yellow couldn't deduce what he was saying exactly, but he seemed to be recounting the consequences of his experiment, from all those years ago. He took some time to sit in the chair and meditate shakily on his mistakes. The ivysaur again began to groan, but softly, now, as if it too were lamenting some grievous error from years past. Placing a wrinkled, bloody hand in thinning hair, Dr. Mossley sat back in his chair and examined his one-time friend distantly. Still, the creature voiced its sorrow, and seemed to be attempting to look away from its persecutor.

"You and I, Ivysaur. We killed them. It was my arrogance, your recklessness... I had to leave her body, you know that? Truth is, she was still screaming when I fled. Fled from dozens of lashing vines, flying from the brush. Jason, Barry, Horace, Emma, Oscar, _and_ my Maria. Six scientists, with nothing but dedication to improving the lives of both humans and pokémon through understanding. And they all died- horribly- because of us," he said as he stood, walking back to the desk. "You ran before, so I've taken your legs. You got them lashed to death, so I took your vines. And now, this-" he spoke resolutely, holding up a picture in one hand. Slowly- too slowly- Dr. Mossley approached the captive ivysaur, and put his own face very close to his captive's.

"This time, I'm not acting in pride. This is not for glory. Not even for my own satisfaction, but rather, to correct my mistakes, and I'll pass this revision unto young Ms. Silver- that you're very existence was an error on my part. I want her to hurt, like I hurt; it's the best way to learn, and the only way for this to end." The doctor's closing words were more forceful than anything he'd said there before, and his actions, too, grew more forceful. Grabbing his scalpel again, the doctor quickly and sloppily cut open his victim's gut. Reaching in with his bare hands, he pushed aside organs which were not meant to be seen, until he found the one he was searching for, and ripped it out, to the ivysaur's great dismay.

"Without this, you won't be able to perform photosynthesis, thereby losing a critical energy source for your body, and when they find you again- that girl, Riza, and even Lance- then, they'll know my pain when they see the hopelessness of your situation. You're only going to get worse before you die, and they'll suffer with you- even after you've passed, I'm sure. All the way up until my benefactor publishes my research. Then everything they felt for you- everything you represented- it will all be made worthless. They'll curse you just like I have."

As he spoke, the older man went to get the hemostatic. The ivysaur was crying, now, like it had not before- letting loose mad shrieks and wheezes, writhing best it could against its binds. The blue bundle of flesh screeched mercilessly, though the doctor was not deterred. Before applying the spray and gauze, the man would once again jam his hand into the gut of his victim, thing time leaving the photo he'd had; Yellow saw that it was just of the pokémon's handler, Riza Silver. This time, the doctor used stitches to messily, yet decently, close the new hole in the pokémon's stomach. He then sprayed the wound with a good deal of his hemorrhage-halting mixture, and wrapped the creature firmly with bandages. The flower prevented the gauze from being only where it needed to be, and so Ivysaur was more or less covered in reddish-white bandages, making his heavily injured state all the more conspicuous, right along with the death wails. Yellow couldn't hear the music, anymore.

The doctor grabbed another syringe after applying the bandages and stuck the patient with that, as well. Then he sat down with a worn huff. James Mossley eased into his chair and looked at the ivysaur for a few minutes, as the creature's cries began to die down. After about ten minutes, the doctor gave the pokémon another injection. Yellow, being just a 17-year-old street tough, had no idea what was going into the creature's body, and was a bit surprised that the doctor explained everything but that. She figured the man would give the creature a moment more, and thought to use that opportunity to call her squad.

They'd all split up; Yellow was the only one who watched the doctor- the other four were out ensuring that no one found the ivysaur, and monitoring the other entities which they'd used to get it, in the first place. Initially, the crime heiress imagined that she would find something pointless here. She thought this would be just one researcher attempting to steal his colleagues assets from the shadows. Instead, she found a story. One reminiscent of the kind she normally found entertaining. However, the gruesomeness of the doctor's revenge for the accidental slaying of his wife and friends was a challenge to watch. It wasn't as typical as a chair in a dark room, and some big guy with strong arms. It wasn't as self-serving as simply looking the creature in the eyes as the doctor killed his victim in whatever manner he would choose. No, this was entirely deliberate- calculated and cruel. Not only would he break the Poké activist's trophy, Dr. Mossley would send them back the pieces, watching as they cut themselves trying to put it back together. Their icon would become a fleshy shell- a cruel mockery of what it once was- and what got Yellow the most was that they would never know why. They'd never know that their miracle friendship didn't come from the ether of good will and clean air. They'd never know why the ivysaur suffered, or who made it do so. They'd never know the tragedy of the situation which they'd find themselves in, where the past betrays the present, and corrupts the future.

To allow this to happen, Yellow would have to be as heartless as her father. What's more, the doctor seemed wholly to be helping himself, and not serving any of the interests Mr. Roquett must have had for him. This in mind, she was about to radio her team, still watching the aging doctor coldly, when she saw him move. Gently, she eased off the call button.

"Ah, forgive me. In all my thinking, I almost forgot you were there," Dr. Mossley said, looking not directly at Yellow, but at the wall she was behind. "I realize this probably hasn't gone like the benefactor had anticipated. I'm afraid the truth is a bit shameful." The doctor stepped to his desk and hit some sort of hidden switch, as far a Yellow could tell. He then pushed the desk aside and fumbled with a tile for a moment to reveal a hidden compartment in the floor.

Lifting up on a handle, the doctor pulled up some fancy machine, which looked like it might be smoking. However, as the man opened the machine, and pulled out a bag, Yellow realized it was some preservation container. From it, the man pulled out a bag and waved it gently in his hand.

"This is part of the research I spoke of, from years ago. It should still be in flawless condition. In it, you'll find the chemical compounds, agents, and reagents which I used to force the development of this pokémon into an ivysaur. I also have thorough notes and logs on the process and the various examinations we performed to discern the science behind the so-called 'evolution.' I do hope this will suffice- I know our agreement was perform the research now, but... well, it's already been completed," he said. Still, Yellow was dumbstruck. She had suspected that the man knew she was there, but to have had a plan for the both of them, way before he actually reacquired the ivysaur was totally unexpected. With some caution, Yellow exited the hidden camera room, emerging from a false wall in the hallway, and knocked on the door. Dr. Mossley opened it warmly.

"Oh, hello; you're not the woman my benefactor typically sends to me," he said with some surprise.

"I'm new," she said casually. Walking into the room "While I think our _benefactor_ will be pleased to have the fruit of your research, I don't know how he'll feel about being deceived like this."

"Yes, I must ask forgiveness for this. You heard my story. When my colleague, Lance- er, Dr. Sigurd, that is- revealed to me that he'd come in possession of a naturally tame ivysaur, I knew... well, I needed this," the man said soberly. He extended his bag to Yellow, and she took it carefully. She then looked him up-and-down harshly, and clicked her teeth.

"So, all that backtracking _was_ for my sake... You had to know how dangerous the forest was; you had to know how discombobulated that thing would've been after you forced its body to morph into something it wasn't ready for. Why would you follow it around, anyway?! What did you think would happen?"

He didn't answer immediately- only let his face sink and a sigh rise. Walking back over to the crude operating table, the doctor began to unbind his now unconscious patient. Funny, how administering an anesthetic was literally the last thing he did. Removing the creature from its restraints, he dumped it into a large trash bag, where it fell with a loud flop, but remained silent.

"What exactly did you do to this pokémon? Tell me what it was that I just saw. Use regular words, if you can," Yellow demanded. While impressed with the doctor's medical prowess, she needed to know what the hell happened, so that she wouldn't look totally incompetent when she revealed to her father that she hadn't completed her assignment exactly as planned.

"Well, first I restrained the creature, of course. Then I administered a dose of adrenaline, to help wear off the effects of whatever drugs you'd given him before. I cut off the appendages which sprout from its symbiotic flower, to prevent him from whipping anyone else when this is done. Then, I severed critical tendons in his limbs, preventing him from fleeing the situation he'll find himself in. Then I removed his photoglycogenic gland, which is the part of an his body that allows him to convert sunlight into energy- energy he could then use to begin healing himself, for example. Then, I injected a simple anesthetic, and put him in that trash bag. That's it, really."

"Right. How very 'mad scientist' of you. And the picture? The one you put inside the damn thing?"

"...a message. A warning."

"To its friends? A warning of what? Not to make the same mistakes you did? How would they know?"

"They wouldn't. It should be ambiguous- it should caution them on the whole of what's happened- of trusting pokemon, who cannot be trusted, themselves."

Yellow gazed cooly at the doctor, subconsciously mimicking her father; "That's why you want to give it back?"

"Yes. I always intended to return him to Dr. Sigurd after I'd done what I needed to do," he plainly admitted.

"And then what? Get on with your day? Have a bit of tea, maybe read a book? Your friend has some aggressive people working with him- they won't just let you walk away after bringing their 'friend' back in a _trash bag_!"

"Well, of course, I know that; I'm just going to put it in a dumpster and call Sigurd from an unregistered phone line; I'll let him know where he can find the ivysaur and that will be that. As for myself, I think it's time I saw my wife, again."

Yellow looked at the doctor once more with confusion. All that he'd done, and now he was just going to give back the ivysaur and kill himself? The man waited years for this opportunity, just to leave the thing as a cripple. Yellow didn't understand, but didn't want to stand around listening to a man explain every detail of his vengeance anymore. What's more, she couldn't let the doctor take the ivysaur, himself. Too much of a chance someone might spot him, or worse, him **and** the ivysaur. Yellow told him as much, and said she would take the ivysaur herself.

"And what if someone sees **you**?"

"Doesn't matter- I'm just a city girl taking out the trash. No one knows me, and no one will know me. You, on the other hand, have a name, a face, a _reputation_. Every aspect of this arrangement we've had needs to be secret- even its resolution. I'll leave the pokémon where one of Dr. Sigurd's groupies _will_ find it," she said. Hesitating for a moment after grabbing the trash bag from Dr. Mossley, she asked him, already having faced the door, "You're positive the guy won't be able to just fix this thing?"

"Yes. Without being able to use sunlight as an energy source, I doubt the ivysaur will recover even with any otherwise effective medical treatment; he should die within the next week from complications. I've deliberately infected my scalpel, as well, to be sure," he said somberly. "There's no way even he could save Ivysaur, now." Yellow figured some part of him must have been sad to do all this. Mossley said earlier he had looked at the ivysaur as a "child he never had", and almost certainly viewed him as an accomplishment. The ivysaur was one step away from making Dr. Mossley and old team famous, and probably very wealthy. He said that it was his own arrogance that turned his triumph into tragedy. The blonde haired girl standing across from the world-weary man supposed he meant the forced evolution of what would've been a bulbasaur, and the complications that unnatural transformation imposed.

Yellow nodded a farewell to the man, and took the bagged pokémon and the doctor's research package with her out of the door. It was the first time she'd been ever there; she did not expect to return.

Radioing the team, Yellow informed them that she was leaving the building with 'the trash', and told them to meet her at their hideout as soon as possible. Cloud asked what was going on and what Yellow meant by "trash", but she simply told them she'd explain at the hideout, crossing paths with Thunder as she exited the building, who insisted, at first, on walking with her, before she just gave him the doctor's research and repeated her order. She was ready to report to her father and be done with this horror show. Being honest with herself, part of Yellow screamed inside at how wicked her actions had been; then a larger part said to be quiet and to keep moving- the day she started to care about people's feelings would be the day someone took advantage of hers, and that was never going to happen. She could never stop fighting to come up; it was her only goal, and climbing over everyone else was the fastest way to win the game.


	10. Left My Heart in Viridian City

_Chapter 9 _\- _"Left My Heart in Viridian City_"

* * *

Winds from the ocean came into the crowded streets, easing some of the more anxious pedestrians of Viridian City. Shade from tall buildings housed occupied benches and groups of passersby, who partook in the each other's company as well the amenities of the city. Many were out-and-about in the mid-afternoon's golden sun; some for business, others for pleasure.

Walking far across town from the secret Roquette safehouse, Mikey's Hardware, was a decent amount of people dressed in armor of varying material- the "Pokehunters", people called them. Red and Leaf passed awkwardly through the streets, both they and all their teammates asking store owners, street musicians, and beggars if they'd seen an ivysaur, and sometimes having to explain what an ivysaur was. The guild had to be careful- occasionally, their appearance and dedicated searching caused a scare that there might be a rampant, dangerous pokémon in the area. For the most part, things had been going nowhere for the two hours they had been searching. Every now and then, someone thought they saw something, but then backed-out apologetically upon more persistent questioning by the group.

"This fucking blows!" Desmond from Squad 1 said with frustration, after returning from another store that didn't know anything. Most everyone who heard audibly agreed. Leaf tried to keep everyone calm and have them focus on the task at hand, though she, too, was frustrated.

"I have to agree with them," Red admitted with a huff, talking one-on-one with Leaf. "This is damn-near impossible- there has to be a better way to do this."

"You think I don't feel the same? We're all waiting for any genius ideas anyone has!" She declared obnoxiously, turning around to the guild members behind her before turning back to Red just as impatiently. While the two of them were competent trackers, they didn't even have a place to start looking in the city, except 'near the guild', and even that got them about nowhere except, slightly farther from their home.

"Well, what if we go to the radio station, or something? It'll be expensive, yeah, but it should be a good way of getting the word put out," Red proposed.

"And inviting a whole lot of questions and comments. I don't know if we want this to get that public," Leaf replied.

"Do we have a choice at this point? We're already marching through the damn streets armed-up, stopping everybody and their mother. I'm guessing we've already attracted a lot of attention."

Red and Leaf, along with the rest of the guild, were ready to return home and forget about the bothersome task at hand. Leaf gave-in to Red's idea that putting in a call over the radio would be the best alternative, since searching the immediate area did nothing for them. Returning back to the guild was straightforward- it was less than an hour's walk. People littered the streets in the mid-afternoon, and the same people the guild had asked about the pokémon before now watched them curiously as they passed again through the area. The weather was mild that day, but didn't prevent things such as hunger and boredom. The guild was nearly at the doors again when someone came frantically to them.

"He- hey! Hold on!" A young man said from a bit of a distance, panting and looking disheveled. Judging from his age and attire of all black, casual clothes, Leaf figured he was one of the pokémon activists. He came up closer to them, seeming even more frantic.

"What's the matter? Are you alright?" Squad 3's leader asked promptly.

"It's... it's about Ivysaur! He's been found in critical condition!"

"What? Where?" Red demanded.

"In an alley near the compound, in a _dumpster_! A- a goddamn trash can!" He seemed to be shaking with anger behind his heavy breathing. He was chubby and his hair was messily spiked into a faux hawk. Combined with his pencil-thin goatee and puffy face, he formed the stereotypical image people illustrated to mock the poké-fanatics.

"Huh. Phew; well, good, I guess. Hey, thanks for telling us. Best news I've heard all day!" Leaf beamed at the young man. "So, you won't be needing anything else from us, right?"

The red-faced man stared at her with bewilderment before raising his voice in borderline delirium; "Didn't you hear me?! Ivy was in _critical condition_! In a fucking **trash can**! Don't you ca-" stopping himself there, he looked like he nearly bit his tongue, and his chubby face soured into one of the purest glares of loathing Leaf had ever seen. "Sorry- forgot who I was talking to."

He turned to walk away in disgust, before stopping again. Without turning around, he said, "Don't think any one will forget your part in this, profligate! You attacked us, kidnapped our friend, and sent him to be_ tortured_, just to get a little cash! Don't ever think we'll forget: you're the real monsters!" Upon yelling this- and bursting into tears of pizza grease and herbal tea, Leaf imagined- the young man ran off the way he'd come.

Most of the members of the guild began to laugh and mock him. Leaf, herself, snickered uncontrollably at Red, who just shook his head.

"Hey, Red, let's change the guild's name to, _The Real Monsters_!" Oliver called. "You think Green'll go for it?"

His scowl broke and he joined in the laughter; "Depends. We might get sued anyway! We didn't exactly do what the agreement said."

"I think he'll be **more** likely to change the name if we go to court," Theo remarked.

"Hey. you never know- maybe the case would just get thrown-out, into a fucking **trash can**!" Oliver mimicked the hysterical tone of the activist flawlessly, and the guild continued to joke about it all the way back to the building.

Walking into the oaken halls again, Red dismissed everyone for the time being, and he and Leaf went to speak with Green in his office.

"Welp, all's well that ends well! Wanna get lunch after this?" Leaf asked Red happily. She looked again at him in his armor, which had plates of steel over black-dyed leather on the arms and legs, as well as a breastplate made from a piece of shaved cloyster shell attached to a chain mail shirt, which was worn over the same black bodysuit everyone had. Leaf remembered it as being pretty expensive- enough so that he could only afford that one piece even after months of saving. He left it as its original light purple color, which gave him a distinct look, along with the cap he so often wore, even indoors.

"I'm down, but something tells me this isn't all just going wrap itself up in a bow," he said with sigh. He looked her looking at him and smiled. "What are thinking?"

She answered unthinkingly; "How good you look in that armor." Red seemed surprised enough to stop going up the staircase before laughing as he continued.

"Thanks! You look pretty good, too," he replied candidly. "I meant, what are you thinking for lunch?" He tried to contain his smile and play it cool. Leaf laughed nervously beside him, though the emotion was lost on him. She told him 'whatever sounds good to you' as the two arrived at Green's door. Red knocked and announced himself before opening the door. Leaf followed, chastising herself, mentally.

Inside of Green's office was the guild master, himself, Curtis, and Holly, along with Sheffield. They were poring over the large desk examining different files and documents. Sheffield was on the phone, having what seemed like a heated conversation- knowing him, however, Leaf figured he was just arguing legal stuff with another lawyer. Green was listening to Curtis and Holly as they seemed to be tag-teaming some dissemination of the research they did while everyone else was out looking around.

The office was large and well-furnished; there was a bookshelf with various books on legal, business, and pokémon-related subjects; nice chairs, a few paintings, and a huge map of Kanto on one wall and a whiteboard on the other. Despite all this, Green typically only spent time there when holding business meetings. Curtis and Holly did most of the actual administrative work the guild had, while Green tended to plan his operations in the library, as he did thorough research before every mission.

"Leaf! Red! We found a hole in this conspiracy!" Holly greeted, smiling hugely. She beckoned them over excitedly. Leaf thought 'conspiracy' might be too strong a word, but didn't care enough to think more about it as the two walked over.

"Look-" she began, pointing at some papers next to a copy of the contract from earlier that morning- "it's fake! There's no record of a "Lawrence Hennberg" ever obtaining a carrier's license in Viridian City!"

"Meaning," Curtis jumped-in, "That any contract reliant upon the authorization of this license would be totally void, and any actions committed by persons unaware of the license's illegitimacy would likely be absolved of all charges, so long as those actions were respectful of the law."

"Well, we didn't do anything but our jobs out there," Leaf said, folding her arms, "No breaking and entering, no trespassing. Even the scrape we got into was lawful defense of our property, and from the moment we signed that contract, it **was** our property. So you're saying that even though the contract is fake-"

"We didn't know, had no way to know, and they can't prove that we did. Therefore, we're good," Curtis finished with an small, proud smile. He glanced over at the middle-aged lawyer still blathering on the phone. "Sheffield's making sure of the legal details, and checking into any potential loopholes, but I think it's safe to say we're in the clear!"

"Fuck yeah," Green murmured as he nodded in self-assurance. "Did you find the pokémon out there?"

"Nope. Pretty sure we didn't even get close to picking up a trail, but-"

"Good. Let the goddamn thing rot wherever it is! Hohoho," Green laughed sinisterly, "Should've just taken my offer for a new one, that self-righteous bastard."

"Wait," Red said, "How do you know that the ID is fake?"

"Well, my family has," Holly began, with playful hesitation, "_Investments_ in the Mayor's office. Getting a quick look-up from the Department of Pokémon Handling and Affairs was really just a phone call away. Don't worry, it wasn't anything illegal- literally, I just made a phone call."

"Huh- sounds like a nice card to have up your sleeve; you couldn't have made that call before we left?" Red said with a sigh, turning to walk to away, more than ready to be done thinking about it all.

"Haha, sorry, I needed to check with my Dad first, and he's always busy- I mean, it's not like the guy is _my_ friend or anything," the aide laughed, apologizing.

Holly was a relatively short girl, with thick, shoulder-length brown hair, milk-white skin, and hazel eyes. She had a sweet voice and often sang while doing her work- if she were a bad singer, it would've been annoying, but no one ever complained. Leaf didn't know anything about her family, but she probably came from money if she had the sort of connections only people with money can make. Leaf wondered, walking out of Green's office with Red, how many of the guild members were rich kids. Then she remembered that her and Green's family was rich, as well, and felt dumb.

The Woods family managed their money strictly- Uncle Laurel, especially so- which is why the guild didn't have a huge mountain of cash to build from. The whole family had their own grandiose plans- be it extensive research, archeology, philanthropy, business, or government- all things that didn't give immediate returns on investments, meaning sometimes a lot of money would get spent a long time before that same amount, or more, would come back. Dr. Woods had made it expressly clear that Green and Leaf would have to work to add to the family fortune by building their own piece of it, before he'd allow them to take any large sums from the accounts beyond what he'd given them to start their business. Leaf understood why he did it- to build an appreciation for both hard work and 'the value of a dollar', but she knew he also had a reputation for being needlessly cheap sometimes, insisting on doing things with makeshift tools and self-made appliances, rather than just pulling out his wallet.

Leaf and Red left their guild master's office, going to lunch with Holly and Curtis unexpectedly tagging along, while Green stayed behind. Listening to Sheffield with a scrunched brow, he became more and more convinced that his lawyer was talking about something totally unrelated to the guild's issue and rolled his eyes. He went to the front desk and used the phone there to call Dr. Sigurd. Partly to gloat, but mostly to officially bring their business with each other to a close. He picked up the phone, looking blankly at the guild members meandering and complaining about the search.

"Hello?" It wasn't the doctor, though this was the number he gave Green. The voice was that a young man, and seemed stressed.

"Hey, yeah, I'm looking for Dr. Sigurd? This is Green Springfield from the Western Kanto Pokémon Elimi-"

"Dr. Sigurd is too busy to talk to **you**\- call back later," the young man nearly shouted before hanging-up, leaving Green staring at the phone in disbelief. He thought for a moment to have everyone in the guild find a phone and consistently call the Poké Compound, before deciding that it wasn't worth the trouble. He'd already won, he realized, as he walked to the recreation room, laughing like a school-age bully who'd just knocked someone's book out of their hands.

Despite the young man's tone over the line, however, Dr. Sigurd was immensely busy. The Poké Compound's labs were a thunderhead of researchers, activists, and scientists. Lance Sigurd, himself, was attempting to perform an operation which he hoped would give him an idea of what all damage ivysaur had suffered. The pokémon was incredibly weak, and the first thing the doctor and his team had done was put in an IV. Simultaneous to his own operation, Sigurd had men conducting an investigation on the bandages and blood of ivysaur.

Initial reports showed that Ivy had been heavily drugged, as the first examined blood samples showed multiple components to be in greater quantity than what was common for uncontaminated blood. Judging by the surgical nature of the wounds, the investigation team checked, and confirmed, that some of the chemicals in ivysaur's blood were commonly used in anesthetics, but it seemed as if he'd been injected with more than just one type. In addition, the ivysaur seemed to be experiencing side-effects from multiple spikes in its adrenaline.

Doctor Sigurd's mind was racing; in no way was he inexperienced, and yet he found himself unprepared for the extent of ivysaur's injuries. He could tell careful and precise work had been performed on his current patient. Clean cuts performed with a scalpel, injections administered properly; x-rays showed even showed tendons which had been expertly sliced and an organ that had been crudely removed without Ivysaur dying of blood loss. Which led to the next thing- an antihemorrhagic agent had been applied to each of the incisions, further confusing Dr. Sigurd. Someone wanted his friend crippled, not killed, just like that same someone wanted him found after they'd done their work. What's more, that someone _had_ to be a practiced physician.

Pharmacies sold salves and bandages, but a legitimate hemostatic- the kind used by doctors who absolutely needed to halt blood loss- was not sold publicly. It was harsh on the body and very expensive, making for it to only be sold to hospitals and other such facilities which might require it. The thought made Sigurd angry, and he wondered who would have not only the knowledge but the motive to do something like this. Glancing around, the man found himself surrounded with competent doctors- each of them knew Ivysaur's anatomy well enough to know where to cut and what would happen after. Each of them had access to his agent and reagent supply, where his own hemostatics would be kept. Initial post-incident checks from earlier that day showed that nothing was missing however, aside from the ivysaur. He wondered if it was possible that they could've just made their own.

Then, Dr. Sigurd admonished himself. He'd immediately began to suspect his friends and colleagues- people who were just as dedicated to his research and cause as he was. He refocused on the operation, silently whispering hopes that this matter would somehow be resolved mercifully. He spared one more glance to the door of the operating room, where he knew Riza was waiting anxiously, and he hoped with everything that he wouldn't let her down. She believed in him- followed him all this way- and the reason why was dying on his table. So many had come to him, amazed at what he and his team were doing- but it wasn't about the fame or credibility. As much as Ivysaur was a friend, the research Sigurd had conducted with him turned Ivy into a beacon- a symbol. What was once an unusually friendly pokémon became a pop-culture icon, and a flag around which anyone could gather to celebrate, learn, and explore. So he **had** to save Ivy, not just for his or Riza's sake, but also for everyone else's.

As the minutes ticked restlessly by in Poké Compound, the Bravoes were actively questioning select people who they deduced may know something more than they let on. None of them had any real investigatory authority or experience- it was just to make them, and the people who regarded them as a security department, feel better. However, their leader sat quietly in front of the operating room door, waiting on Dr. Sigurd to come and give her the all-clear. To tell her that everything was going to be alright. She'd been feeling horrible all day: her leg still hurt from the arrow-wound, her mood was shit, and she hadn't eaten anything except an apple at the meeting a few hours ago, before Ivysaur was found. In a trash bag, in a trash can, in a narrow alley, not even two minutes-walking distance away from the compound.

It was the early evening then. The doctor had already been in surgery for half an hour and Riza couldn't imagine what was taking so long. Clean and stitch the wounds, reapply bandages, then let him rest, and let her see him.

"Hey, how are you holding up?"

Riza looked up from her thoughts to see Eric, one of Dr. Sigurd's more enthusiastic supporters standing before her. He was fairly skinny, with messy black hair and big, blue eyes. He was also one of the first to find Ivy after he'd run off earlier, along with Chase.

"As well as I could, I guess," she said despondently.

"Yeah," he said, nodding and easing onto the ground across from her, pressing against the wall. He sighed before looking at her vulnerably. "I'm sorry. About earlier."

"...it wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known," Riza replied weakly. She'd said the same thing to everyone who was involved, except herself. She was the one who should've been better.

"I think I could have, though," he said. "We know that the 'Western Kanto Pokémon Extermination and Control Agency' is our... enemy. It can't be hard to learn their faces and capabilities. I wanted to talk to you about that. Maybe we- or you, specifically- could start a division, or something, to make us more capable of defending our pokémon friends." He looked at her humbly, as she processed his idea.

"Elimination," Riza said to him dryly. "You said 'extermination', but it's _Elimination_ and Control Agency."

"Just as bad. ...Riza, I want to help someway other than just being a voice in the crowd, or a body in protests. I want to be able to protect people **and** pokémon, and I'm not the only one. A lot of people already look at the Bravoes like you're our combat division, so you may as well be. Teach us how to fight, how to help you, and _everyone_, so something like this never happens again."

"That's not a decision I can make on my own, and it's not something I know if I want to do, at all." She looked at him sternly for a moment. "Have you ever taken a life, Eric?"

He was silent; he returned Riza's gaze seriously, though.

"If I put a sword or a bow in your hand and tell you to protect something, could you? At all costs?" He remained silent, but looked away. "You're good people, all of you. I don't want to take that away. If I give you weapon, it may come to life or death. You never know when, but you've got a lot less chance of getting hurt- or having to hurt- by staying who you are."

"Riza, who I am is worthless! If I can't back-up my talk about defending my friend against kidnappers- against people who will hurt him- what good is my voice? It's empty, and if it means I have to hurt somebody for my voice to have meaning, then fine. Of course, I'd rather things be peaceful, but if that's not gonna happen on its own, then we've got to make it happen."

This time, Riza was silent.

"Tell me you don't want to go back. Tell me you don't wish more of us could've helped you!"

"It's not about what I want! It's about..." she lost the words. Gazing upon each other, Riza found she didn't have a real argument, especially after today. It made sense, and she had thought of it before, but figured it was better if the pokémon activists were pacifists. In her mind, that was the same as weakness, and she knew it, but she supposed some part of her liked that they were weak- it made them admirable. Gave them an image of oppression, and their constant rallying was a way for them to fight and be strong without resorting to the tactics she'd employed for years. Mostly, however, she liked the community. The idea of togetherness being its own weapon, like with what they'd done to confront the poké-hunters. The sheer number of people opposed to them was enough to persuade a peaceful resolution, and what's more, it helped Riza to feel like she'd become more than a living tool for anyone to use. She didn't like the skill she had, but it was all she had, and she wasn't very good with words that didn't at least suggest she would use it. Just being around good people with good intentions made her feel more powerful than any weapon could. Still, she knew that there was a time and a place for arms.

"There's no guarantee that we'd have to kill anyone- that's pretty extreme in any circumstance," Eric said, laughing to ease the tension, "But as far as getting our point across, when the strong-arm tactic is necessary... well, it would help if we could do it, I think. No one's talking about roaming the streets, bullying anyone into doing what we want. It would be strictly for defensive purposes, and you would direct us, anyway. Ah, look, I don't wanna bother you too much; I just thought I'd come and talk to you." The young man got up from the ground and cast a warm smile before heading back to wherever, leaving Riza alone with her thoughts. She was tired of thinking, though.

All the talk of blame, of redemption, of hope, of what to do now- it frustrated the former slave. There was too much happening around this one incident. She just wanted to see Ivysaur safe and stable; once she'd done that, then she could think about everything else.

"Oh, Riza!" It was Eric again, yelling from down the hall. "Have you seen Dr. Mossley around? Is he in there?"

She answered him, 'no', and he went away. Suddenly, Riza remembered trying to call him earlier, wondering whether or not he knew Ivy went missing. Now he's been found,again, and no one had seen him all day. She thought for a second that it might be too late to call his office, but then she remembered that hospitals were open all the time, and that it was possible he'd been there all day, working on something important. Having nothing better to do, Riza got up with noticeable effort, igniting tinges of pain in her thigh, to attempt to call the doctor again. He was a good friend of Dr. Sigurd and others in the compound. She was sure he'd at least like to know about what was going on, even if he couldn't immediately come over.

"Good evening, Viridian City General Hospital- how may I help you?" It was an older woman answering the phone now- Riza had to call the main desk, since the phone hadn't been answered when she called Mossley's office directly. Maybe he'd left, or maybe it was just his secretary that left.

"Hi, I was wondering if you could tell me if Dr. Mossley is in? It's kind of important; I called his office but I think his secretary might have left."

"Dr. Mossley? He doesn't have a secretary, ma'am. Actually, no one's seen him here all day, either; we've been attempting to get a hold of him, with no success, I'm afraid. Are you a close friend of his?"

"Yes," Riza said hesitantly. No secretary? He hadn't been seen all day? What?! The woman on the phone asked her to visit the man at his home, to ensure his well-being. Despite not knowing where he lived, Riza agreed and hung-up.

Her mind started racing. She called earlier and some woman said he was in a 'complicated operation'. What if he was really in trouble? She cursed her own stupidity for the hundredth time that day, knowing full-well something was off about that earlier phone call. Without hesitating any more, she stepped with her crutch as quickly as she could, bracing against her throbbing wound, looking for the rest of the Bravoes. Perhaps she couldn't go, herself, but she could order Chase and the others to.

Something had been strange at every turn today, from losing Ivy because of a random police sting, to confronting PECA who firmly denied knowing anything about how the pokémon escaped from the compound, to finding him with mysterious wounds in an area that had already been thoroughly searched, and now this, with Dr. Mossley going missing. Riza became certain of her earlier thought that some third party was working against them- one which had privileged information of Dr. Sigurd's research and considerable means to affect that research. Riza didn't know enough about Viridian City to speculate on any known entities that could've fit the bill, but someone would.

_Right now, I need to try and find Dr. Mossley; then, when Sigurd's done, I'll see what he knows_, she thought. _This is getting absolutely crazy..._

Riza assembled her unit, finding them in the courtyard, asking people insinuating questions. She pulled them to the side, and told them what was going on. She asked them to find one of the activists who knew where Dr. Mossley lived and to have that person take them there. They, of course, understood that she'd be leading from the front if she could, and followed her orders without question. All the same, part of her felt, as she watched them run off, that she had no business commanding an operational unit without the ability to act with them. For the time being, she swallowed her emotions and went back out of the courtyard and up the stairs to continue waiting on Dr. Sigurd and Ivysaur.

As the Bravoes raced across the city, eager to arrive to Dr. Mossley's house, suspicions of foul-play began to make their way across Poké Compound; rumors from the people who'd seen the wounds of a dying pokémon, worries about a missing associate of the director, and talk of a possible traitor in the compound. All of the conversations seemed to home around Yellow's plans, but no one came close to understanding it's true nature, because no one knew of the hugely sprawling criminal organization slinking about the city, and consuming it, piece by piece. Yellow had stopped monitoring the compound at this point- she knew there was no way the activists would find her father's assets or anything to the give away her plans, which were on the sheerest brink of completion.

The Roquette heiress sat before her father once more, now, having just finished watching a camera recording. It was of Dr. Mossley's death.

The man had sat for a while longer after Yellow left, looking at some pictures he'd hidden away. He seemed to be genuinely woeful, sobbing and falling onto the ground as if he were mourning his wife all over again. Eventually, the doctor rose and put away all of his pictures except one. He turned his radio off, grabbed a syringe from the container that was previously hidden in the floor, and sat comfortably in his chair before injecting himself with it. He started to laugh, looking at the picture and remembering some fond memory; some mumbling crept through the microphones, but they were largely inaudible. He carried on speaking quietly to his deceased beloved and chuckling before the photograph fell from his hand and he became very still. At no point did the doctor move again before a clean-up crew from Mr. Roquette arrived in the building to collect their remaining promised research and excise any evidence of what went on there.

"Yellow," Mr. Roquette said grimly upon turning-off the monitor he'd brought in, "Do you know why my asset committing suicide... is a problem?"

"It creates a splash in a pond no one should know is there. With the doctor up and dying, his friends and coworkers will start to wonder. Their wondering could, hypothetically, lead to you." _You ask me_,_ though_,_ the guy was off his rocker_-_ it's probably for the best_, Yellow thought.

"Hypothetically speaking, yes. While I don't believe that will be the case, in some bizarre twist of fate, it could happen. Fortunately, I'm more than capable of sweeping this dirt away, quickly. All the same, I have to ask if anything about this arrangement has gone according to your plans, because it certainly seems like you made quite the ripple in this pond, yourself." His voice was cold, yet calm. His amber eyes were patiently waiting, if not coldly undermining.

"Up until the doctor began torturing the ivysaur and revealed the research locked away, yes. Almost _perfectly_ according to plan, actually," She answered, somewhat offended at the accusation that somehow she'd gotten in over her head. She'd handled everything in a way she felt should have impressed him- not that it was a goal of her's.

"Oh? Explain it to me. How was it part of your plan to execute one of the messiest infiltrations I've ever been attached to? How is it part of the plan to lose your target in the city, and to involve an outside agency in tracking it? Even to have my men impersonate a police unit. Someone could've reported that, easily. What happens then, when the VCPD thinks they've got a marauding force of imposters roaming their city? Even after you obtained the creature, an aggressive man-hunt launched in the city. You could've been found- the pokémon could have been found. Eyes and ears were everywhere- I'll bet a million dollars that this is on the front page tomorrow, and then any of the other information they've pieced together comes to light, as well. So," Mr. Roquette said with a deep inhale, "Explain."

"It's not enough for us to pull off the operation without anyone knowing it was us, right? There has to be a scapegoat to throw them off. That's what PECA was for. We broke into the Poké Compound and installed hidden cameras, so that we could monitor them, now and in the future. However, we let ourselves be detected while doing that, because I wanted them to be angry, and to suspect someone other than us- it makes them malleable. First responders to some of the damage we did saw us in all black talking about how "the prize ivysaur would be ours"- then they were quickly dispatched. It was a risk, I agree, but it paid off. After the cameras were set up, we stopped breaking things, and exfiltrated, letting the ivysaur roam wherever it wanted. I had eyes all around that compound- the ivysaur would be located, and when it was, it would be reported to me, and then I would report it to the man I had standing-by near PECA to make the contract to come and get it. At that point, everyone else would impersonate VCPD for the purpose of damage-control. PECA didn't get the ivysaur as quickly as I'd hoped they would, but I planned for that- I distracted the gathering and allowed for them to extract the pokémon from the area, making sure to threaten them, too, to throw off any suspicions. As far as reporting us- well, we were just officers breaking-up another rally. Nothing special about that, at all, anymore. After we'd left there, it was just a short walk to Mikey's Hardware, where the plan went... out of my hands." Yellow detailed it all to her father professionally and as concisely as she could. He continued to look at her with some heartless, ambiguous gaze for a moment; it made her uncomfortable, but she didn't break eye contact.

"And what is the point of this rivalry you're instigating?"

"Control- that's what everything is about, right? These are two major factions in the city, totally untouched by our hands, up until now. If you're going to build an army of pokémon, you should have control over the people who would fight for their freedom, _and_ the people who would outright kill them. With control, you could change them or destroy them, as necessary."

Her father nodded pensively. Despite him asking her to explain everything, Yellow doubted he was legitimately confused. He had probably pieced this all together himself, and just wanted to make sure she understood what she'd done, and that it wasn't luck. Her father's office was still dark, yet cozy, giving one a feeling privilege just by being invited. The man was wearing a white polo shirt with a pair of sunglasses hanging on them, and dark brown shorts; she didn't see his shoes, but she guessed he'd be playing golf or tennis, at some point today, despite it being early evening. What made Yellow chuckle inwardly was her father's ability to look like a crime lord in whatever he wore- especially when sitting behind his desk and glaring at people.

"It surprises me, Yellow, to find you thinking like this," Mr. Roquette confessed. "I expected you to complete the mission well, but I didn't expect all this innovation. You did this cleanly, implicated other entities, and even got the doctor to give up a great secret. I expected your mission to take two days, and the doctor's to take months. Instead, you took four days, and the doctor took half an hour. I'll admit, I'm impressed with the way things turned out. Though, I wonder how you knew the doctor had something hidden away, when you let him brutalize my asset..."

"Just a feeling. You saw- even when the doctor first came in the room, there was a... an _energy_ to him. I could tell he was hiding something, but I didn't know what. I decided to take the gamble."

"Mm. I don't know how I feel about you gambling with my assets," he said threateningly, before his gaze relaxed, "But for the time being, everything's gone fairly well. I'd say this has more than proved your capability. I'll contact you again when it's time for another assignment; for now, you are dismissed. Take this with you," he said, extending a briefcase to her. She was about to open it when he said, "Be cautious and don't spend it all too quickly, or in one place."

"Right," she said slowly, rising with the briefcase in hand. "Well, thanks, I guess." He didn't reply as Yellow walked out of the office.

Eager to leave the manor again, Yellow moved swiftly, ignoring looks from her father's army of thugs standing around the halls. He kept so many hoodlums around, it was a wonder no one had grown suspicious of him. This time, the men didn't speak to her or crack jokes as she walked by- just like her father, they were beginning to see him in her. A few of them even nodded. It made her wonder again how far this was all going to go.

Leaving so quickly, Yellow didn't take the time to look at anything around her, or listen to anyone talking, so she was nearly at the large, glass doors when someone shouting her name finally caught her attention. She turned to her right, and standing there was Kristen and some of her friends, dressed in polo shirts and shorts of varying colors. Kristen's darker blonde hair was in a short ponytail, and she wore white and brown, like her husband. Looking at her shoes, it seemed they were going to play tennis, after all.

Yellow must have made some kind of face when she looked at her step-mother, because the three guards standing around moved slightly, as if preparing to intercept her before she could attack.

"Well, someone seems to be doing well for themselves, walking from the trash heap onto these marble floors. You know this is _real_ marble?" Kris asked disdainfully.

"There a reason you're talking to me?" Yellow should've just left- she should've kept her mouth shut and continued to go. The door was no more than 20 paces away, and yet she couldn't resist.

"You are in my house, you are my... step-child, and what's more, you are walking out of this place, I think, with the idea that one day, it will be yours," Kristen said, moving gracefully towards Yellow. Being about 5'8, Kristen was taller than her husband's daughter, however Yellow wasn't intimidated by her anymore, and moved aggressively towards the woman before she finished her slow, 'so-calm-it's-scary' walk. "I hope to curb any rampant of feelings of worth you may be having, dear; you are a product of the streets you wander. That is your home- it always has been- and regardless of where you may one day live, or how your fortunes turn, that will always be where you belong. Right next the garbage and the junkies shooting-up in it."

Yellow looked silently at Kristen, who smirked, and insisted arrogantly that she say something. After a moment, Yellow obliged, in the most underwhelming of tones.

"You're going to play tennis, aren't you?"

Kris laughed after a confused moment, and mocked the teenager; "Yes, Yellow; do you play? Would you like join us?" Behind her, Kristen's friends laughed heartlessly. Their accessories and designer outfits suited them, and they all seemed quite happy with their lives, and yet they were all so malevolent underneath the makeup. Yellow patiently waited for them to finish before she replied.

"No, thanks- I'm more of stick-ball girl, myself. But I was just thinking, how impressed I am by your lifestyle. I mean, I thought, all this time, you didn't care about _me_ because I'm not your kid, and a 'representation of infidelity', and yadda-yadda-yadda. But now, here you are, I see; not even a _week_ after learning your son is **dead**, laughing and playing games without a care in the world! Huh, what a nice life you've got," Yellow concluded pretentiously. _That got you, you bitch, _Yellow thought smugly as Kristen's jaw hit her real marble floor. Even the guards were shocked, and the first person to speak- one of the three friends behind Kris- didn't make things any better.

"Harley? ...Harley's dead?" She whispered in astonishment. Kristen didn't respond; she stared at Yellow in a quiet mix of fury and surprise, her eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.

"Oh, she didn't tell you? Mm, you all must be pretty close, then," Yellow said to the girls dismissively, before facing Kristen boldly. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got somewhere to be."

As she turned to leave, she heard her step-mother's voice from behind her, low and menacing, "If I catch you in this house again, I will kill you, just like I killed your treacherous, whore mother. I promise that to you."

Yellow stopped at the door, and turned around, unfazed. Somehow, she was not at all surprised to hear those words. Yellow had spent ages wondering what her mother must have been like; wondering about having a normal family with normal experiences. She'd guessed long ago that something 'happened' to whomever gave birth to her. So, when Yellow looked Kristen directly in her big, rich brown eyes, it was not with anger, shock, or even coldness.

Yellow said, candidly, "Kristen, you're not scary, and even when you could've scared me, you didn't. I made it through all of your bullshit because that's all you ever taught how to do. Since you kicked me out, I've stolen, kidnapped, tortured, and killed, while you just have people do that for you. You turned me into a monster, and now that same monster will inherit your _husband's_ business. So, if you really wanna kill somebody, why don't you take a long walk off a short cliff? Until then, enjoy your tennis."

Upstairs in the manor, in Mr. Roquette was making a phone call, unaware of the stir his daughter was causing in her exit. He had plans for the research he'd acquired from Dr. Mossley, and he wanted to see them put into action immediately. In a hidden, underground facility near the coast between Pallet Town and Route 17, the crime lord of Kanto had established a secret pokémon research facility. Somewhat close to Viridian City and Pallet Town, yet miles away from prying eyes, and relatively safe to travel and transport resources to. Within the facility resided scientists and academic hopefuls under Roquette employ who would gain their wealth and fame however they could.

"Dr. Eugene, it's your employer. I'm sending you some data that I think you're going to have a ball with. It's from the ivysaur I mentioned in our last talk."

"Ah, very good," an older, yet energetic voice replied over the line. "You do know how to keep an old man entertained! When can we expect it by?"

"In a few hours. All other operations will take on a secondary role at this point- I want this to become our focus until it's completely understood and tested."

"Yes, sir. We'll have it analyzed post-haste; everyone will begin as soon as it gets here!"

"You never disappoint me, Doctor, but take your time with this- we have to be sure of its effects. Human-initiated evolution in pokémon would add an entirely new field to their uses. Imagine taking a dozen puppies and turning them into full-grown hounds in a day's time! It's fantastic, but on its own, dangerous. When we begin putting together more pieces of the anatomical puzzle, I don't want this revealed as a different design than I thought. I know you understand," Mr. Roquette concluded.

The doctor on the phone agreed and assured him of their caution in the secret facility, before the boss hung-up. He smiled pleasantly, thinking of the possibilities coming into play, but did not want to dwell on the matter overlong. His wife and her friends were waiting downstairs to go and play tennis; he'd get back to business later, after decompressing a bit. Though the sun in Viridian City was beginning to set, today, he could feel all his plans were coming into motion.

Beyond the glam of Roquette Manor, across the tall buildings and wide streets, hours later, into the night, another discussion on pokémon took place, and posed the question: whether or not to put a specific one of out his misery. The lights of Poké Compound illuminated the sorrow in Riza Silver's eyes as she sat on a balcony overlooking the courtyard; it was quiet. Everyone knew Dr. Sigurd had succeeded in examining Ivy and keeping him stable, by now; they also knew that there was no way Ivy was going to survive for long. Some spoke to giving Ivysaur hope and making his last few days more full of love and appreciation than he could imagine. Others were heartbroken, and didn't want him to suffer any longer. Another argued that Ivy wouldn't want to see humans anymore, and that the last thing they could do for him was to try and return him to his family in the forest. One thing each voice agreed on- they had failed him. He trusted them, and they failed. Someone bold enough even got on stage and blamed Riza for his current condition, saying it would have never happened if she left him where belonged in Viridian Forest.

As for how Riza felt, she didn't know. She'd been thinking, and hoping, and trying all day, but she failed at every opportunity. Then she would tear herself apart with criticism and try to keep moving forward, only to stumble again. Sitting on the balcony overlooking the crowd, she admitted silently, to no one in particular, that she was tired. Of everything. She'd sent the Bravoes away so that she could have a moment to sulk and take in all the sorrow of the day's events. They hadn't found Dr. Mossley, and even after finally getting to see Ivysaur, Riza was just told that there wasn't any hope for him. It seemed like more and more was being thrown onto the mess she carried, but regardless of how she felt, she would bear that burden. She had to- it was the only way she could honor her friend. Even as he was dying, she would accept the weight of it, and that of everyone's disdain. With Ivysaur kidnapped and dying on her watch, she acknowledged she might not even have place in Poké Compound, anymore.

"Coffee? You look exhausted," a man behind Riza said. She didn't need to turn around to recognize it as Dr. Sigurd, though when she did so out of instinct, she saw the irony in his words.

The doctor's red hair was more disheveled than she'd ever seen it in ten months, and his eyes were half-closed and bloodshot. Like a cliché, he even had a bit of stubble growing. Of course, she figured, that he didn't take the time to shave today. He'd been no less busy than she had- much more so, actually. Yet even in his unkempt state, something about him was still so charming. Though she'd intended to be alone, she nodded to the doctor, grateful for his consideration and took the mug he extended to her.

"Thank you," she said, sipping the freshly-made brew. He sat down across from her at the small wooden table there and drank his own coffee. The stains on his collar suggested it wasn't his first cup.

"Listen," Dr. Sigurd began after a while, "I... I know today's been hard, for all of us. And I know that you're a fighter, and you take what you do seriously. Seriously enough to break yourself down over a mistake. But, I don't want you to blame yourself for what's happened, because I don't think you made any mistakes. It's not your fault- plain and simple. You and Ivy had something magical, and you were targeted for it; doesn't mean it would have been better for you not to have it. Doesn't mean you didn't do what you thought was right when the time came."

Riza looked at him soberly. He returned the gaze, but his expression was humble and sad. Though he wanted to keep it from her, he knew the meaning behind such vague words wouldn't spontaneously occur to her- he had to show her. Sliding his hand into his pocket and pulling out a photo, he put it in the middle of the table and pursed his lips, resisting the urge to look away, and attempting to be strong for Riza, now, when she was weak.

"Ok? It's a photo of me," Riza observed. "Looks like it's been through the wringer, but it's me, I guess." She thought maybe he was able to compliment the picture, or to tell her something cheesy about how 'that was the only person who's judgment she needed to worry about', or something. Instead, he told her something she couldn't understand.

"I found that picture... inside of Ivysaur, crumpled in his gut. It's a picture of you from the Winter Fair last year; I mean... it's a picture of _just you_, that was inside Ivy." She turned to him slowly, horrified, and he rushed to explain; "I'm not insinuating anything- not about you, anyway. I'm just saying, maybe you've got an enemy out there. Someone that wants to hurt you. Why else would they abduct Ivysaur just to return him, beyond repair? ...I think you may have been a target behind all of this, not just Ivy, or the compound."

Riza sat for what seemed like an hour, thoughts darting across her head like flies over a corpse. Ultimately, she got up, not finishing her coffee, and apologized.

"I'm so sorry; I'll go."

Sigurd didn't hesitate; "No, wait- that's not what I meant!" He began, grabbing her arm and putting himself in front her. Any other time, he figured that would've got him floored, but Riza was in complete shock, a dazed look in her silver eyes. He was unused to being in such a circumstance, and mentally commanded himself to be calm.

He continued, softly, "Look, I went about that poorly. I didn't think it would be a good idea to keep it from you, but I'm not saying, or even implying, that you should leave! You and the other Bravoes belong here, regardless of what happened or why, ok? You're more than just 'the girl who made friends with a pokemon', you're you- a human being who cares about what we're doing here, and who's willing to give everything she's got for it. I wouldn't kick somebody like that out just because someone else doesn't like it, not ever. Maybe not everyone here is skilled with a weapon like you, but we fight for our beliefs, and our friends. To be clear- I want you to stay here, Riza."

"Dr. Sigurd, I- I don't know if I'm the person you think I am. I-" Riza started to say when she saw something. "Chase?!"

From behind him, the doctor felt something sharp firmly press between his ribs as a strong hand clasped his shoulder. The object prodded just far enough to get his utmost attention.

"Let. Her. Go," a gruff voice commanded quietly, the puffs of his breath raising the hairs on Sigurd's neck. Releasing his grip on Riza, the doctor began to put his hands up, in disbelief, when Riza intervened.

"He's not doing anything, Chase- let _him_ go," she demanded. The doctor turned and backed away a little, looking at the tall young man with surprise. Behind him were the three other Bravoes, each of them putting away knives, attentive looks in their eyes.

"Sorry, Doctor. We've been poking our heads in every ten minutes, or so, and _this_," Chase said humbly, gesturing at his leader and Sigurd, "just looked a little funny from our perspective. We'll leave you two alone."

"Hold on, don't misunderstand; nothing's going on, here, alright?" Dr. Sigurd said quickly, to which Chase replied 'roger' and kept walking. Beside him, Riza quietly began laughing.

"Sorry," she apologized, "They're a little protective."

"I can see!" He looked at her, laughing nervously for a moment, before speaking. "You know, I just realized you've been calling me 'Dr. Sigurd' this whole time. I prefer for my friends call me, 'Lance'." Riza looked him up and down, and smiled. It would have been just yesterday, but she felt like she hadn't laughed in weeks, and continued to do so.

"Ok, Lance!"

The two of them returned to their seats on the balcony began chat, the both of them eager to ease each other's minds, while the people in the compound continued their talks below. The issues they faced would remain in the morning, and Dr. Sigurd and Riza would address it properly then. As the night drew to its close, the stars above Viridian City shone brightly, giving each troubled citizen with the time to gaze upon them subtle hopes for a better tomorrow.


End file.
